Human Legend
by Donfyre
Summary: I guess humans wouldn't exist in the Pokémon world without me, but still, why did Arceus ever create me? Didn't he know that I would become one of the most sought after of all Pokémon, being a human Legendary Pokémon? And then there's that mischievous, playful Pokémon who calls herself Mew, and how she won't let me go anywhere without her. I guess she makes it all interesting...
1. Origin

**Hello! This is a Pokémon fanfiction, if you couldn't tell. A few notes about the story that wasn't mentioned in the summary. First, this story focuses on two main characters – an original male character named Don and a female Pokémon, Mew. Second (THIS IS IMPORTANT!), this story has a completely new region I made up, called the Densu region, complete with its own team, Team Origin, the main antagonists of the story. I have made a map of the region, and the link to the map can be found on my profile page. Third, I don't own Pokémon (obviously). And fourth, there are two versions of this story, one on FFN (the one you're reading right now) and one on Wattpad. Both are exactly the same story, I just felt like posting it on both sites.**

**Finally, finished with all the formalities. Anyways, the story was created because I wondered, "What would happen if there was a Legendary Pokemon that was human?" Then I decided to take that even further and create my own theory that maybe there was a human Legendary Pokemon that is the ancestor to all humans of the Pokemon world, kind of like how Mew is the ancestor of all Pok****é**mon. So there's your little overview on where I got the idea. Please let me know of any thoughts you have on the story, since it will help me improve the story where it's needed.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Origin**

"Soooo... while we wait for Arceus, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Mew said, trying to alleviate the tension.

I stayed silent. I still had no idea what the heck was going on. First, I go from a regular sophomore at my local high school to suddenly being told that I'm a "Human Legendary". Next, I'm chased out of my world by some organization called Team Origin, only to be saved by this pink Pokémon here, who introduced herself as Mew after saving me. Now, I'm waiting with Mew in a place called the "Hall of Origin" while I wait for a Pokémon named Arceus, who's apparently a god.

Yeah... how exactly did all of this happen again?

"Oh come oooon!" Mew complained. She flew in a few circles around me, glaring at me all the while. I tried to look away from her glare. "You're safe now, remember? It'll take a while before any Origins show up here."

"How reassuring..." I muttered.

"Aha!" Mew exclaimed, pointing a paw at me. "You _do_ speak!"

I sighed. Realizing that I'd been caught, I decided to just keep going along with Mew's wishes. "Of course I speak. I'd just prefer not to. Don't know if you can tell, but I'm still just a _tad_ bit traumatized right now. It's hard enough for me just to stand still."

"Then don't stand. Run around, fly or something! Here, I'll help you." Before I knew it, I was lifted into the air by some kind of psychic power.

"H-Hey!" I said, flailing my limbs. "Put me down!"

"Hmm..." Mew said, flying up to me and putting on a fake thinking face. "I don't know. Maybe you'll like it once you move around a bit."

She began flailing me around. I was soon shouting at the top of my lungs "STOP! PUT ME DOWN!" A bit of an overreaction, but who wouldn't act that way when you're being swung around thirty feet in the air with nothing but marble on the floor to "cushion" your fall?

"I'll stop," Mew said, suddenly stopping my body in midair, "If you tell me about yourself!" she offered, putting on a big smile.

"F-Fine! Just please, put me down..." I whimpered a bit. She put me down and I straightened my clothes. "Y'know... I just said that I was feeling a bit traumatized earlier, and the first thing you do is throw me around thirty feet in the air?"

"You need to loosen up a bit more." Mew said, giving me a playful shove on my shoulder. "But as for now, it's story time."

I cleared my throat. Guess there was no way out of this, and I had to introduce myself at some point. I began to recall the day's events...

* * *

Before this day, I never knew that Pokémon even existed. To me and everyone else, Pokémon was just a game, albeit a popular one. I played the series occasionally, but it still remained just that to me: a game, pixels on a screen.

That is, until today happened.

Guess I should get to the introductions, so I'll make it quick. The name's Don, 16 years old, black hair with an average height and (hopefully) average weight. On this day, I happened to be wearing a black sweater, a blue T-shirt, khaki shorts, and glasses that I wore nearly every day. I could still see decently well without the glasses, but I prefer not to risk embarrassing myself by walking around like a blind man. Little did I know that even my hidden Pokémon forme would cause my eyesight to change on this day.

My day started out like normal. I was sophomore at the local high school in my school district, and I went on my routine schedule: get up, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, change my clothes, and rush to the bus stop before the bus driver decides to be a jerk and leave me behind, claiming that he "didn't see me". Everything was fine so far. I made it to school, made it to my first class, and proceeded to take notes while trying to force myself to stay awake during lectures.

That's when they appeared.

They seemed to just barge into the classroom, forcefully opening the door. Two men quickly entered the classroom, dressed in heavy brown leather. They also each wore a belt with a few red and white balls. And in between these two men was a tall, sophisticated looking man. He seemed young, couldn't be any more than his mid-30's, had slightly ruffled brown hair, and wore a black, casual looking suit, complete with blue jeans. My first impression of him was that he was a new teacher at the school, and he was just getting acquainted with the rest of the staff.

That is, until he spoke.

"So sorry to interrupt. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Helix, and we are part of Team Origin."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but have we met? No offense, but I can't seem to remember who you are." my teacher, Ms. Veedubs asked sincerely.

The rest of the classroom, including myself, simply sat up and stared at the peculiar people that barged into the room. Students began to whisper quietly to others.

"I don't think I've seen them in the school before." the kid next to me, James, whispered to me.

"Me neither." I replied. "Look, that Helix guy is speaking."

The man who introduced himself as Helix silently chuckled to himself, or at least that's what it looked it. He looked up and gave Ms. Veedubs a small smile. "Oh, don't worry. This will be the first and last time we meet each other. I just have some business to attend to."

"Did the principal, Mr. Craig, send you?" Ms. Veedubs asked, frowning a bit in confusion.

"Ah, that man was the principal?" Helix said, recognition flashing across his face. "We've already had our... formalities with him." Helix turned away from Ms. Veedubs and faced the entirety of the class. Ms. Veedubs was left to ponder exactly what Helix meant by that statement.

"Now, we have come here for a very simple matter." Helix announced. "We are looking for a certain Pokémon which we believe to be housed right here, within this very room."

First a brief silence, then whisperings began to emerge once again between the students.

"A Pokémon?" I recounted to James.

"Maybe they're crazy. Some psychopaths looking for a good laugh." James replied with a snort.

I could hear similar conversations going on throughout the classroom. Some thought that this strange man and his buddies were just making some kind of weird joke, or that they were crazy and for some reason this man believed that video game characters actually existed.

Of course, Helix heard all of this too. "Don't tell me none of you have heard of a Pokémon?" he asked, dismayed and slightly shocked.

Someone spoke up. It was Ryan. He was usually one of the braver students in our class, being able to overcome embarrassment to speak his opinion. "Well, we _have_ heard of Pokémon," Ryan said. "But they're just video games."

"Video games?!" Helix scoffed. "Does this look like a video game to you?" Helix took out one of the tiny red and white balls from his pocket. He pressed a button on the ball once, and the ball enlarged to fit comfortably inside his hand. I instantly recognized the ball as a Poké ball. _It couldn't be,_ I thought. _Pokémon are just video games. Maybe this ball is really a bomb, and when he presses the button-_

Helix pressed the button a second time. The ball opened up, and a bright flash of red spewed out. A large, black dog looking creature materialized from the red light, and had large, twisted horns on his head.

"As you can see, this Pokémon is nothing at all like a video game."

"B-but... that's not..." Ryan stuttered.

"Maybe you'd like to battle it and find out for yourself?" Helix challenged. Ryan shut his mouth. It was a rare time that I saw him lose an argument.

"Now, because none of you are being very cooperative," Helix said with an annoyed tone, "it looks like we'll have to scout the room ourselves for what we're looking for."

"Wait!" Ms. Veedubs interrupted, regaining her composture from her earlier conversation with Helix. She then began to speak in a calm tone, "I'm still not sure who you are, but I don't believe you have any sort of permission at this point to disrupt my class. Now can you please put away your... canine, and if you still insist on doing whatever it is you're doing, then you can do it with the proper authorities." Her voice was ordered yet assertive.

Helix simply frowned. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to be delayed any longer." He sighed here. "Although, I guess nothing can go completely right when you're exploring an alien world."

"A-alien...?" Ms. Veedubs asked, confusion written even more on his face.

"I don't have time for explanations," Helix said, clearly exasperated. He called out another Pokémon. I recognized it as a Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, these people are being uncooperative. Get them in order, so we may return to Densu quickly." Helix ordered. The Gardevoir simply nodded its head, before summoning a large light in front of itself. Before any of us had time to react, we were all being lifted into the air from our desks, and were being lined up side-by-side at the front of the classroom.

To my horror, I tried to speak, to move, but I couldn't control my body at all. All I could do was watch in fear as we were all lined up in the front of the class.

"That's better." Helix said smugly upon seeing us all lined up. "Gardevoir, hold them like this until we find the Pokémon." He then turned to the two men in leather. "Alright then, Jon, start scanning them on the left side, Derik, scan on the right." The two men gave an affirmative, and they both pulled out a rectangular device. From what I remembered from my little knowledge of the games, it looked like a Pokédex. They began using the device to start scanning each of the students one by one starting from the edges of the line. They even scanned the teacher. With every scan, the Pokédex would say "Negative".

I was positioned somewhere in the middle of the line. Obviously, I was scared out of my mind. Who wouldn't after going from a regular school day to suddenly being interrogated by a couple of men who may or may not be psychotic freaks? As the two men slowly got closer to where I was standing, I began to feel an impending sense of doom.

_I have to get out...!_ I began to think frantically. I was convinced that I was now slowly losing my mind. _Stop...! Stop!_

"STOP!" I quickly covered my mouth. Did I... did I just speak?

Helix began to look at me strangely. "You... you just broke out of Gardevoir's hold." He said, staring at me. It was beginning to creep me out. "I haven't seen anybody break out of Gardevoir's hold, unless..." Helix's eyes quickly widened, and he barked at the two men. "You two! Over here, scan this kid."

The two men surged towards me and grabbed my arms. "Hey! What are you- Ow! Let go of me!" I frantically tried to escape their grasps. I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

One of the men – Derik, I think – scanned me with his Pokédex. A few silent seconds passed, and the dex finally spoke.

"Positive."

A few seconds of brief silence. I had no idea what being "positive" meant, but I hoped that it wouldn't be anything terrible.

Helix spoke. "Gardevoir, release the hold."

The Gardevoir did so, but they all the students stayed rooted to their spots. They were all staring at me.

Helix continued to speak. "So, you're the Pokémon that we've spent so long to find. Tell me, did you know that you were a Pokémon before this?" He addressed this to me, while everyone else continued to stare.

How unnerving.

"N-No." I stuttered.

"Really now?" Helix asked rhetorically, a glint of doubt flashing on his face. "Gardevoir, does he speak the truth."

For some reason, the Gardevoir seemed surprised, but it turned to me and spoke. "Do you understand me?" The voice sounded female.

"You speak!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"Of course I speak," Gardevoir said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just surprised you understand me. Perhaps you really are the human legendary that Master's been searching for for so long."

"Human legendary?" I asked. Why did I have such a bad feeling about those two words?

Helix decided to interrupt the conversation. "Well, it really does seem like you don't know about your true identity. No matter, you'll find out once you come with us."

"Wait, what?" I asked, suddenly worried. "But where am I going?"

"Back to my world. Now come!" Helix demanded, pulling my arm.

"Another world?!" I was really afraid now. "No! You can't force me!" I turned to my classmates. "Hey, you guys can at least _help_ me!" I shouted desperately.

That seemed to snap my classmates back to reality. They rushed forward to help me, but they were quickly stopped by an invisible wall. I looked at the Gardevoir.

"I'm sorry, but I must adhere to my trainer's wishes." she said, a slight hint of sympathy in her voice.

I knew I was screwed now. So there was only one thing to do now.

Hit and run.

I quickly kicked Helix in the stomach as hard as I could. The moment he loosened his grip on me, I rushed out of the classroom before Gardevoir could stop me with her psychic powers.

Everything was a blur as I rushed through the school halls. I could hear footsteps not too far behind me, but I didn't dare look behind me.

I tried to run straight for the main entrance of the school. I didn't know where I would go once I got outside, but I would at least try to run as far as possible.

I kept running. I flew past confused teachers, and tried to resist the urge to hide somewhere. No doubt Helix and his buddies weren't too far behind, and they would surely catch up with me if I tried to find a hiding place.

Before I knew it, I was pushing open the front doors and rushing outside of the school.

I didn't make it very far.

Ten steps after making it outside, and my legs suddenly fell asleep. I fell forward, outstretching m hands to avoid a faceplant. I tried to get back up, but my legs refused to move.

"Sorry... again..." Gardevoir said from above me.

Pretty soon, Helix and the other two men caught up to me, where I was still lying on the floor.

"Look, kid," Helix said angrily, grabbing my shirt. "You're a Pokémon, and I expect you to act a bit more submissive to your soon-to-be trainer, got that?"

I felt devastated. Did he just call me a beast, a Pokémon, nothing more than an animal used for battle?

"No!" I resisted. "I'm a human! I'm not a Pokémon! Please let me go!"

"Look, kid." Helix said, walking up to me and grabbing the collar of my shirt. "You're a Pokémon, and you're coming back with us to Densu for the good of Team Origin." He lifted me up onto my feet.

I felt my legs again, but I was held by Helix's iron grip.

_No._ I thought to myself. What was happening? Why was it happening to me?! I was panicking, and I began to feel the inside of myself well up. It was the same feeling I had when I was standing in line at the front of my classroom, except the feeling was stronger this time.

"Let me GO!" I yelled. I felt an amazing surge of power flow through my body, and I accidentally blasted Helix backwards.

"Helix!" Gardevoir and the two men yelled, rushing to his aid.

_What did I just do?_

"Helix, are you alright?" one of the men asked.

"I'm fine, but the kid!" he looked straight at me. "The headphones. He has the headphones!"

_Headphones?_ I brought my hands to my head. I felt something there on my head, with a smooth surface. But the weird thing was, I could _feel_ it whenever I touched the "headphones" on my head. I tried to pull them off, but the "headphones" refused to come off. They were a part of my body.

Another thing I noticed. After feeling the surge of power, my senses seemed to have heightened. I could hear details in the environment more clearly, and my eyesight was crystal clear, so much that I had to take off my glasses and force them into my pocket.

"Now's our chance!" Helix quickly stood up, and pulled out a white and purple ball. I immediately recognized it. Even if I had only a small amount of knowledge of Pokémon, who wouldn't recognize the Poké ball? It was white on the bottom, purple on the top, with two magenta colored spots adorning it's left and right sides. In the top center, a large "M" was decorated.

It was a Master ball.

"You're not putting me in _that_? ...Are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"I could have caught you with this much earlier." Helix explained. "But there was just _one_ problem. Poké balls can't catch humans. This _entire_ time, I had this Master ball, right here, and I couldn't even use it!" Helix had a large smile plastered onto his face. I remember a quote saying how there was a thin line between genius and insanity. Helix was slowly crossing that line.

"But now," Helix continued, getting ready to throw the ball, "You've changed into your Pokémon forme, leaving yourself wide open for _this_!" Helix threw the ball upon saying that last word.

I was stunned. There was no time to jump to the side. I could only stand and-

"Watch out!" I heard a voice to my left say. Before I could see who it was, I was forcefully shoved to the side, out of range of the Master Ball. Upon falling to the floor, the figure that pushed me to the side got off of me, flew over to Helix and his buddies, and blasted them backwards, leaving them in a giant heap a few meters away.

The pink figure flew back to me as I stood back up. It seemed to be about a little less than a meter tall (about two and a half feet), and was completely pink. I recognized it as a Pokémon, but I couldn't remember its name for the love of me. I think it started with an... M? Something like that.

"Um-"

"No time, c'mon, we need to go!" the pink Pokémon interrupted me. She sounded like a female, but maybe that was just because of her high-pitched voice. She pulled me up using a psychic power and dropped me on my feet. "Come on!"

"O-Okay!" I replied, slightly confused. I wasn't sure if I should trust this pink Pokémon, but right now, she seemed to be a better option than Helix. I ran behind the Pokémon, who was already a good few feet ahead of me.

"Get back here, kid!" I heard Helix scream behind me. I kept running.

A few seconds later, and the pink Pokémon suddenly stopped, and I stopped next to her.

"Okay Arceus, we're ready!" she yelled to the sky. I quickly looked behind me, and I saw Helix was running towards us. He didn't seem to have his Gardevoir or his buddies with him, but it still scared me seeing him run towards us like that.

Suddenly, I began to feel light-headed. I began to wonder what was going on, but the pink Pokémon just smiled at me. "It's okay, we're escaping!" she assured.

And then we teleported. It's difficult to describe how it feels like, but imagine feeling your body turning inside-out, without the pain. The last thing I remembered seeing before teleporting was Helix's enraged face as he watched me and the pink Pokémon disappear.

* * *

As I wrapped up my story, Mew continued to stare at me as if I was going to keep talking. It got to the point where it was starting to get a little creepy.

"Um... I'm finished." I decided to say to get her attention.

"Oh, you are? That was _really_ long, but interesting!" She then proceeded to examine me curiously. "So, up until today, you never knew that you were a Pokémon, or that we even existed?"

"Pretty much. Like I said, you were just a video game back where I lived."

"A video game?" Mew asked.

"You've never seen a video game before?"

"Well, not really. I've seen the humans play with them sometimes, but I've never actually seen them myself." Mew zoned out for a bit, before speaking again. "You know, you seem kinda familiar. I feel like I knew you from a long time ago..." Mew said, staring at me.

"That's impossible." I said matter-of-factly.

"I guess... well, that's enough about you, at least until Arceus gets here. Where is he anyways?"

I was a little annoyed too. Arceus sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite recall who he was. Probably another Pokémon, but I don't remember. Curse my little knowledge on Pokémon. Maybe I should have played the games a bit more...

"Well, we've still got time." Mew said. "How about me? Is there anything you might want to know about me?" she asked eagerly.

I was slightly taken aback by the question, but I decided to humor her for now. Mew was right about earlier; After telling her about myself, I had "loosened up" like she said, and I wasn't too fazed about returning the favor and asking about her social life.

I didn't really know what to ask, but there was _one_ thing I was a little curious about. It was-

_Really? _That's_ what you want to know?_ a voice said inside my head. I recognized it as Mew's.

"Ack! What are you doing in my head?!" I frantically exclaimed.

"I'm a psychic Pokémon, remember?" Mew said, out loud this time. "You have some weird thoughts flowing around in your head. But of all the things you want to ask, you want to know my gender?"

"Well, yeah, I was _going_ to say that, until you decided to infiltrate what's _supposed _to be private. Please don't look inside my head again, at least without asking." I asked.

"No guarantees!" Mew replied. "Now about your question..." A mischievous smile suddenly tugged at her mouth, and she looked at me with a glint in her eye. "Before I tell you, what gender did you think I was before now?"

"Well, I don't know. In the games, it says that the legendaries are all genderless."

"Of course we have genders, silly! Only the big boss Arceus is truly genderless, but the rest of us _do_ have genders." Mew explained.

"Oh. Well if that's the case, I assume you're female, right? Um, no offense if you're male though."

The mischievous smile on Mew's face only grew larger. "Instead of telling you, why don't I show you?"

"What do you-" I was suddenly cut off when Mew shoved her groin in front of my face.

"ACK!" I yelled, frantically trying to push her away. "Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me what gender I am!" Mew replied sweetly.

"Female! Definitely female! Now get off me, _please_!" I asked desperately. Mew unlatched herself from me, giggling all the while.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked after trying to gain my bearings from the... view.

"What? You _did_ want to know what gender I am!" she replied in a sing-song accent.

"But that doesn't mean you should go and shove your junk into my face! You could've just told me!" I retaliated, my face heating up. Mew just fell over laughing at the statement, while I tried to get the image I saw from earlier out of my mind (and failing miserably).

_I never knew I'd actually _want_ to go back to school at this point..._ I thought to myself.

"I see you two are getting along." A voice said somewhere behind me. Mew and I turned, and a _very_ tall, elegant looking Pokémon was walking towards us. The Pokémon was mostly white, and had a large, golden, cross-like wheel adorning its body.

_This must be Arceus. Mew wasn't kidding when she said that Pokémon was a god. I can almost feel the awe radiating from this Pokémon..._ I also noticed how the voice of Arceus was neither completely masculine, nor completely feminine. To make my life easier, I decided to just call the Pokémon a "he" from now on.

"Arcy, you're here!" Mew exclaimed, flying up to him.

"I'm sorry I took a while. Azelf thought he saw one of Team Origin approaching the entrance to the hall. Turns out it was just a Staraptor that flew too close." Arceus glanced at me. "I see you've found the Pokémon, Mew. Good job."

"If I can interrupt?" I quickly said. "I'd like to think of myself as a human."

"If that's what you prefer, then that's fine." Arceus responded, walking up to me. "But remember, you're still a Pokémon at heart."

I've had it at this point. "Alright, what the _hell_ are you talking about me being a Pokémon? Last time I checked, I'm only human! All I do was stay at school when these psychopaths interrupt my life and claim me to be some 'legendary human'. Until I get some answers, I refuse to believe that I'm a Pokémon. For all I know, I'm just dreaming some crazy dream and I should be waking up at any moment." I glared at Arceus expecting some answers.

Mew was looking at me worriedly. "Don, you shouldn't be so angry."

"It's to be expected." Arceus said. "It's my fault you were reborn in the first place."

"Reborn?" I said, curiosity slowly replacing my anger.

"I suppose I should tell you some background information." Arceus started. I listened intently, hoping to get some answer out of this.

"Some time in the distant past, I created this world." Arceus started.

"Exact number of years, please?" I interrupted.

"Don, how do you expect him to remember? He created this world a loooong time ago." Mew said, waving her arms to emphasize her point.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'd expect the _god_ of this world to at least remember his timeline." I said, a bit rudely. Mew just glared at me. I glared back.

"I will continue." Arceus said. I broke my gaze with Mew to look at Arceus. "As I said, I created this world long ago. Along with this world, I created the other legendaries, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. I gave each of them a portion of my own power, and each of them a duty to govern. Dialga became the governor of time, Palkia the governor of space, and Giratina goverened antimatter. As for me, I governed the entire world here, in the Hall of Origin.

"Over time, I created more legendaries, while other legendaries formed naturally. Among these legendaries, I created you, Don." Arceus examined me for a moment. "Right now, I can see that you're in your Pokémon forme."

"Does it have something to do with these headphones?" I asked, tugging at the headphones that seemed to be a part of my body.

"I had another name for them, but if you prefer to call them headphones, then I am fine with that." Arceus said. "And yes, the headphones indicate that you are now in your Pokémon forme. Without them, you would just be in your weaker human forme."

"So, how do I change forms?" I asked.

"That's up to you to find out. When I created each of the legendary Pokémon, I left it up to them to decide how to use their power. I created you at the same time I created Mew.

"Mew, as you may or may not know, is the ancestor of all Pokémon. I used her genetic code to create the first Pokemon. At first, these Pokémon were just more Mew, but over time, new species arose to form the Pokémon as we know them today. As for you, Don, you're responsibility is very similar. You are the ancestor of all humans in this world."

"I... I'm what?" I asked, shocked. Me, some sixteen year old teenager, was the ancestor of an entire race in this world?

"I can tell you're shocked." Arceus noted. "Like with Mew, I used your genetic code to create the first humans of this world. Also, due to the fact that you were part Pokémon, this allowed the humans to be able to form strong bonds with the Pokémon."

"I... see." I responded, thinking over what Arceus just said. "So, why exactly don't I remember any of this?" I decided to ask.

"About that..." Arceus started, turning away. "About fifty years after I created you, you just... disappeared without a trace. Even _I_ couldn't locate your whereabouts. You just simply ceased to exist..."

"Fifty years? Did I look like an old geezer by that time?" I asked. It was a genuine question.

"If I remember, you actually looked almost the same as you do now. All legendaries stop aging once they reach a certain point." Arceus explained. "Tell me, how old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen?!" Mew cried out, shocked. "You're _really_ young, even younger than Mewtwo!" She flew up to me and pinched my cheek. "Someone must still be a little baby then!"

"Hey!" I said, pushing her away. I rubbed my cheek, a little irritated.

"So you're sixteen..." Arceus repeated. "So that's when you were reborn then. Sixteen years ago, you were reborn as a human in another world. It looks like you still kept many of your Pokémon traits though." Arceus said. I assumed that was the end of his story.

"Well, that's a lot of info to digest." I said, scratching my head. "Just one question. What was my name before being 'reborn'?"

"You mean the name I gave you when I first created you?" Arceus asked. I nodded. "Your name was Eden."

"Oh, okay." I said. I was about to say something else until I noticed that Mew was staring at me with her mouth agape. "Uh, Mew, what's wrong?"

"Eden... Eden, it's really you!" I was suddenly tackled to the floor by the pink blur. "Now I remember why you seem familiar! That was _so_ long ago! Don't you remember, we used to play so much together! Why'd you leave me?!" Mew was talking in a flurry, and it took a while to understand what she was saying.

"Um... can I get up?" I asked. Mew, slightly blushing, flew up, allowing me to stand. "First off, my name's Don now, not Eden. And two, I thought I made it clear that I don't know a thing about my past as a legendary Pokémon. I'd still like to think of myself as a human, just so you know."

Mew looked really disappointed. Her tail was drooping and her ears were pressed back against her head. "So... you don't remember me then?"

"Um... sorry, no. Why?"

"It's just... we did a lot together before you disappeared. You even taught me how to fly like I do now." Mew said. "I was devastated when I couldn't find you one day. I was wondering why you just left without saying good-bye to me."

"Oh..." I said awkwardly. Great, now I find out that Mew is a past friend who I don't even remember. Another thing to add to the list.

Arceus cleared his throat, most likely to get rid of the tension between me and Mew. "Anyways, now that that's settled, you will be staying here in the Hall of Origin. We have multiple rooms here that each of the legendaries use."

"Wait, what?" I asked, surprised. "Can't I go back to my own world?"

"That would be too dangerous." Arceus explained. "Team Origin will no doubt notice the sudden shift in space if you go back to your own world, and will most likely come after you. It would be safer if you stayed here for now. I will have a plan as to what you should for tomorrow. You may be able to help in assisting us with our... predicament."

"Is there a problem?" I asked, noticing Arceus's hesitation.

"It's another long story..." Mew said, also slightly down.

"I've got time." I said, turning to Arceus.

"Have Mew explain it to you. She probably remembers more about it than I do. In the meantime, I'll be in my own chamber to see if the hall is still well-protected from Team Origin." With that, Arceus headed off to somewhere else in the hall.

"Well, follow me! I'll show you where you can stay." Mew said, leading me somewhere in the hall opposite the direction that Arceus was heading.

"So," I said behind her. "You mind telling me about the 'predicament' Arceus was talking about?"

"Okay, I'll give you the short version!" Mew said, flying backwards so she could face me while still leading the way. "It happened a few months ago. All of us legendaries were here in the Hall of Origin, when Team Origin suddenly manages to infiltrate and attack us."

"Team Origin? The same people that tried to catch me in my own world?"

"Yep, same humans. Basically, they tried to capture all of us."

"But you're all legendaries. It shouldn't be _too_ hard to escape."

"They all had Master balls." Mew replied bluntly.

"Oh..." Something in my chest suddenly dropped. I could tell that the legendaries were most likely screwed at that point. "So... what happened?"

"Well, I think it's obvious, but a lot of us were captured. Only a few of us were able to escape. After they left, Arceus made sure that the Hall was more well-hidden in case they came back. Not only that, but they looted the hall too. They raided the library and took a lot of precious books about us legendaries. Now that I think about it, that's probably how Helix knew you existed, Don. He probably found a book about you, the only human Pokémon and legendary."

"Oh. So exactly which Pokémon were taken by Origin?"

"A lot." Mew said vaguely. "I don't really remember all of them. A lot of the big legendaries were taken. The ones that I know for sure were taken are Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Ho-oh, Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Darkrai, Cresselia, and Mewtwo. Some more may have been taken though."

I was taken aback, both literally and figuratively. That many legendaries were captured, and maybe more? "Wait, you said that even Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina were captured? What about their duties as legendaries?"

"Arceus is governing time, space, and antimatter now. Poor guy's been working hard trying to keep us safe from any further attacks from Origin, and he's been trying to find out why Origin wants us in the first place. We haven't been able to get much info, except that the team's named Origin, they're led by Helix, and that they reside in the Densu region. We would've went to the region ourselves to get more info on them, but it would be too risky, since we might get captured..."

We walked on in silence for a few moments, before Mew suddenly stopped. "Well, here we are!" she indicated to a door to our left. "This is Mewtwo's room, but now that he's, y'know... gone, you can use it for the time being. My room's right next to this one, so if you need anything, just tell me."

"'Kay, thanks." A few moments of awkward silence passed, before Mew spoke again.

"So, are you going to sleep now?"

I thought about it for a moment, when I realized that I didn't even know what time it was. Oh well, I wasn't tired anyways.

"No, I think I'll explore for a bit."

"Um... okay then." Mew said with a little uncertainty. "Good night then."

"Night." I replied as she headed into her room.

_Well, now that I'm alone, I may as well try to find out as much as I can._ I headed off in some random direction, making sure to remember where Mewtwo's room was located. The Hall was huge, and it wouldn't do me any good if I got lost.

I kept walking on with no specific destination for a few minutes. I noticed how there weren't any other Pokémon as I walked around in the halls, my footsteps sounding unnaturally loud in the echoes. I began to wonder where all the other Legendary Pokémon who weren't captured were at. Surely they can't _all_ be so scared of Origin that they were all locked up in their rooms. Or maybe they just didn't have anything else to do besides sleep. Heard living forever wasn't fun.

Walking around gave me some time to think. I recalled the day's events, before it all finally hit me.

I was a Pokémon. A human one.

I lived a past life some hundreds, maybe thousands of years ago, until I mysteriously disappeared at the age of 50.

And now, I was reborn as Don. For sixteen years I grew up believing that I was just a normal human like everyone else. Pokémon were just videogames, and to be honest, I did have the occasional fantasy of being a Pokémon trainer, but to be the actual Pokémon itself? I didn't know how to react to that...

And to add salt to the wound, just because I'm a legendary Pokémon, I'm going to live forever. Based on what Arceus said, I looked around the same as I do now back when I was fifty years old, so I'm assuming that I'll stop aging pretty soon. Sure, it might sound cool at first, being able to live as a young sixteen year old forever, but that also meant that I would outlive the people closest to me, like my family.

My family...

I briefly wondered how my friends and family were doing back home, and I felt a pang of homesickness. They must be worrying their butts off about me, and I couldn't even tell them that I was doing fine. Well, as close to fine as I can get, considering the circumstances.

… Maybe it'd be for the best if I stopped thinking of home for now. From all the books and movies I've seen, whenever the main character gets trapped in some strange place, they usually went crazy thinking about their home, family, and friends. For the sake of my sanity, I decided to just stop thinking about home... for now.

I didn't know how, but I eventually found the library. I could tell because of the insane amount of bookshelves. The library was a maze in itself. I browsed around for a while, but didn't really find much of interest, mainly because so many books had been looted. I also noticed how some of the books were created by Arceus himself, some books describing the legendary Pokemon. I tried looking for a book about myself, but had no luck. Team Origin probably beat me to it.

Eventually losing interest, I turned to leave the library when I noticed a clock hanging near the entrance.

"2:03." I said to myself. Assuming that it was night-time... wow it was late. I told myself that I should probably head to sleep.

I retraced my steps back to Mewtwo's room. On the way, I kept feeling a... mysterious pressure in my head, as if something was inside it. I stopped walking and focused on the pressure in my head. The pressure in my head suddenly went away.

"Weird..." I said to myself. I shrugged it off and continued to Mewtwo's room.

"Well, time to head to sleep." I muttered out loud, opening the door. The moment I stepped inside, I immediately reeled backwards, ran out of the room, and shut the door. I remember from the games that Mewtwo was the most savage and hateful of all Pokémon, but _this_ was just too much! The moment I stepped into his room, I felt an immense surge of hatred flow over me. I'm not sure if it's because of my heightened senses from my Pokémon forme, but either way, I am _not_ sleeping in that room if it means sleeping through that burning aura of hatred.

"Great..." I muttered. Go figure, I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight. I went up to the wall next to Mewtwo's room and slumped down. I then laid down on my side, leaning my back against the wall. Not the most comfortable place to sleep, but it was better than Mewtwo's fury.

I eventually noticed a problem as I stayed laying down. The damn headphones made it nearly impossible to find a decent position to sleep. After a few agitating moments of finding a comfortable way to sleep, I eventually began to nod off.

"Most people usually sleep in a bed when they're tired."

"AAAH!" I screamed girlishly and immediately sat up. To my embarrassment, I realized it was just Mew. Even more to my embarrassment, it looked like she was about to laugh from my earlier scream. "The hell, Mew?! I thought you were sleeping!"

"Well, I have to make sure you don't get lost in this maze of halls." Mew said, still trying to stifle some giggles.

"You... were following me this entire time?" I asked.

"Yep!" she replied, apparently not fazed in the least about my irritation at her doing so.

"Wait, were you the one in my head earlier?" I asked suspiciously, remembering the pressure in my head from earlier.

"Maaaaaaaybe?" Mew said, a childish grin on her face. I simply groaned and facepalmed in response.

"So, what's wrong with Mewtwo's room?" Mew decided to ask.

"Well... how can I explain this...? There's too much hatred in his room."

"Hatred? He's not _that_ bad, maybe a little grumpy once in a while. Besides, how can you feel his hatred when he's not even here?" Mew asked, genuinely confused.

"I dunno, I just can, and it's overwhelming. I don't think I can sleep in his room if I have to sleep through _that_ much hate." I said, shuddering. "So if you'll excuse me, I'll just go back to sleeping here on the floor. Good night."

Mew stared at me for a couple moments before shaking her head while closing her eyes and smiling. "Oh Don, you could have just asked." Before I knew it, I was being lifted into the air.

"Wait, what are you doing? Put me down!" I protested, trying to flail my limbs. Unfortunately for me, she kept my arms and legs secured to my body to keep me from flailing too much.

"I'm not going to sleep well knowing a friend is sleeping outside on the floor. So you'll be sleeping in my room!" Mew said giggling. She brought me into her room and closed the door behind me, then dropped me (quite harshly) onto the floor. I heard a _crack!_ from my pocket once I hit the floor.

"Crap, my glasses!" I exclaimed, pulling them out. They were snapped in half.

"You need glasses?" Mew asked.

"Well, when I'm in my regular human forme, yes I need my glasses!"

"What about Pokémon forme?"

"No, my eyesight's good in Pokémon forme, but-"

"Then you don't need the glasses!"

"What if I need to turn back into human forme?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Mew said with a wave of dismissal from her paw. "But for now, you might as well get rid of those glasses."

I grunted in irritation, but I did as I was asked. I threw one of the last remnants of my home world in a nearby wastebasket. At least I still had my clothes from home.

I looked around the room, and it was _very_ large. You could probably fit a small house in this room alone. I guess that's just the standard for legendary Pokémon to have legendary housing. In the back of the room was a large, fluffy bed. Numerous other decorations filled the room: toys, practical things like cabinets and chairs and tables, and a few lamps the hung on the walls in numerous areas in the room. Nothing special, although there were doors leading to what was probably more areas of Mew's room.

"So... where do I sleep?" I asked, kicking off my shoes.

"Well, back when you were known as Eden, you usually slept a lot in my room." Mew said. A mischievous smile began to form on her face.

_Oh boy, I don't like where this is going..._ "So where did I sleep back when I was Eden?" I asked, a bit hesitantly.

"In my bed." The smile grew larger.

"And... where did you sleep?" I didn't like where this was headed.

"In my bed."

"... Well, I think I'll just sleep on the floor or something. Yeah, that's it, just uh, give me a blanket and I'll be good!" I said, trying to fake a smile. She kept looking at me with that mischievous look which clearly told me that I wasn't going to get out of this situation alive.

Time to go into serious mode. "Okay, you let me sleep in your room, so at least let me be modest and let me sleep on the floor." I argued.

"You're just saying that to avoid sleeping with me." Mew said, eyes closed and smiling in satisfaction.

"You can't prove that."

"I read your mind." Mew said matter-of-factly. I cursed to myself.

"Alright, why do you want me to sleep with you so badly?"

"Why not?" Mew replied, giggling.

"I can think of a million reasons why not..." I mumbled.

"Name one." Mew challenged, obviously enjoying this. I honestly just gave up at this point.

"Fine! I'll sleep with you." I said, holding my hands up in defeat.

"Good boy!" Mew said, clapping her hands. She flew over to the bed and laid down on one side. I went over to the other side and tried to stay as close to the edge as possible as I laid down on the bed.

"You'll fall if you get any closer to the edge." Mew commented.

"I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself." Mew said, rolling her eyes. She used psychic to turn off the lamps in the room, plunging the room in darkness.


	2. To Train A Human

**Chapter 2 – To Train A Human**

I awoke to the sound of giggling. Weird... I don't remember my alarm clock sounding like that... Probably just my sister facetiming with her friends or something. Shrugging it off, I kept my eyes closed. Today was Saturday, which meant no school, which means I can sleep in. Maybe I can finish up on the science project I needed to finish, and if I had time, I could play some videogames with Joe later today...

… More giggling. Dammit, why was there so much giggling? And what's with the giant lump in my head? I felt around my head, and it felt like there were some kind of headphones up there.

Headphones...

It all came rushing back. I'm a Pokémon. I've been separated from my world and my... my family...

No! I can't think about my family right now, not if I want to keep my sanity.

… Mew's giggling was getting a _lot_ louder. I had half a mind to tell her to shut up.

"Mew, can you be quiet please? I'm still tired..." I muttered, not bothering to open my eyes. Mew had other plans though.

"Wakey wakey, Donny!" Mew said, prodding my shoulder. Great, now she was calling me pet names. "We have a visitor here, and you don't want to look back in front of her, do you?"

"I could care less. Right now, sleep is the most important thing in the world." I said in response.

I could feel the irritation coming off of Mew. I didn't even have to open my eyes. "You're being a very bad boy, Don." I suddenly felt myself floating, before I hit the ground with a thunk.

"Oof!" I said as the wind was knocked out of me. I snapped my eyes open. I was on the floor and to my right was Mew's bed. Above me, Mew was staring at me with a blank look.

"Come on, get up Don! Today starts your training!" Mew said.

I sat up and rubbed my head, still groggy from yesterday's events. "Training...?" I asked. "Don't trainers usually do that with their Pokémon?"

"You _are_ a Pokémon, Don."

"I'm a human."

"Your headphones say otherwise." Mew pointed out, giving a slight tug at my headphones. "Besides, you know nothing about being a Pokémon. You lived your entire second life about all this human stuff, so now you need to relearn the basics of being a legendary Pokémon."

I huffed. "Alright, you win. A question first."

"What is it?"

"What color are my headphones?"

"Why do you ask?"

"None of you have mirrors here."

"Yes we do. In the bathrooms, but I'll tell you anyways." Mew said before examining me briefly. "You're headphones are mostly blue, but they have white rings around those big parts that go on your ears."

I pictured the image in my head. "Okay, thanks." I slowly stood up and slipped my shoes on. "So where's this visitor you were talking about, Mew?"

"I'm right here." I looked at the entrance to Mew's room, and there was a Pokémon standing there. It had long, green hair, a black skirt-like piece of clothing, and a headband with a jewel adorning it's center. A Meloetta, one of the few Pokémon I recognize, and I assumed it was female.

"'Ello." I said, giving a slight wave of my hand.

"Morning to you too." Meloetta said, nodding her head. "I'm Meloetta."

"Well now that introductions are finished, let's go outside! Meloetta will be teaching you how to change forms!" Mew said happily.

* * *

Me, Mew, and Meloetta were standing out in the hall while Meloetta taught me about forms. Changing forms... was not an easy thing to do. Turns out that each Pokémon has a different way of changing forms. After talking with Meloetta, we assumed that I turned into Pokémon forme if I felt endangered, but turning back into human forme was another story...

"Maybe you can just force it to happen." Mew suggested.

"If that's all I had to do, I would've turned back into a human yesterday." I said.

"Actually, Mew might have a point." Meloetta said thoughtfully.

"See!" Mew exclaimed.

"But instead of forcing yourself to turn into a human... try imagining being a human." Meloetta suggested.

"Easy enough." I said. I closed my eyes and imagined I was just having another normal day of my life. I was sitting in a school bus. I saw my teachers giving lectures in the classroom. I saw my friends playing basketball in the school court.

I saw my family. It was Easter. I saw my cousins, my aunts, uncles, and most of all, my parents and sister. We were egg-hunting and... laughing.

I saw my normal days at school. I saw short memories of big celebrations – Easter, Christmas, Thanksgiving... I saw my family...

I saw...

I saw...

"Don!" Mew yelled.

"Wh- Huh?!" I exclaimed, startled. My eyes snapped open, and I felt that my eyes were wet and blurry.

"What were you imagining?" Mew asked sincerely. She seemed genuinely concerned.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine." I lied. I began to feel a pressure in my head. "Stop looking inside my head!" I protested.

Mew ignored me and continued her mental interrogation. She withdrew after a few moments. "Oh... that's what you saw..." she said, her voice hiding a tinge of sympathy.

"Um, I'm not going to ask what you saw." Meloetta decided to say, if a bit awkwardly. "But on the bright side, you're a human again."

"I am?" I brought my hands up to my head, and sure enough, the headphones were gone. Unfortunately, that also meant my powers as a Pokémon were gone too: my senses had decreased, which meant my eyesight was horrible now. I also couldn't feel auras anymore. Before, I could feel Mew's aura being giddy and carefree, and Meloetta's aura to be bright and graceful. Now, I couldn't feel those auras, and everything felt... normal.

"Well, now you know how to change into a human!" Meloetta said.

"Yeah... great..." I said. If I had to got through _that_ every time I wanted to turn into a human... It looks like I'll just have to live with it. "Well, now that I'm a human again, I'm also nearly blind." I pointed out.

"Why's that?" Meloetta asked.

"A certain someone broke my glasses." I said, glaring at Mew.

"Not my fault you wanted to sleep in the hallway." Mew said, the sympathy on her face quickly being replaced by a smug smile.

"Well, you could probably borrow some power from your Pokémon forme." Meloetta suggested, ignoring Mew's earlier comment.

"I can do that?"

"While mostly impractical, yes, you can do that. You can borrow some power from your Pokémon forme to improve your eyesight, while still technically staying as a human." Meloetta explained.

Borrowing power from forms was much easier than I thought. Soon, I was able to borrow power from my Pokémon forme to improve my eyesight in human forme.

I actually felt somewhat normal now.

"Well, thanks Meloetta." I said.

"Your welcome! If you need anything else, I'll be in my own room. Mew can show you where it is." Meloetta waved one last time, and she headed off to wherever her room was.

"Well, now that that's over with, we can to Arceus and-"

"Whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?" Mew said, suddenly cutting me off.

"I'm going to find Arceus to see what he wants me to do." I simply said.

"No, you are not. We're going to finish your training first."

"There's more?!"

"Yep!" Mew said happily. "Now turn back into Pokémon forme!"

I narrowed my eyes. "And what if I don't want to?"

I instantly regretted saying that, as I was soon lifted high into the air with Mew's psychic.

"Suit yourself, but good lucking trying to fly as a human." Mew said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"O-Okay, fine!" I imagined that I was in grave danger – which wasn't too hard considering I would fall to my death if Mew let go of me – and I felt my headphones quickly adorn my head.

"Good! Now I'm going to let go."

"You WHAT?! NonoNO-!"

"Threetwoone go!" I quickly felt myself falling. Right before I hit the ground though, I stopped in midair.

"That was disappointing." Mew said, flying up to me. "I had to catch you at the last second."

I was still trying to catch my breath from earlier. I swear my heart stopped for a moment. "What the hell was that for Mew?! Jesus Christ, you could've at least gave me a little more time to prepare!"

"Well, that was your warning. Now, let's do that again!"

"No wait!" I quickly said before she could lift me up into the air with her psychic powers again. "Can't you at least tell me how it feels like to fly first?"

"Alright. So how do I explain this..." Mew thought for a few moments, before her face lit up. "Oh! I got it! So, flying's sort of like this. You just have to imagine that gravity is centered all around you. When you want to move, just imagine that your bending gravity to your will in the direction you want to move."

I blinked twice. "That was... actually very helpful."

"Those were your exact words when you were teaching me how to fly." Mew said. "That's how I know that _you_ can fly: because you used to fly before I did."

"Well, that was the past me. This is the present me."

"The present you needs to loosen up a bit more." Mew said, slugging my shoulder with her tail. "Now get flying! I don't think I need to force you, do I?" Mew said, the glint returning in her eye.

"N-No!"

It took a while, but I was soon flying decently well. I was still a little shaky, and I didn't dare try to do some of the tricks that Mew did sometimes, but it was at least a start.

"I think that's enough for now." Mew said. I slowly dropped myself onto the sweet, safe ground. "It should probably be about noon by now, so we still have time for one last lesson before seeing Arceus!"

"And what would that lesson be?" I asked, even though was dreading the answer.

"Weeeeeell, I was hoping to teach you something that both of us used to know back when you were Eden."

"And that would be...?"

"A move: Transform." Mew said, smiling.

I raised an eyebrow. "I can change into other things besides just my normal two forms?"

"Yep! Like me, you're an ancestor Pokémon – or human, whatever you want to call it – and because of that, you can also use transform like I can."

This lesson I was actually starting to get interested in. "That sounds cool. How do I use it."

"This one's easy. Normally, you would need a sample Pokémon in front of you to be able to use transform, but if you try really hard, you can transform into any Pokémon you need to."

"Okay." I said. I decided to try it out. I thought of a simple Pokémon, one that I thought would be easy. I chose this specific Pokémon because it looks very similar to a dog in my own world. I began to concentrate on turning into this Pokémon. Soon, I felt myself changing. I began to get smaller, and I felt fur growing on my body.

In just a few seconds, I had transformed into an Eevee.

"Well that was simple enough." I said. I looked up at Mew, who was staring at me with her eyes wide open.

"Aww, you turned into a cute li'l Eevee! And you're smaller than the average Eevee too!" she squeed. She began looking at me hungrily.

"Uh... Mew? W-Why are you staring at me like that?" I laughed nervously. She actually looked kind of intimidating now that I was slightly smaller than she was.

She just kept staring at me, when suddenly she flew towards me and picked me up in her arms, holding me in a death grip.

"Ack! Put me down!"

"Nope! You're just too cute to let go!" Mew said, squeezing me tighter.

"Not if I can help it!" I protested. I began to think of changing back into a human... but it wouldn't work. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't feel myself turning back into a human.

"Oh, you won't be turning back into a human anytime soon." Mew said quietly.

"W-Why not?" I said, scared. I wasn't scared of Mew, just the thought of staying as an Eevee forever scared me.

"I disabled your transform move!" Mew exclaimed, flying around with me still in her arms.

"... Why would you _do_ that!?" I shouted.

"Don't get yourself all tied up, it's only temporary." Mew assured. "Anyways, I think that's enough with your training. We should go see Arceus to see what he wants to do with you."

She then began to fly off in the direction of Arceus's chamber. I noticed that she hadn't put me down.

"Um..." I said, struggling a bit. "You mind putting me down?"

"Nope!" she said, holding me tighter. I tried to struggle a bit more.

"I'm not letting you go until my life depends on it." Mew said, unaffected by my attempts at freedom. "So you just stay in my arms like a good li'l Eevee until my disable wears off."

I eventually gave in and just relaxed in her arms. Mew purred and snuggled me tighter, while I just sighed inwardly.

We reached Arceus's room after a few minutes. Mew opened the door. "Hey, Arcy? You in here?" she called inside. To my surprise, the room was smaller than Mew's room, although only slightly. It looked sort of like a typical school principal's office to me, with a (very large) desk at the back of the room and a world map behind the desk hanging on the wall. The room seemed very plain, although there were other doors probably leading off to other areas in Arceus's chamber.

"Mew?" Arceus emerged from one of the doors. "Ah, it is you." He looked down at me. "Aww, look at that. Where did you get the Eevee?" Arceus asked. Seems like god himself had a thing for cuteness.

"I am _not_ an Eevee!" I protested. I suddenly felt something click inside my head. Mew's disable had finally wore off. "Finally!" I squirmed out of Mew's arms and turned back into a human in human forme, while I used the technique Meloetta taught me to make my eyesight better. Thankfully, I still had my clothes on.

"Don?" Arceus said, slightly surprised. "What were you doing as an Eevee?"

"That's nothing." Mew explained. "I was just teaching him how to use Transform, and he turned into this cute wittle Eevee!"

"Yeah, and then you decided it would be a good idea squeeze my lungs out and disable my transform move." I finished, rolling my eyes. "Anyways, I was hoping you knew what you wanted me to do while I was here. Anyway I can help at all, so I don't die of boredom here?" I asked Arceus.

"Actually, there _is_ something I was hoping you could do, but..." Arceus seemed to trail off.

"But... what?" I asked, indicating with my hands for him to continue.

"The task I want you to do is dangerous, and you may get caught by Team Origin while you're at it." Arceus explained.

"I'm sure Don will be fine." Mew assured. "Once I teach him how to battle as a Pokémon, he'll be A-OK!"

"You're going to _what_?" I asked, whirling on Mew.

"Oops! That was supposed to be a secret." she said, giggling. I decided to ignore the comment. I turned back to Arceus,

"So, mind explaining what this 'dangerous task' you're talking about is?"

"Alright... I was planning to send you over to the Densu region." Arceus said.

"... Where exactly is it?"

"Here," Arceus walked over to the world map behind his desk. The Pokémon world looked strikingly similar to Earth from my own world, at least from the map. Arceus pointed to a spot on the map with his hoof.

"This is the Densu region. Team Origin's made their base here." Arceus explained.

Tapping into my limited knowledge of Pokémon, I remembered that each region had a league to participate in. What about this one? "Is there a Pokémon league here?"

"I think so, but I'm not entirely sure. As I said, it's dangerous to gather any info on the area due to Team Origin inhabiting the area and the fact that they seemed to be equipped with Master balls. Why do you ask?" Arceus asked.

"Just curious."

"You aren't seriously thinking of joining the league even if there was one, are you Don?" Mew said, looking at me with narrowed eyes. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"As I said," Arceus continued, "I'm planning to send you over to the Densu region, as you have the least chance of being spotted. If you stay in your human forme while you're there, you should be able to stay safe from Team Origin."

I decided to ask Arceus a question. "Why are you so worried about Team Origin anyways? Maybe they have some kind of good cause and there leader's just a little crazy."

"Normally, I wouldn't worry much if a legendary is caught. Even I have been caught by a small handful of trainers. The thing I'm worried about is that we're usually released shortly after being caught, but Team Origin has been holding the caught legendaries for a few months now, and we still don't know what they're doing with them." Arceus explained.

"That, and anything that has 'team' in its name is basically asking for trouble." Mew added. "Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Team Flare..."

"I'll be willing to go to the Densu region." I quickly said. It was better than staying at the Hall of Origin for God knows how long doing whatever scheming things Mew wanted to do with me.

"A-Are you sure, Don?" Arceus asked, surprised at my willingness. "As I said before, Team Origin is dangerous. One, they somehow managed to perfect the production of the Master ball. And two, you're number one on their wanted Pokémon list."

"Me, number one Pokémon on their list?" I asked, slightly surprised. "What about you, Arceus? You're the god of this world, so I would think that you would be first on their hit list."

"I'm the second wanted on Team Origin's list. I'm not sure why Team Origin wants you so badly that you surpassed even me, but that just makes it even more dangerous for you to explore the region."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. As long as I stay as a human, I should be fine. Besides, Helix mainly only saw me when I had my glasses on. Hopefully he doesn't recognize me much without my glasses." I assured.

"So it _is_ good that I broke your glasses!" Mew said smugly.

"Don't get the wrong idea." I warned. I turned back to Arceus to wait for his answer.

"Well... alright then. I will send you over to the Densu region tomorrow then. I will send you to Basis Town in the Densu region, where I believe is where Team Origin is holding their base. You should prepare until then. And thank you for volunteering to go, despite the warnings I gave you."

"No problem." I replied. Mew and I said bye to Arceus and made our way out of his room.

"Looks like I'll be going on a spy mission." I commented as we stood back in the hall.

"What will you be bringing with you?" Mew asked.

"I don't think I'll bring anything, considering I don't _have_ anything right now. New clothes and some money would be nice, but it looks like I'll just have to solve that problem myself once I get to Densu. Other than that, I don't really have much else to do except wait for tomorrow."

We began walking back To Mew's room, when she spoke up. "While you're still here, I think it's a perfect opportunity to teach you some more things."

"Oh God..." I really didn't like the way Mew "taught" things. I decided to ask the dreaded question. "Well Mew, what do you have in- AAH!" I was cut off when I was suddenly tackled by something. Not by Mew, but by a cyan-colored Pokémon. I felt on the ground with an "Oof!" and was held down fiercely by the cyan Pokémon.

"Who are you? Are you part of Team Origin? How did you get in here?!" the cyan Pokémon interrogated. I tried pushing the cyan Pokémon off of me, but damn was he strong, even if he was smaller than me.

"Azelf! Get off him!" Mew exclaimed, pulling the cyan Pokémon off of me. I assumed the cyan Pokémon was called Azelf. "He's not part of Team Origin. His name's Don."

I sat up, still a bit shocked from the sudden attack. I saw a magenta-colored Pokémon and a yellow-colored Pokémon approach us.

"Hi Mesprit, hi Uxie." Mew said to the two. "Azelf here was just trying to attack a friend."

"A friend? When did you meet him?" the magenta Pokémon, who I assumed was Mesprit, asked Mew.

"Millenium ago!" Mew exclaimed. The three Pokémon just stared at Mew strangely.

"But he's a human." Azelf said, dismayed.

"No, he's a Pokémon." Mew said. "Show them, Don!"

I sighed. "Do I have to?" Mew glared at me in response. That's all the persuasion I needed. "Okay, fine!" I got up and turned into Pokémon forme quickly. "There, happy?"

"Headphones...?" Mesprit and Azelf said together. The yellow Pokémon, which I assumed was Uxie, came up to me and cocked its head.

"You must be the human Pokémon that Arceus and Team Origin have recently taken an interest in." Uxie said. I found it weird that his eyes were kept closed all the time. I decided not to question it.

"Yeah." I simply replied.

"I remember you." Uxie continued. "You're the ancestor of humans. Eden, correct?"

I was surprised at Uxie's knowledge, but I nodded my head. Somehow he was able to see me nod my head even with his eyes closed.

"Eden?" Mesprit said. She thought to herself for a moment before continuing. "Oh! I remember now! You used to play with Mew a lot. That is, before you disappeared."

"Did I really used to play with her that much?" I asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything about my time here before I 'disappeared', as you put it." I said. "And I'm surprised I played with Mew that much back then. She's a little devil." The moment I said that, I was lifted high up into the air by psychic. Mew flew up to me.

"Watch your mouth, Donny." Mew said sweetly. "Or I'll make what I have in store for you all the more difficult." She dropped me to the ground after she said that, while I just shuddered involuntarily.

"So what are you doing right now, Mew?" Mesprit asked Mew.

"Well, I was just about to teach Don here something before we were rudely interrupted." Mew glared at Azelf, while Azelf just laughed nervously.

"Heh, sorry about that. I just want to make sure we're not attacked by Team Origin again." Azelf apologized.

"Apology accepted." Mew said. "In fact... I think you'll be able to help me, Azelf!"

"Wait, wha-" Mew quickly lifted me and Azelf to opposite sides of the hall.

"Don, I'm going to teach you how to battle!" Mew declared.

This time, it was my turn to be surprised. "W-What?! No! I am _not_ battling! That's something only Pokémon do!" I protested. I turned and tried to run down the hall, but Mew quickly flew in front of me.

"You keep forgetting that you're part Pokémon, Don." Mew reminded.

"True, but when am I ever going to need to learn how to battle?"

"You never know. What happens if you're being chased by some Origin members? You'll need to learn how to defend yourself."

"If, and that's a big _if_, Mew, I happen to be chased by Team Origin, I'll probably just run away. Besides, I'm going to try and _not_ get caught while I'm in Densu." I proceeded to walk past her, but once again, she flew up in front of me.

"Please?" she begged.

"You said please to me? That's a first." I commented.

"I usually say please, but I just wanted to have fun with you while you were here on your first day!" Mew said. "But anyways, please?"

"I said n-"

"Pleeeease?"

"No, Mew! Now can y-"

"_Pleeeeeeease_?"

"Alright!" I shouted, knowing that she would just pester me more if I kept saying no.

"Good boy!" Mew said, flying over to Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. The three Pokemon were just staring at Mew and I strangely. I shook my head and sighed, positioning myself opposite Azelf while Mew, Mesprit, and Uxie watched from the sides.

"Alright, practice round, begin!" Mew announced. "Now I know why trainers like doing this so much!"

"So... what are we supposed to do?" I asked. I was looking at Azelf, who seemed ready to attack me at any moment.

"Don't you remember anything about battling, Eden?" Uxie asked.

"It's Don." I corrected. "And I thought I made it clear that I don't remember anything that is anything about being Eden."

"Well, just do _something_, Don." Mew said, slightly irritated. "I'm sure you'll remember something once you start battling. You were great at battling back when you were Eden, so I'm sure you'll do just as fine as Don."

"I told you, I don't know anything as E-!"

"Azelf's attacking!" Mesprit warned.

"Huh? Oh crap!" I cursed. Azelf was charging up a ball of psychic energy, and quickly launched it at me. Instinct suddenly kicked in, and I jumped _high_ into the air, so much it surprised me. Once I had reached about twenty feet in the air, I stayed and hovered there in midair. I had done it all automatically, by instinct.

"See! You remember some things!" Mew said from below.

"One problem!" I said, dodging another energy ball from Azelf. "I still don't know how to attack! _AAH!_" I was suddenly hit square in the chest by one of Azelf's attacks. I pummeled towards the ground and slammed my back hard onto the ground, knocking the wind out of me.

I didn't get back up.

"Uh... Donny?" Mew said quietly, concern written in her voice. I felt her begin prodding my shoulder.

"Ughhhh..." I moaned, keeping my eyes closed.

"Um, sorry about that. I didn't think you would be at such a low level. Are you alright?" I heard Azelf ask.

"I think I broke something..." I said in response.

"Well, I think that's enough for now." Mew said. "Can you get up, Don?"

I didn't reply.

"I can help." I heard Mesprit. I felt a nice feeling wash over my entire body, and it just as quickly went away. My chest felt a little better, but I could still feel some pain and soreness in the area.

"Better?" Mesprit asked.

"Yeah, I guess, thanks..." I replied miserably.

"Weeeell, I guess we should go now." Azelf said. "The three of us have to check on Sinnoh and our lakes in a few minutes."

"Okay." Mew said. "And watch out for Team Origin!"

"Will do." Azelf said. The three of them said their goodbyes to us, while I still laid down miserably on the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mew asked once they were gone.

"No. Azelf hits damn hard."

"Yeah... sorry about that." I opened my eyes.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" I asked.

"Well, I specifically chose Azelf because he's the strongest of the three of them. Sorry, I probably should have had Mesprit battle you. She would have been easier on you."

I was too tired to be angry at her. I just grunted and stayed laying down.

"... Are you going to get up?"

"I'm tired, Mew. You woke me up _very_ early this morning, and you have me battle another legendary when you _know_ that I'm terrible at battle." I opened my eyes and looked at her. To my surprise, she actually looked guilty. I was expecting her to laugh at me and my misfortune.

Her face suddenly lit up. "Hey, can you turn back into a Eevee?"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Please?"

I said fine. I was too tired to argue anyways. I turned into an Eevee. The pain and soreness in my chest was still prominent.

"Thank you!" Mew said. She picked me up gently and started flying towards her room. On the way she massaged and ruffled my fur with one of her.

"O-Oooh... That... actually feels good." I said, relaxing and leaning into her paw. I heard her giggle and she kept massaging me.

Under normal circumstances, I would find it weird to become this close to any person or thing after only a day, even with a family member. But with Mew... I was fine. Sure, she sometimes gets a bit _too_ mischievous and playful, but she's been helping me in the long run so far, saving me from Helix, trying her best to teach me some of the basics of this world. Besides, I apparently knew her really well in my previous life as Eden, so I would just have to warm up to her.

I don't remember much as I stayed in Mew's arms. As she kept massaging me, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and found myself lying down on Mew's bed. There was a lot of noise. I stood up, a little woozy. I felt that a I was still an Eevee, but there was something weird around my waist. I turned my head to look at my torso to see that I was wearing... a pink dress.

"Wh- Huh?!" I said out loud.

"Look he's awake!" I heard someone say. I was quickly surrounded by a lot of Pokémon.

"Aah! Who are you? M-Mew!" I yelled in a panic.

"I'm here, Don!" Mew flew over to me, and the Pokémon that surrounded me quickly dispersed. "Looks like you're awake, Don! We were-"

"Mew!" I interrupted, enraged. "Why the heck am I wearing a dress?!"

Mew only giggled in response. "Well you just looked _so_ cute while you were asleep, and then all my friends came over, so we thought we could just... y'know."

"Just... y'know?!" I repeated in an angry tone.

"It's just a dress. I can take it off if you want." Mew said.

"Yes, please." I grumbled. Mew pulled the dress of of me, and I felt a little better.

"I'm turning back into a human." I said. I was about to turn back when Mew stopped me.

"About that, I kind of-"

"You disabled my transform move, didn't you?" I finished.

"Yep!" Mew said, a bit too happily then I would have liked.

I only sighed in response. "Fine." I glanced at Mew's friends who were staring at me peculiarly. "Well, you might as well introduce me to your 'friends' while I wait for the disable to wear off."

"Okay! These Pokémon are Manaphy, Victini, Jirachi, and Celebi!" Mew said, waving her arm to each Pokémon as she said their names. The four Pokémon said hi to me, and based on their voices, I assumed Manaphy was a female, Victini was a male, Jirachi was a female, and Celebi was a male.

"Okay then." I said after Mew finished. "My name's-"

"Oh, you don't have to tell them." Mew interrupted me. "I already told them who you are."

"Oh." I made a large yawn after I said that (and I heard the girls giggle as I yawned... I really want to turn back into a human...). "What time is it?" I asked. Even after taking the nap, I still felt tired.

"It's late." Manaphy replied. "I was actually going to go now, but I wish I could play some more now that Don's awake! Oh well..." Manaphy began to leave the room. "Bye everyone!"

"I actually have to go too." Victini said. "Bye!" he said, following Manaphy.

"Since everyone else is going, I guess I should go too. Bye Mew! And you too, Don." Jirachi said. Weird, Jirachi was looking at me with something like... recognition. Did she know me?

"Do I know you?" I asked Jirachi. "Maybe back when I was Eden?"

"Oh, n-no! N-Nothing like that, I didn't know you!" Jirachi said quickly. I looked at her suspiciously. "Okaygottagobye!" Jirachi then flew quickly out of the room.

"Is there something wrong with her?" I asked Mew.

"I don't know. She seemed to act all nervous around you while she was here. She seemed really nervous when I mentioned your disappearance back when you were Eden."

Did I do something to Jirachi back when I was Eden? I'll have to ask her sometime about that. Maybe when I get back from Densu.

The last to go was Celebi. "Bye Mew." he said. He then looked at me. "And... you too Don." Celebi was also looking at me weirdly, but unlike Jirachi, Celebi was looking at me with... jealousy? What was he jealous about? That I got to stay with Mew for the night? I don't if I would be jealous in Celebi's place; the pink devil is probably going to force me to sleep in her bed again.

… Actually, I don't think I'd mind that. Mew's bed is comfy.

"Bye Celebi!" Mew said. Celebi just floated there awkwardly. Noticing Celebi's hesitance, she asked, "What's wrong, Celebi?"

"N-Nothing. Um, bye Mew..." he said sadly, leaving the room.

_A certain Celebi seems to have an obvious crush on Mew._ I thought to myself as I saw Celebi leave the room. _Maybe I should tell him that I'd gladly switch places with him. If it means not having to worry about the pink menace, then I'll be good!_

"I wonder what's wrong with him..." Mew said as she closed the door. She yawned and looked at me with half-closed eyelids. "I'm tired. Are you going to sleep yet?"

I still felt a little drowsy from my recent nap. "I think so. I'll need all the energy I can get when I go to Densu tomorrow."

Mew smiled. "Speaking of Densu, I have a surprise for you!"

"A... surprise?" I asked with a little uncertainty. I was afraid of what Mew's idea of a "surprise" might be.

"Yep! And I won't tell you about it until tomorrow!" Mew said happily. She flew over to the bed and laid down on one side of the bed. "Will you be sleeping here tonight?" she asked.

I sighed, smiling a bit. "Why do you want me to sleep with you so much?"

"Would you rather sleep in Mewtwo's room?"

I thought back to Mewtwo's hatred filled room. "Uh, no." I said, shuddering at the thought of Mewtwo's room. I could probably sleep in Mewtwo's room as a regular human, since I probably wouldn't notice the aura of hatred in human forme, but still...

"So you'll sleep here then?!" she asked giddily.

"Um, I guess I can sleep here again." I replied a bit insecurely.

"Yay!" she said. She flew over to me and picked me up, much to my surprise, and went back to her spot on the bed. She laid down, still hugging me.

"Do you think you can stay as an Eevee for the rest of the night?" she then asked, still hugging me.

I noticed that the disable had already worn off. I _guess_ I could stay as an Eevee, but on one condition. "O-Okay. But, Mew?" I asked her.

"Yes?"

I felt a little awkward. Mew was hugging me after only a day of knowing her. I was going to tell her that I would stay as an Eevee on the condition that she would stop hugging me, but... I decided against it. Mew's probably used to me because she knew me in my past life, I figured. And to be honest, it felt kind of... nice.

… Bleh, I can't believe I just thought that...

"Um... nothing." I told her. Mew saw right through me though.

"You feel awkward, don't you?" she asked, looking at me with sad eyes.

"W-What? I didn't-"

"I don't need to read your mind to know that you don't feel comfortable with me hugging you." she said, letting go of me. "It's okay. Good night Don." she gave a small smile to me and went to sleep, her back facing me.

For some reason, I felt strangely... hollow and sad. First awkwardness, now this? I felt kind of bad for Mew, but what she said was true. I did feel awkward, but I sure didn't want to tell her that. Looks like I didn't have to tell her.

I decided to just go to sleep and focus on the fact that I'd finally be leaving the Hall of Origin to spy on Team Origin tomorrow. I was curious as to what their motives were, and how the heck I managed to become their number one most wanted Pokémon, surpassing even the _god_ Pokémon, Arceus.

I sighed, and quickly went to sleep for the second time that day.

When I woke the next morning, Mew wasn't in the bed. I decided to turn back into a human in my human forme.

Today was the day, I told myself. I might get caught and shoved into a Poké ball, or worse, a Master ball, but I still needed to find out Team Origin's motives. I decided to go and see Arceus now. Hopefully Mew won't mind that I left without her.

I got up, stretched, and headed for the door... until I was tackled by a pink blur.

"Whoa! Mew!" I said as she sat on top of me.

"You didn't think you'd be able to leave until I gave you my surprise, now did you?" she said, smirking.

I forgot about that. I remembered how she said that she had a surprise for me last night.

"Well, what's the surprise?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Me!" she exclaimed, jumping high up in the air.

I sat up and raised an eye at her, not exactly understanding what she meant. "Um... what d'ya mean?"

"You didn't think I'd let you go to Densu all alone, now did you?" Mew asked, smiling at me. I raised my eyes when I realized what she was saying.

"You... You're not saying that-"

"Yep!" she interrupted me. "I'm coming to Densu with you!"

… I think I felt my heart drop.


	3. First Day Trauma

**Again, I have a map of the Densu region on my profile, and I recommend that you use it so you can understand this chapter better. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – First Day Trauma**

"Are you sure you agree to bring Mew with you, Don?" Arceus asked as I stood in front of him.

"She actually wouldn't let me leave the room until I agreed to let her come." I responded, looking at Mew. She just gave a childish smile.

"And Mew, are you sure you want to accompany Don? You know it's dangerous for you since Team Ori-"

"I'll be fine, Arceus." Mew interrupted. "I'll just disguise myself as another Pokémon, like I usually do." she assured.

"I would have appreciated it if you let me finish." Arceus said. "But no matter. You seem set on this, so I will allow you to leave the hall to accompany Don." He then turned to me. "Now Don, I'm sure it goes without saying that you should stay in your human forme while you explore Densu, as you are unable to be caught while in human forme."

"Of course." I said.

"Before I transport you, I need to give you some things. First, I will give you money to help compensate for anything that you may need at Densu." Arceus took something from his desk and gave me...

"What the heck is this stuff?" I said, holding up the sack of coins Arceus gave me. Mew took the bag and looked inside.

"I think there's 100,000 Pokédollars in this bag." Mew said, giving the bag back to me.

"Is that a lot?" I asked. Normally, I would be psyched if I was suddenly given 100,000 U.S. dollars, but this was a whole new currency. For all I know, a Pokédollar could be worth less than 1 yen.

"I don't know." Mew said, shrugging her shoulders. "If I want something, I usually take it from someone else's house."

I thought back to the toys scattered around Mew's room. She really stole all those toys from some poor, unfortunate children? I decided not to press the topic.

I stored the sack of coins inside the backpack I had. Mew had given it to me this morning after I agreed to let her come with me to Densu, as a sort of "gift" for our travels to Densu.

"And, a map of the Densu region." Arceus said, handing me a map. I glanced at the map. At the top, it read, "The Densu Region", along with the locations of all the major cities, towns, and landmarks. I rolled up the map and also stored it inside my backpack.

Arceus began to speak again. "I believe that settles-"

"Arceus?" A voice interrupted. I turned to the door and saw Celebi standing at the entrance to Arceus's room. "Do you know where- Oh! There you are, Mew!" He gave Mew a cheery smile and a wave.

"Hi Celebi!" Mew responded.

Celebi glanced at the three of us, then gave Mew a confused look. "Um, Mew? What's going on here?"

"Oh, well Don here decided to go to the Densu region to to find out more about Team Origin, and I'm going with him!" Mew explained proudly.

Celebi had a look of shock that was quickly replaced by disappointment. "But... what's if it's dangerous, Mew? What happens if Team-"

"I'll be fine, Celebi." Mew interrupted, a bit irritably. "I've already made sure that I won't be caught by Team Origin while I'm there, and I have to make sure Don doesn't slip up somewhere."

_She makes it sound like I'm some kind of amateur..._ I thought, a little dismayed. I'm pretty sure I could take care of myself... even in a world that should only be a video game.

Celebi looked a little taken aback by Mew's remark. "I... O-Okay... Good luck then..." he said glumly, slowly leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

I felt bad for him. He probably wanted to spend some time with Mew, but I had to barge into the scene. Maybe he really _does_ have a crush on Mew.

"Um, Mew?" I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well... maybe you _should_ just stay here. Celebi probably has a point, and you could probably get caught by Team Origin. Besides, I have a better disguise since I'm naturally human." I explained.

"No." she said, tail lashing spasmodically from behind her. She looked at me seriously, which intimidated me a little. I didn't expect her to be so worked up over whether she gets to accompany me or not, and I was actually starting to wish she would go back to her normal, childish self.

"But-" I tried to protest.

"No, Don! I said I would go with you to Densu, and I meant it! So I'm going with you whether you like it or not, and that's final!" she said, prodding my chest to make my point. "Although, I'd be much happier if you would have liked me to come along." she added, giving me a big smile.

I sighed inwardly in relief. At least she was back to her cheery self. Knowing I wasn't going to win this argument, I gave in. "Fine, you win."

"Yay!" Mew said, flipping in midair.

"Ahem." Arceus suddenly said, which made me jump. I had forgotten he was here. "_Now_ I believe you two are prepared after that... scene. I will teleport you two to Densu now, near the settlement known as Basis Town. I ask that you two start moving to Basis Town immediately after I teleport you two. Team Origin may notice the slight rip in space, and will investigate the area immediately."

"So, in other words, get to this Basis Town before Team Origin catches us?" I summarized.

"If you prefer to put it that way, then yes." Arceus said. "Now, Basis Town is also where Team Origin's headquarters are located. I want you two to try to find out Team Origin's motives without making yourselves too suspicious." Arceus then turned to Mew. "Mew, I assume you still remember how to notify me when you want to return to the Hall?"

"Yep!" she replied.

"Good. So you two will return to me once you are finished gathering information. I will send you two to Densu now." Arceus said.

_It's about time._ I thought to myself. The tip of Arceus's head began to glow, steadily getting brighter by the second. I began to feel my body getting lighter and lighter.

Before I knew it, Mew and I had teleported to Densu.

* * *

"Aah, it feels _so_ nice to finally be outside after being inside that cramped up hall all the time. What do you think, Don? … Um, Don, are you okay?"

"Oh God, I'm _starving_!" I moaned, lying crippled in the grass. "Why am I suddenly so hungry...?"

"Oops." Mew said. "I forgot to tell you about that."

"About... what?"

"Arceus used some of his power to make sure we don't get hungry while we stay in the hall." Mew explained. "You haven't eaten for two days, so that's probably why you're so hungry."

"But... what about you? Should _you_ be hungry too?" I asked, standing up and clutching my stomach.

"Nah, I've went longer without food. You look like you could use some food though." Mew said, concerned at my current state. "Wait here."

Mew flew off somewhere, but I was too busy worrying about my complaining stomach to know where. In a few minutes (some of the most agonizing minutes of my life), Mew returned with a few pink berries floating beside her.

"Here, these are pecha berries." She gave me a berry, and I just held it in my hand. "Don't worry, they're sweet." she added, noticing my hesitation.

I shrugged; I was starving anyways. I took a huge bite out of the berry, and I let out a sigh of relief. Mew was right. These berries practically tasted like Skittles. My only complaint was the fact that the berry was hollow, and was only a little juicy. Because of this, I quickly downed the first berry in a few seconds, and made to grab for another berry.  
I was full by the time I finished by eighth berry. Mew seemed to be giggling at me the entire time.

"Something funny?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You just look cute gulping up all those berries like there's no tomorrow." Mew replied.

"C-Cute?" I asked. "Y'know, people back on my world would normally find creatures like you to be cute, not the other way around. Frankly, I find it a little creepy that you find some sixteen year old teenager as 'cute'." She just went on a laughing spree after I said that.

I rolled my eyes, and now that I wasn't hungry, I took the time to examine the environment around us. Mew and I seemed to be on the side of a large hill. Not too far below us was a large forest, and even farther still, probably about 2 miles/3 km away, I could see buildings.

"That must be Basis Town." I said, pointing to the buildings in the distance. "We should go now, before someone spots us."

"Okay!" Mew replied. We made our way down the hill and into the forest, me leading the way.

We walked for about fifteen minutes before I heard Mew speak from behind me.

"Dooonny...!" she said in a spooky voice.

I only sighed in frustration. "Ugh, Mew! Quit playing around like this." I turned to face her, and I nearly had a heart attack. Instead of Mew, a ghost Pokémon was facing me. I stumbled backwards and bumped into a tree.

"Haha!" the ghost Pokémon laughed. "You should see you face, Don!"

I realized that the ghost Pokémon was actually Mew, and I pouted. "Hey, that's not funny! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Mew changed back to her regular self. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you... unless I have to."

I didn't want to ask her what she meant by that last part.

"Anyways, I have to have _some_ kind of disguise before we head into Basis Town." Mew continued. "I can't just waltz in as a Mew, unless you want us to get captured by Team Origin."

"Then just turn into a Pokémon." I said. "Preferably one that's not going scare me!" I added, seeing Mew's mischievous smile.

"Alright..." Mew thought to herself for a moment before her face lit up. "Oh! I've got it!" Mew began to change form. When she finished, she had yellow fur, a tail shaped as a thunderbolt, long, black-tipped ears, and two red circles on her cheeks.

She had turned into a Pikachu. Who doesn't know this Pokémon? It's one of the most, if not _the_ most popular Pokémon back where I lived.

"Pika!" she said.

"A Pikachu, then?" I asked.

"Yep!" she replied, jumping onto my shoulder. "I know a trainer who also had a Pikachu. He sometimes kept his Pikachu on his shoulder."

"And who could this trainer be?" I asked. I almost expected her to say Ash, but she said another name.

"Red. One of the few Pokémon trainers who were ever able to catch me." she replied. "Now, before we go back into Basis Town, we have another problem to solve."

"And that's...?"

_This._ She said in my mind.

"Ack! I thought I told you to stop going into my mind!" I protested.

_But we have to do it._ She replied. _It'll look weird if you start talking to me out loud, since nobody but you can understand the Pokémon language, so we should speak through out minds to be safe._

"... Fine. Just don't look through anything personal." I said.

_Don't worry, I won't. But if you think of something _really_ hard... I'll notice._ She said, making a noise in my head which I assumed to be giggling.

In the next few minutes, Mew taught me how to speak to her with my mind, and we continued on our way. Another fifteen minutes passed by before we finally made it out of the forest and into Basis Town.

"Well, here we are." I said. "... Where do we start?"

_Oh! I know! Wait here._ Mew responded. She transformed into a bird Pokémon (I think it's called a Pidgey?), and flew off into the skies. I could see her flying around, probably trying to find something interesting in town.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell to me.

"Huh?" I turned to see who had called me. A teenage boy probably a little older than me was running towards me. He had spiky hair, the color of which seemed to be a cross between orange and brown. "Um... hi?"

"Hey. The name's Blue." he introduced to me. "I'm just wondering, are you new here in Densu?"

I was briefly surprised to find out that he was speaking English, since I've gone two days listening to nothing but the Pokémon language. "Yeah, what of it?" I responded.

"Heh, I thought so. You made it pretty obvious." he replied with a smirk. "Looks like your Ditto has to do all the work for you, huh?"

"My... Ditto?" I asked. I thought to myself for a moment...

Oh yeah. Ditto, that weird blob Pokémon that could transform into anything. Now I know why Blue had called Mew a Ditto.

"Oh yeah! My Ditto, right!" I said, rolling with it. It was better for Mew to be known as a Ditto rather than Mew, a legendary Pokémon currently wanted by Team Origin.

"Anyways, you look like you could use some help. I'd be willing to help an amateur." Blue said. The way he said "amateur" made me feel a little ticked off.

"You should go see the region's professor." Blue continued. He waved somewhere towards the center of the town. "He might be able to sign you up as a trainer for the Legend League, the Pokémon League of this region."

The Densu region professor, huh? The only professor I remembered from the games was Professor Oak. I wondered who the professor of this region may be.

_I'm back! … Who's this?_ Mew asked me telepathically, landing next to me.

_He said his name's Blue._ I replied.

_Blue? Sounds familiar..._

"Yo! You still there?" Blue interrupted, waving his hand in front of my face. "You just zoned out for a second, kept staring at your Ditto."

_Ditto?_ Mew asked.

_Just roll with it. He saw you transform, so we'll just pretend your a Ditto for now._ I said.

"I'm fine." I told Blue. "I need to get going. I'll see the region's professor later, but I have something else to do right now."

"Alright. I guess I'll leave you alone then. And if you're thinking of challenging the Legend League, then I guarantee we'll see each other again." Blue said, a smirk on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He turned around and gave a nonchalant wave to me. "Smell ya later!"

_Aha! I remember now! That's Blue, one of the champions of Kanto before Red finally claimed the title. I wonder what he's doing in Densu..._

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever. I probably won't be becoming a trainer anytime soon, so I won't be meeting him again. Let's just find out more of Team Origin and get back to the Hall." I said out loud.

_Okay!_ Mew responded enthusiastically. This time, she transformed into an Espeon and walked beside me.

_By the way, I found something while I was flying up there._ Mew told me. _Helix is at the center of the town. He's giving some sort of speech._

I frowned. Who the hell who would listen to him?

_I heard that._ Mew said, giggling.

"What? You agree, don't you?"

We walked our way to the center of the town, which wasn't too hard. It was a relatively small town. The center of the town held a fairly large square, and sure enough a crowd of people had formed. At the center of the crowd, Helix was standing on a risen stand.

"... coming along fairly!" Helix announced on the stand. "We have gathered a substantial amount of original Legendary Pokémon to further our research."

I tried to listen as best as I could to Helix's speech. I was curious as to what Team Origin's motives were, and why there seemed to be a ton of people actually listening to him too. I remembered some of the teams from the games, like Team Rocket, were usually hated by everybody, but the people in this crowd seemed to actually be interested in what Helix was saying.

"But," Helix continued. "We are still trying our hardest to find one certain Legendary Pokémon, one that will cause a breakthrough in the history of science! This Pokémon is known as Eden!"

My heart sped up faster, and I began feeling a little insecure. Here I was, right in the middle of the crowd. If somehow I get caught.

_It's alright._ Mew assured.

_You try saying that when you're the most wanted Pokémon of a team armed with Master balls!_ I retaliated.

_I can feel you're fear. You _really_ need to calm down, or I'll drag you out of here myself. We really don't need you having a nervous breakdown right in front of Team Origin._

_… Fine, I'll try to calm down._

I focused my attention back on Helix and the crowd. The crowd seemed to be protesting at Helix. "How do you know this 'Eden' exists?" and "You made it up! 'Eden' doesn't exist!" and other shouts of protest echoed from the crowd.

"Now, I know many of you are still skeptic of Eden's existence, but I have proof of its existence!" Helix assured. "As you may know, I have traveled to the world where Eden is believed to have been hiding. This world is _much_ like ours, except for one difference. There are no Pokémon!"

This time, the crowd was confused. "A world without Pokémon? That's impossible!" I heard one person say.

_Believe it, buddy. You're all just characters in a video game._ I thought to myself.

"Here, I have brought proof from this world to prove of both its existence and Eden's." Helix held up what looked like a simple DVD.

_What's in there? A recording?_ I wondered. Helix put the DVD into a disc player that was next to him, and a large hologram of the recording appeared on top of the disc player.

"-and that's it with the current predicament between the U.S. and Europe." a female news reporter from the recording said.

_Hey, Don? What's 'CNN'?_ Mew asked me. _It says that at the bottom right corner of the hologram._

_It's a news network back on my world. Y'know, like one of those programs they broadcast on TV that say 'Breaking News!' and all that. _I replied._ Though, I wonder where Helix managed to get a recording of one of their news broadcasts..._

"And now, we have a report from Long Island, New York." the reporter continued. "Could Pokémon, the cute animals from the popular video game franchise, really exist? People from a local school in Kings Park believe they have just encountered some.

"According to the students, a crazy man burst into their school, armed with Pokémon! Here, we have footage of the scene captured by the school's cameras."

The hologram switched scenes from the woman to footage of... Ms. Veedubs' classroom.

Thankfully, there was no audio, but just seeing the video of that day again... There was me, when I still had my glasses... Helix bursting into the room... finding out I was a Pokémon...

The scene changed. It switched to me running through the halls, being chased by Helix, his cronies, and Gardevoir.

Again, the scene changed. Helix had caught me. His mouth was moving, but you couldn't hear anything from the hologram.

But I could still hear his words, what he said to me. How I was a Pokémon, and there was nothing I could do to change that. I might want to think I'm human, but in the end, I'm a Pokémon and always will be.

Suddenly, I felt angry. Not just at Helix, but at Arceus too. Why did Arceus ever create me? Didn't he ever think, just for a _second_, that a human who's also technically a legendary Pokémon would be one of the most sought after Pokémon in the world? That a human Pokémon might actually want to be normal, regular human, and not want to live his life constantly running from other humans?!

I realized that I was lucky that I was ever "reborn", however it may have happened. Because I was reborn, I got to live sixteen years of my life living happily, as just another human. But now? Now I was back here, in a world where trainers try to use powerful Pokémon for their own wants. Sure, maybe I would have loved my life as a Pokémon if I was never "reborn", but that didn't happen. I was reborn as a regular human, in another world. And I grew to love _that_ world, not this one. I wanted to go back to that world, where Pokémon were just video games.

I wanted to go back _**home!**_

_Don!_ Mew screamed into my head. I snapped my eyes open, realizing I had them shut.

I looked at where Helix was standing. The disc player and the stand where Helix was standing was in flames. Helix was lying on the floor next to the stand, clearly shocked at what had suddenly happened.

Oh no, did I do that? Of course, I told myself I wouldn't think of home or my family, but what happens when I do? I suddenly blow up Helix's device from pure anger.

_Don, come here._ Mew said affirmatively. I looked behind me. Mew was walking away from the crowd. She was most likely expecting me to follow.

_I... I didn't know..._ I tried to protest.

But she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She pulled me towards her with her psychic powers. Nobody seemed to notice. After all, it was just an Espeon using a bit of psychic power on its trainer. The people were more focused on what just happened with Helix's disc player.

She eventually led me back to the forest where we had emerged from earlier today. We went back into the forest. After a few minutes, she stopped and let me go. She transformed back into a Mew.

I refused to make eye contact with her.

I didn't want to talk to her.

I felt small. I wanted to run.

"Don, I don't want to force you talk to me, so can you please tell me why you suddenly blew up Helix's device like that?" Mew said out loud.

I didn't respond. This little talk with Mew was only making me want to run away more.

"Don, how do you think it looked like to the other human, when Helix's device suddenly explodes like that! You could have been caught!"

"Just... shut up!" I screamed. I transformed into an Eevee. Why an Eevee? I felt small, and I could run fast as an Eevee.

So that what I did. I tried to run as far from Mew as I could, but I didn't make it very far. Mew quickly tackled me to the ground and held me there.

"Don! Don't run from me, I just want to- Don? Are you okay?"

I was crying. I couldn't take it. The stress of the entire situation had finally caught up to me, and I felt like I had to let it out before I collapsed from the stress.

"Oh no, Donny..." Mew said. She picked up my pitiful self and held me close to her. I wanted to tell her to stop calling me Donny, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. I knew I would be looking back on this day in the future and telling myself how childish I was acting, but I didn't care. I just wanted to cry my eyes out.

Mew kept saying things to me. I wasn't listening. All I knew was that I felt like shit.

And Mew was helping me get through it. Normally, I'd probably push her away if she tried help me like this, but I needed comfort. And so far, I felt like Mew was the only one in this entire, stupid world who could help me.

* * *

"For one night, that will be 300 Pokédollars." the lady at the desk said. I handed over the money, and she handed me the keys. "You look sort of like that human Pokémon that Helix has been looking for." the lady commented.

"Really now?" I said, giving a slight laugh.

She laughed a little too. "Yes, but of course you couldn't be it. I saw that footage Helix was showing, and this Pokémon seemed to be wearing glasses and headphones."

I wanted to tell her not to call me a Pokémon, but I held my tongue. Instead, I asked her a question. "You don't happen to know why Helix wants this Pokémon, do you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't really pay attention to that stuff." the lady told me. "All I know is that, unlike other teams like Team Rocket, Team Origin isn't catching the Legendary Pokémon for evil, at least from what I've heard. Instead, they're trying to use the Pokémon to advance science."

"Oh, okay." I said, slightly disappointed at the lack of info. I was also a little skeptical to believe that Team Origin was actually using us Legendaries for good purposes. I remembered the way Helix treated me. It was anything but nice.

"If you want to learn more, I know that Team Origin has a large research center on the west side of town that's open to visitors. Maybe you could visit there tomorrow."

"Alright. And thank yooouu..."

"Margret." she finished. "And your welcome. Have a good night!"

I nodded my head and headed up to my room. According to the keys, it was floor 2, room 203. I entered the room and threw my backpack to the side.

Mew and I spent the rest of the day getting whatever supplies we would need to gather any info for tomorrow. We mainly just bought food and some new clothes for me. We also got some potions, status healers, escape ropes, and some repels, just in case. We steered clear from the Poké balls aisle.

I quickly took a shower and changed my clothes. I took a quick look at myself in front of the mirror. I looked... normal. Curious, I changed into my Pokémon forme. I still looked the same, except for the bright blue headphones that now adorned my head. They looked pretty much like the Beats by Dre from my own world. I pressed one of my hands to the headphones, and nearly fainted from fright. I felt a pulse inside the headphones. A beating _heart pulse_!

I guess that confirms it. These headphones are a symbol of me being a Pokémon, and there was nothing I could do about it. Sighing, I flopped onto the bed.

I had rented the cheapest room, so of course, there was only one bed. Which meant I would have to spend yet _another_ night in the same bed with Mew. Yes, it was comforting being with Mew when I was crying my eyes out earlier, but now I just wanted... to be alone.

Mentally, I called out, _Alright Mew! I rented a room, so you can teleport to me now._

In a few seconds, I heard a distinct _pop!_ in the room, and Mew appeared above me.

"What took you so long?" she asked me.

"I had to take a shower and change my clothes." I said simply.

A mischievous smile formed on her face. "What? You don't trust me with your privacy?"

"Um, no." I simply said, hoping to drop the topic.

"Why not?"

"Do you _really_ need a reason for that?!" I said incredulously. "Obviously, I don't want you to see me naked."

"You see me naked all the time."

"That, er, that's different! Humans are more modest. You Pokémon don't need to wear clothing."

"But you're technically a Pokémon too." Mew pointed out. "So doesn't that mean you don't have to wear clothing either?"

"Um... uh..." I flustered. I could tell that my face was probably as red as a beet now.

Mew burst out laughing. "Haha! I'm only kidding! You were really down from earlier, so I thought I could cheer you up the way I always do."

"That's... not funny!" I protested, swatting at her. I had a small smile on my face though.

That small swat eventually turned into a game of tag. I chased her around the room while she taunted me. When Mew was it, she mainly played around with me. Every time I turned around, Mew would appear in front of me and yell "Boo!"

This went on for a few minutes before we were finally tired. We were both laying down on the bed.

"That was fun." I commented, smiling. I really needed that. A little bit of fun can perk you up from any situation.

"That game reminded me when you were Eden. You were so much more carefree, and I was..." Mew trailed off.

"And you were what?" I asked, looking at her.

"Nothing." Mew said.

Unlike Mew, I wasn't as assertive to get answers unless I _really_ needed to. So I just dropped it.

"Alright." I responded. I turned off the lights in the room. "Good night."

"Good night." she responded.

I fell asleep, with one goal in my mind. Tomorrow, I would find out the motives of Team Origin.

* * *

**Again, all reviews and/or criticism are welcome, especially criticism! They help me to improve in areas where there should be improvement, and also give me the encouragement to write more. But y'know, you don't have to. Just saying... *whistles inconspicuously*.**


	4. Lost Memory 01

_ Searching for lost memories..._

_ Lost memories found. Opening first memory..._

-=-=-=- _**Start Intermission**_ -=-=-=-

If Mew thought really hard, she could remember the time she had with Eden. At the time, she took it all for granted. The fifty years she spent with Eden had been some of the best first years of her life.

If only she didn't make that stupid mistake...

It was a countless number of years ago (possibly billions) when Arceus created Mew and Eden, after the creation of the Lake Guardians known as Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. Using the genetic code of Mew, Arceus created the first species of Pokémon, Mews. Using the genetic code of Eden, Arceus created the first humans. These first organisms first inhabited a region that would later be known as Mt. Coronet.

Mew had always found Eden to be slightly odd. For one, he looked drastically different from the first humans created. Eden looked like a modern-day, bipedal human, while the first human created had a more feral, quadruped look. Not only that, he seemed to always prefer wearing some kind of clothing on himself. When Mew asked him why he needed to wear the clothing, he would just smile and say, "'Cause it's so warm and comfy!"

And third were the things on his head that would later be known as headphones. For some reason, Arceus thought that Eden should be the only human with the headphones, while all other humans wouldn't have it. This way, everyone would know that Eden was a Legendary, and not just human like everyone else.

One day, four years after the creation of Mew and Eden, they, along with the Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, were watching the humans and the Mews from high atop Mt. Coronet. At the time, Eden was still small, and probably wasn't much larger than Mew was.

That's when Azelf had a ridiculous idea. He looked at the others and said, "All the humans down there are boring! They're all doing nothing but walking around!"

"Hey!" Eden protested. "That's not nice! Are you saying I'm always boring and do nothing but walk around?"

"No." Azelf responded, looking back down at the scene below them. "You're always enthusiastic, Eden, but the humans Arceus made that are based off of you are really... dull. So I'm going to show them something awesome! I'm going to jump off the mountain and fly!"

"What?!" Mesprit exclaimed. "You'll die if you try!"

"No I won't." Azelf said defiantly. "We helped bind the powers of space and time, Mesprit! Flying should be easy, you just need the will to try!" With that, he turned and jumped off of the mountain.

"Azelf!" Everyone exclaimed, watching him fall to the ground.

And something amazing happened. He suddenly swerved upwards and flew. "I did it! Look, I'm flying!" he exclaimed. All of the humans at the bottom of the mountain stopped what they were doing and stared at Azelf in awe.

Uxie cocked his head and stared at Azelf through his closed eyes. "Hm... That actually looks kind of easy. Maybe I could try..." Uxie began thinking hard to himself, and before he knew it, he was being lifted off of the floor. "I-I'm doing it! I'm flying!" Uxie happily flew over to Azelf and flew alongside him.

As for Mesprit, she was overcome with shock and emotion. To think, that something like _this_ was possible? Mesprit felt so happy at this wonder, that she began flying too from the ecstasy. "Look! Azelf, Uxie, I'm flying too!" The three Lake Guardians flew together happily, above the amazed humans, and some Pokémon, from below.

"Wow!" Eden exclaimed, overwhelmed with inspiration at the spectacle. "They're flying! I want to try that!"

"Eden, wait! What if-" Mew grabbed Eden's arm, but he shook it off.

"I can do it if I try!" Eden said confidently, and jumped off of the mountain.

… And to Mew's surprise, he was flying too.

"I did it!" he exclaimed happily. He began laughing and flying with the Lake Guardians. After a few moments, he flew over to Mew. "Mew, you have to try this!"

"But-"

"C'mon!" he interrupted, grabbing Mew's paws and lifting her into the air.

"Aah! P-Put me down!" Mew protested.

"C'mon Mew, it's fun!" Eden said. He flew around, still holding onto Mew tightly. "I'll teach you how to fly! You just need to loosen up and believe that you can fly!" He looked at Mew in the eyes. "Okay, I'm going to let go now!"

"What!?"

"I promise I won't let you fall! But can you please try and fly?" Eden asked. After a brief second of doubt, Mew nodded her head.

"Okay. Three... two... one... go!" And Eden let go.

Mew was panicking as she steadily saw the ground rising to meet her. But Eden fell alongside her. "C'mon, Mew! You can do it, just believe that you can fly!"

Mew shut her eyes. She briefly thought for a moment that she was going to die, and nothing was going to save her. But then she remembered how Eden said he wouldn't let her fall, and she felt courage enter her. With all her power, she hoped, she _believed_ that she would fly.

And just as she closed in on the ground...

She swerved upwards and flew.

-=-=-=- _**Alert! Memory interrupted! Ending Intermission**_ -=-=-=-

_ Memory has been interrupted. More of the memory will be discovered when subject [Don] has [received one Legend League badge]._

* * *

**Author: Hello? Oh good, it's working. Now I don't have much time before the Memory Link cuts me off. Now, I know I haven't updated in over a week, but I assure you that the next chapter in the main story is almost finished, but it's _really_ long (at least for my standards). Anyways, what do you think of this chapter of Mew's pas...zZZzrt... Crap, the Memory Link is already cut...KzZ... me off for spoilers. Anyways, as usual please leave a review and stay tuned for...KzZZrRt... next chapter! …...KzZzZZZZZZRRRRRRRtttttttt...**


	5. A Game of Poke Ball

**Author: Christ, the first review I get and it suggests adding a lemon. Not saying that's a bad thing, I'm just not sure how to respond to that...**

**Mew: *flies out of nowhere* I wouldn't mind a nice lem-**

**Author: Shut up! You're not the author! … Wait a minute, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Don.**

**Mew: He's sleeping right now, so I need to find _someone_ to play with while I wait. *smiles mischievously at Donfyre and pulls out some rope***

**Author: *gulps* Okaaaaay. *turns to camera* Fine, how about this: I _might_ (and that's a REALLY big might!) make a lemon as an optional thing, but probably towards the end of the story! Again, that's only a might, so don't expect anything. Sorry, for those of you who wanted one now, but I'm not exactly at an age where I should be writing that kind of stuff... For now, please just be satisfied with Mew's playful, if a bit suggestive personality. I think you'll all like how Mew acts in this chapter.**

**Mew: Oh yes, I get to make Donny give me a nice-**

**Author: No! Don't spoil it! Sheesh, just go wake up Don already.**

**Mew: Will do! *pulls out a bucket of ice cold water***

**Author: Uh, preferably without traumatizing him!**

**Mew: Aww. What am I going with this bucket then? *glances at bucket, then at Donfyre with an evil smile***

**Author: *eyes widen* Oh no, don't you dare-! *Mew dumps bucket onto Donfyre***

**Mew: All better!**

**Author: *glares at Mew* J-J-J-Just wake up D-Don a-already...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Game of Poké Ball**

"Wake up Donny!" I heard Mew call to me. I just pulled the blankets over me.

"Do you _really_ want to make this harder for yourself, Don?" Mew asked, playfulness in her voice. You'd think that maybe I would have learned my lesson by now, but of course, I decided to be a defiant idiot and stay in bed.

"Fine then. Stay in bed, Donny." Mew said sweetly.

I was confused. Mew was actually letting me stay in bed? No, there had to be some catch. I pulled the blankets off of me and faced her. She was hovering a few feet away from me.

"Alright, what's the catch?" I asked bluntly.

"What do you mean? You wanted to stay in bed, so I let you." she replied innocently.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Something told me to get out of the bed _now_ before... something happens. I tried to sit up on the bed, but I couldn't! I kept struggling, but I just couldn't get out of the bed! My legs and back felt like they were glued to the bed, and I could only move my arms and head freely.

"Mew! Let me go!" I protested.

"I don't know." Mew said, floating over to me and sitting on my chest. "There's so many things I could do to you while you're stuck on the bed." she said, the mischievous smile I've come to fear appearing on her face.

I was afraid to ask, but I curiosity got the better of me. "Things like... what?" I asked.

"Maybe I could treat you like my pet for a few minutes." she suggested.

I gulped. "Uh, Mew? We're here to find out about Team Origin, remember? Not so you can have your... play time."

"We have the entire day to find out about Team Origin. Right _now_ though, I can do whatever I want to you." she said, smiling at me as if I was a toy she could play with all day long.

Well not if I had anything to say about it! I frowned at her before turning into my Pokémon forme. I remember from the games that darkness was strong against psychics. I imagined myself harnessing dark power, and then focused that power on whatever psychic restraints that Mew was using to hold me down on the bed.

I suddenly felt my the psychic restraints on my body disappear. Taking the chance, I pushed Mew away and leaped off of the bed. "It worked!" I whooped.

Mew was looking at me contemplatively. "Ooh, you found out a little more about being a Pokémon without me having to teach you." she mused.

"Yep, and if you don't mind, I am outta here!" I said, running towards the door and grabbing my shoes and backpack.

I almost made it to the door... until I got trapped in a pink bubble.

"W-What is this?" I asked out loud.

Mew summoned the pink bubble – with me inside – over to her.

"I'm not finished yet, Donny." she said. "Besides, you can't survive out there in Densu, all alone, if you left the room without me."

"What do you mean? I can take care of myself." I said defiantly.

"Really?" Mew asked rhetorically. "What about yesterday. You broke down and I had to comfort you as if you were a child." she had a smile on her face as she said this.

"Um..." I didn't really want to remember yesterday. I didn't like showing my weak side to anyone, even my own family. "Can we just forget that yesterday ever happened and focus on what we should do today?" I asked, giving a hopeful smile.

"Nope!" Mew said cheerfully. "Now I can tell all the other Legendaries how I got to comfort my little Donny when he was feeling sad."

Great. Now she has something she could use to blackmail me in the future.

"Now about your punishment..." Mew said.

"W-Wait a second, you never said you were punishing me." I said nervously.

"Well now it is." Mew said matter-of-factly. "You didn't get out of bed when I told you to, and then you tried to run away from me. You were being a very bad boy, Don."

"S-Stop treating me like a little kid!" I complained. Really, did she have to keep treating me like a toddler who doesn't know the difference between right and wrong?

She tilted her head at me. Then, to my surprise, the bubble popped and I fell onto the ground.

"I know exactly what your punishment should be now!" Mew said happily.

"Y-You do?" I asked tentatively.

"Yep! It's waiting for you outside. If you think you can take care of yourself so much, then why don't you just go outside?" Mew said, smiling.

I hesitated. Mew had that mischievous smile that told me that something awful was probably going to happen if I stepped outside. But I decided to play along.

"Um... okay then." I simply replied. I grabbed my backpack, slipped my shoes on, and headed towards the door.

"I'll wait for you outside!" Mew said, giggling. I heard a pop, and assumed that Mew had teleported to the outside.

I carefully opened the door, half-expecting some kind of horrible thing to pop out at me.

But there was nothing.

Giving a relieved sigh, I stepped out into the hallway and made my way to the hotel lobby. There didn't seem to be anything particularly strange happening yet, but I kept my guard up.

I made my way to the front desk in the main lobby. There was a different lady today at the desk.

"Good morning." I said, placing the room keys on the desk.

"Good morning to you too. It looks like you're leaving for- Oh Arceus!" the woman suddenly gasped when she looked at me.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked, confused.

"I-It can't be..." the woman simply murmured. She took off her own glasses. "Can you put this on please?"

Not bothering to ask why, I put them on.

And that's when I realized my mistake. I still had my headphones on.

"Oh crap!" I cursed out loud. I put the glasses back on the desk and backed away. "Look, it's not what it-"

"Someone! It's a legendary! A legendary is in the hotel!" the woman began to scream.

"Be quiet! Please!" I begged. I felt hopeless now. Already, I had been caught by the second day of being in Densu. What would happen now?

"Hiya Don! How'd your punishment go?" I suddenly heard Mew next to me.

"Oh my... two Legendaries..." the woman murmured. She had stopped screaming, and now she was just looking at us with a shocked expression.

"My punishment...?" I asked. I suddenly realized what Mew meant. "Wait, you knew I still had my headphones on! You were trying to get me caught!"

"And the first place prize goes to Donny!" Mew said, giggling.

"What the hell were you _thinking_ Mew?! Are you _trying_ to screw us over?!" I demanded.

"No, this is just your punishment for earlier."

"Well, look what happened now! We have a witness who saw the both of us, and Team Origin may soon be nipping at out heels!" I glanced at the woman, who was still staring at us. Her face was paler than it was before.

"You... You're speaking with the Mew..." she murmured. I realized that the woman couldn't understand the Pokémon language. I probably looked crazy, talking to a Pokémon who only responded by saying "Mew" a bunch of times.

"Okay, look, we don't want any trouble, we just want to-"

"No!" the woman interrupted. "You're a Legendary Pokémon! You... you might kill me because I saw you. Someone help! There are Legendaries here!" she began yelling her head off again.

_Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me!_ I thought frantically. I had half a mind to knock her out with a good punch, but I didn't want to be _that_ cruel. I didn't want to tun away, that would just attract more attention. And dammit, I was even too inexperienced to be able to use any Pokémon sleep moves! I then noticed how Mew was giggling right next to me. "You know how to fix this, don't you?" I asked her.

"I miiiiight." she said, smiling.

"Then dammit, fix it already!" I demanded.

"No."

"W-What?" I said, confused. I looked around. The woman was still screaming and I could hear people from upstairs beginning to make their way to the lobby.

"Not until you admit that you can't survive in this world without me." Mew said smugly.

I almost said that I wouldn't do it, but I could hear that people throughout the hotel drawing closer to us. "Fine, I can't survive in this world without you, now fix this!"

"Hmm... You're just saying that." Mew said, frowning at me.

By now, more people had entered the lobby and staring at us with shocked expressions. Some of them began to release their Pokémon.

I _really_ didn't want to battle.

"Alright! Mew, I'm useless in this world and I can't do anything unless you're here with me! Now fix this, _please_!" I begged.

Mew smiled. "Good boy!"

I didn't know what really happened after that. There was a bright flash of pink light, blinding me. When the light had subsided, I opened my eyes and looked around. The people and Pokémon in the lobby were all lying on the floor, asleep.

"They won't remember what happened once they wake up." Mew assured. "But you might want to take care of your headphones before we leave."

I changed back into my human forme, while Mew just giggled at me.

"L... Let's just go." I said.

* * *

I had absolutely _no_ end of it from Mew after that. First, I break down in front of her yesterday, and now I was forced to admit that I can't do anything in the Pokémon world without her.

The two of us had a quick breakfast (Mew threatened to tie me up and starve me after I bought her nothing but Poké kibble. Knowing her, she probably wasn't kidding, so I bought her a big plate of pancakes. She still showed me a rope to make her point though...), then we headed for the west side of town.

_So where are we going?_ Mew asked telepathically. She had turned into a Kirlia this time and was walking alongside me.

_Team Origin's base should be on this side of town. We should be able to find out more there._

We kept walking along. Before we found what we thought was the building. It was a large, white building, situated in a clearing in the town.

_I guess we can just go in then,_ I said. We walked inside the building.

The inside of the building looked like a museum. Groups of people milled about, looking at what I presumed to be the current research of Team Origin.

"Hello!" I heard someone to my left say to me.

It was Helix.

The stuff he was wearing made him look like a scientist. He was wearing a white lab coat, and oddly enough, glasses. Other than that, he looked somewhat normal. He was wearing white shirt with a large double helix going down the center, and typical blue jeans.

"Oh. Uh, hi." I simply said. I tried to make myself seem normal on the outside, but I was seething with anger on the inside. He's the reason I'm in this entire mess in the first place.

"You must be new here in Densu. Have you come here to be registered as a trainer for the Pokémon league of this region, the Legend League?" Helix asked. He seemed so nice when he saw me a normal human.

_Well, what do you think?_ I asked Mew.

_Hmm... why not? There may be some places that you can only access as a Pokémon trainer, so you might as well._

_ … Alright. Might as well._

I turned to Helix. "Okay, I'll register for the Legend League."

Helix smiled. How could he seem so nice when he treated me like trash when we first met? "That's great! I see you even consulted your Pokémon for the decision. I know many psychic type trainers who consult their Pokémon for help. Now, as you may know, I am the Pokémon professor of this region-"

"W-wait, what?" I interrupted. "_You're_ the Pokémon professor of this region?"

"Yes. Surely, you've heard of me? I am both the Pokémon professor of this region and the leader of Team Origin. I want to make a place in history as a man who made great contributions to science." Helix used hand gestures as he spoke to emphasize his point.

So Helix was the Pokémon professor as well as being the leader of Team Origin. Not only that, it seems like he only wants to do all this for the future of science. No wonder why the people of Densu trusted him so much.

But I still felt like something was off. I decided not to question it for now though.

"Anyways, come with me and we will register you as a trainer." Helix said, walking into a room at the left side of the building.

_At least he doesn't seem to suspect anything yet._ I said to Mew as we followed him.

_I checked his mind. He seems to think that we're just normal trainers like everyone else._ Mew told me.

_Is there anything else you can find out about him?_

_ I... can't. His mind is too well-protected. I think he had training against psychic types. Bummer though, it would have made collecting information a _lot_ easier._ Mew commented.

Helix closed the door behind us as we entered the room.

"Now first things first, your starter Pokémon. We have a choice between-"

"I would not like a starter Pokémon, thank you." I interrupted.

Helix seemed shocked. "You wish to refuse using a starter Pokémon? We have eighteen starter Pokémon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos regions to choose from." he offered.

I still refused. Maybe if I was just a regular human trainer that somehow landed in the Pokémon world, I would have chosen a starter. But I was technically a Pokémon too, and it just felt wrong to be training another one.

"Alright, if you insist." Helix said. "Then I will give you your Pokédex." Helix picked up a red device on a nearby table and handed it to me. "This is the latest model of the Pokédex by Professor Oak. It's the standard edition from the Kaalos region." Helix explained. "I don't need to explain what the Pokédex does, do I?"

"No." I responded.

"Good! Now finally, your trainer card." Helix walked over to the same table that had the Pokédex and this time, picked up a silver card. It was blank.

The procedure for the trainer card was simple. He took a headshot of me and put the picture on the card, asked for my name, which was printed beside the picture, and gave me an ID number, which was printed below my name. Lastly, I signed my name on the back.

"That's it! You're finished!" Helix announced. "All you need to do now is head to a Pokémon center and sync your Pokédex and trainer card, and you'll be set."

"Thank you." I said. I didn't really mean it, considering I was still harboring a hatred towards him, but for the sake of looking normal, I thanked him.

"Your welcome!" Helix said. He then began inspecting my face. "Hmm... you look strikingly similar to a certain Pokémon I'm looking for..."

My heart skipped a beat. I had the urge to run away right then and there, but I kept my ground. "Really? What Pokémon is this?" I asked, hoping I sounded normal.

"Well, perhaps you can explore the building and find out!" Helix suggested. "This building is also used as a place for our team, Team Origin, to conduct our research. Some facilities are open to visitors, so you can learn about our current goals and studies."

"Alright, I think I'll do that!" I said, giving a fake smile. _I was going to anyways..._

Mew and I headed out of the room, and Helix gave us a last farewell. "Good luck on your journey to become champion of the Legend League! Remember, only the champion can make the decisions for our region, so work hard to reach that goal!"

As we left the room, I gave a sigh of relief. _Well that went... surprisingly well. I guess we should explore the building now._ I told Mew.

We looked around the building. It seemed pretty much like a museum, with different facilities of study. One facility described how Team Origin was able to mass produce the Master Ball, but it only Team Origin was allowed to use it.

We headed into another room.

_Look, it's you, Don!_ Mew said. She was pointing to a sculpture of me at the center of the room. A large crowd of people had gathered in front of the sculpture.

Mew and I walked over to the sculpture. It looked _sort of_ like me. Some features were a bit off. The biggest differences between me and the sculpture was that the sculpture had glasses and headphones on.

In front of the statue was a large electric screen, with info the sculpture. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd with Mew and began reading from the screen.

"Eden, the human Pokémon." I read out loud. "A discovery by Team Origin has led scientists to believe in the existence of a human Pokémon named Eden. Proof of this was found in a library during the Hall of Origin Raid. A book states how, during the creation of the universe and our world, Mew and Eden were created. Similar to how Mew is believed to be the ancestor of all Pokémon, the book states that Eden is the ancestor to all of humanity.

"Recently, Team Origin has been able to prove the existence of Eden. Eden was found to be living on another world, perhaps another universe, where Pokémon didn't exist. It is now believed that the human Pokémon is hiding within our own world after escaping from capture.

"Eden is currently the most wanted Pokémon of Team Origin. It is believed that, if he is captured, scientists will be able to create a great scientific achievement: Pokémon translators. Eden is able to understand Pokémon speech as well as speak the human language. If Eden is captured and studied, scientists will be able to create Pokémon translators for all to use and bond easier with their Pokémon." I finished the large description on myself.

_Well... I guess that's why I'm wanted so badly..._ I said.

_What's wrong? You seem down, Donny._ Mew asked sincerely.

_It's just... there doesn't seem to be anything bad about this team! They seem like a generally sincere group of people that only formed a team for the good of science._ I explained.

_I'm sure there's _something_ bad about them. We just have to keep searching._

_I don't know... The more we look around, the less convinced I'm getting..._

_Then how do you explain the way Helix was treating you?_ Mew pointed out.

I sighed. I didn't know how to answer that question, so I figured that we might as well search the building some more.

Another facility described the founding of Team Origin. Apparently (according to the electric screen, that is), Team Origin was founded to try and find out the true nature of Pokémon and their origins. To do this, they're targeting original Legendary Pokémon.

_Original Legendary Pokémon are the first Legendaries to have been created._ Mew explained to me when I asked. _Me and you are original Legendaries. There are also other Mews in this world, and they're also Legendary Pokémon, but I will always be the original!_

_ Have you met these other Mews?_ I asked, curious.

_Yeah, but it's sad because these Mews actually age. Original Legendaries never age..._ I could hear a bit of sadness in her voice when she said that. I decided not to question it.

We kept searching some more, before Mew pointed out something.

_Look at that._ Mew said, pointing to a door in the founding of Team Origin facility. The door read, "Team Origin members only", and there was a card scanner next to the door.

_What about it? We can't go in._

_Silly, I can just teleport us in! We might actually find something interesting instead of walking around this boring museum._

_I... don't know. We might get caught..._

_Well I'm teleporting us anyways! No one's around, so threetwoone go!_

She suddenly latched onto me and we were quickly teleported to the other side of the door. We were in a long, white hallway, going left to right from the door. Behind us was the door that we had just teleported through. Thankfully, no one else was in the hallway.

"Finally!" Mew exclaimed out loud. She transformed back into a Mew and stretched. "I hate being anything other than a Mew. It's fun, but weird having to get used to another body."

"Really? How about you think that whenever you try to force me to turn into an Eevee?" I suggested with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"But it's fun turning _other_ people into different things!" Mew said. "That way I can play with others all I want. If I could, I would turn you into a cute little plushie, but Arceus forbids me from transforming other Legendaries."

"Um... why?" I asked curiously.

"We had a certain... incident." Mew said, laughing a little nervously.

Rolling my eyes, I looked around the hallway we were in. There were a few doors on the sides of the hallway, and at the ends of the hallway were turns, presumably leading to other parts of the building.

"What happens if we get caught?" I asked Mew as we began walking down one part of the hallway.

"I'll just put them to sleep, like I did in the hallway." Mew assured with a wave of her paw.

The first door we came to was labeled, "Master Ball Production".

"Master balls, huh? Let's take a look see..." I said, opening the door. We stepped inside, and was taken aback. There was a whole underground factory in here, shelves lined with hundreds of thousands of Master balls!

"Do they really need all _this_ for just a few Legendaries?" I said out loud, shocked by the sheer size of the room.

"Maybe we can steal them." Mew suggested.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I don't even think that whatever magical powers you have could steal all of _this_!" I shook my head after looking at the room one last time, and turned to leave.

"Mew? We should go explore some of the other rooms before we're caught." I scanned the room for her. "Mew?"

"I'm here!" Mew suddenly flew over to me from somewhere in the room. I didn't bother questioning what she was doing, so we left the room.

The next room we saw was labeled, "Valuable Possessions and Productions"

"Ooh, valuable!" Mew said, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. Rolling my eyes, I opened the door and stepped inside. Again, no one was else was inside the room. What's with the terrible security?

The inside of the room looked like a large faculty room, labeled tables placed around the room. On top of the tables were multiple items.

I went up to one of the tables, which was labeled, "Developing Products". A litter of assorted items were on the table Mew went over and picked up an item that looked like a CD.

"TM 101 – Transmit." Mew read from the disc. "I've never heard of this move before!"

Oh yeah. TMs. I remembered never using them in the older games for being one-use only. A friend told me how the later games made them reusable though.

"I think I'll learn it!" Mew announced.

"Whoa, wait. Isn't it dangerous to be using a TM that's still in development?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out now!" Mew flew off somewhere to find a computer. Shrugging my shoulders, I explored the rest of the room.

One table caught my eye. It was labeled "Foreign Possessions – Research on Objects Needed". On the table were a whole muck of items from my own world. There were iPhones, Mac OS's, and even some Google Glasses. What caught my eye though, was the Gameboy sitting in one corner of the table. I picked it up and examined it.

"This thing is ancient..." I turned on the power. Lo and behold, Pokémon Yellow was in the game cartridge. I played around for a bit, not even noticing that Mew began watching me play. In the game, I walked over to the PC and checked the storage system. I feel bad for whoever use to own this Gameboy; the game had all 151 species of Pokémon caught, including Mew.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Mew asked from behind me. "I look funny."

"Yes, and you look like that because the graphics on this thing is limited. Either way, it's a cool find. I'm keeping this." I said, putting the Gameboy into my backpack. Not sure when I would use it, but it might entertain me. _Wonder why Helix looted all this stuff from my own world. And how did he not learn my name by now after all that time spent in my own world..._ I wondered. I turned to Mew. "So, how did that TM go?"

Mew frowned. "I used it... but I have no idea what it's supposed to do." she then looked at me with a mischievous smile. "Maybe I can test it on you when we have free time."

"Oooookay then." I said a little uneasily. "Did you find anything else in this room?"

"Well, I found these!" Mew said, levitating a few books beside her. I grabbed the books from her.

"Those used to be from the Hall of Origin's library," Mew explained. "But there's another book in there that might be worth looking at!"

I searched through the books. Most of them seemed to be written by Arceus himself, mainly about all the other Legendary Pokémon and the making of the universe. One book, however, caught my eye. It was labeled "Helix's Notes".

"Bingo." I said smugly. "This should be all the info we might need on Team Origin." I noticed small words were written on the bottom of the cover. It said, "Do no open without permission." I simply shrugged my shoulders. It's not like anyone was looking, right? I opened the book, and what was on the first page surprised me.

It was a small machine. It emitted a small light and began to speak.

"_Scanning individual holder of book..._" the machine said.

"What's it doing?" I asked Mew. She simply stared at the machine, her tail swishing in interest.

"_ALERT! ALERT! The holder of the book is not my master, Helix! The holder is an unidentified Pokémon! Activating alarm system!_" The book suddenly clamped shut, and activated the alarm for the entire building!

"What the-! Oh no, we'll be spotted!" I shouted over the alarm. I felt myself instinctively turn into Pokémon forme. I was really worried of getting caught, so I shoved Helix's book into my backpack and looked to Mew for help.

"Don't let them see you! Transform into something!" Mew told me.

"What should I-"

"Anything!"

Hastily, I transformed into the first thing I saw: a Mew. I held onto my backpack with my paws and floated next to Mew.

"Now what?" I shouted over the alarm. Right at that moment, the door to the room burst open, and multiple Team Origin members filled the room. I noticed the simple apparel that all of the Team Origin members wore: all white clothing. A white shirt, white pants, white coat, white belt, and even white shoes. There were faces and hair were at least normal. Going down the center of their coats was a large double-helix.

And what made me sweatdrop was the fact that every single on of them had a Master ball attached to their belts.

I cursed to myself.

"Hold on to me, Don, I'm going to teleport us."

"O-Okay." Putting my now really large backpack onto one shoulder, I grabbed onto one of Mew's arms.

"Legendaries!" One of the Team Origin members shouted. "Capture 'em!"

"Mew!" I shouted desperately, watching as all of them took out their Master balls and took aim. I saw a pink glow encompass us, and just as I saw a Master ball fly towards us, we had teleported in a bright flash of pink.

We were now outside the building. Surprised, I stopped flying and landed on the ground.

"A Mew!" I heard someone exclaim next to me.

"Don, get over here, we're still in the public!" I heard Mew say from far above me. I flew up to her hastily while still holding on to my backpack.

Looking around, we were a few meters away from the front entrance of the building. I could hear the alarms even from outside of the building.

"Let's go!" Mew insisted, grabbing my paw and pulling me to the edge of town. I stole a glance behind us. What I saw were a lot of confused townsfolk and a bunch of Team Origin members chasing after us. Looking back to what was ahead of us, I saw the exit to the town. There was a large path leading out of the town, along with a sign next to the road saying "Route 1".

We kept flying towards Route 1, when I suddenly felt a sharp, tearing pain across my back. Crying out in pain, I let go of Mew's paw and tumbled to the ground.

"Donny!" Mew exclaimed in horror from above me. I looked up and saw that a flying-type Pokémon had attacked me.

"We got one of them!" I heard a man say from not far away. "Now Fearow attack that other Mew!"

I saw Mew launch a blast of psychic energy at the Fearow as if it was nothing. She then flew down to me and encased us in a pink bubble, lifting us high above the Team Origin.

"Arceus!" Mew called, looking at the sky. "Now's the time to bring us back to the hall!"

I looked around. I don't know what happened to my back, but it felt punctured. Was I losing blood? It felt that way, as I began to feel light-headed. I looked around the bubble, and saw a bunch of Team Origin's flying-type Pokémon trying to pop the bubble.

And then I saw the glow of white light encompass Mew and I. It grew steadily larger, and in a flash, Mew and I had teleported.

* * *

"Welcome back, Mew and- Oh! What happened to Don?!" I heard Arceus ask from above me. I didn't have the will to fly anymore. Whatever happened to my back, it was hurting like _hell_, and I felt like my energy was slowly drifting away.

"No time, a high-leveled Fearow used Drill Peck on Don." Mew said. I felt her take the backpack from me and search the inside. "I _know_ we have hyper potions in here somewhere... Here it is!" I glanced at her and saw her trying to fumble with the pink bottle. "Um... how do I use this?"

I had another brief remembrance from the games. It was one line I remember an NPC saying, something about how Pokémon only knew how to use natural items, but didn't have the slightest clue how to use man-made items.

"It's a spray." I managed to croak. "Squeeze the handle."

Mew was finally able to find out how the potion worked, so she began squirting some of the liquid onto my back. It stung like crazy, as if a knife was being wedged into the wound. I cried out in pain.

"I thought you said that Legendaries couldn't die!" I said through clenched teeth.

"I said that we can't age, but of course we can still die!" Mew replied. "It'll go away Don, just wait for a few seconds." I waited for a few moments, before the pain was replaced with a soothing relief.

"T-Thanks..." I managed to say.

"Your welcome, Donny!" Mew said, giggling.

Arceus spoke up. "Well, how did Densu go? Did you find anything?"

Feeling healed, I stood up and flew up to Arceus. "Yeah. In the backpack we found some stuff." I took out the books with my paws before dropping them on the floor due to how heavy the books felt.

"Um, I'm gonna turn back into a human now." I said.

"Aww." Mew complained. "You look good as a Mew." she said, smiling and staring at me with half-lidded eyes.

I wasn't sure whether that was compliment or... something else. Shaking the thought away, I turned back into a human. I was still in my Pokémon forme.

"Looks like you managed to recover some of the books stolen from our library." Arceus commented. "But this," he said, holding up Helix's notebook. "should have a sufficient amount of info I need on Team Origin. Thank you for doing this, Don and Mew. I'll be examining this notebook to see what info I can get from Team Origin. In the mean time, you two can stay in the Hall. If I find out anything, I will tell you, Don."

We said your welcome. I grabbed my backpack and Mew and I left the room.

"You realize that you owe me now, right?" Mew said, smiling.

I looked at her nervously. "You, uh, don't have anything in mind, do you?"

"No. But I'll think of something." she said, a mischievous glint in her eye. "But right now, let's go to my room!"

"Um, I kind of wanted to-" I stopped talking after seeing the frown Mew was giving me. I knew what was going to happen after that: she would give me a big smile before doing something horrible to me. For the sake of my health, I shut up and said, "Fine, let's go."

"Good boy! You're starting to get the hang of how I work." Mew said happily, leading the way. I just shook my head and sighed. I still haven't gotten over the fact that I was somehow being ordered around by a pink, cat-like creature who was only half my size.

We got to Mew's room, and she led me inside.

I decided to look at that Pokédex Helix had given me. I took it out and turned it on. I found the dex to be kind of weird, having a holographic, yet tangible screen. To my disappointment, the entire Pokédex was empty except for four entries: Mew, Spearow, Arceus... and Eden.

"Whoa, look. I'm in the Pokédex."

Mew flew over to me and glanced at the screen. "So? All Pokémon are in the Pokédex."

"I know, but it's just... weird to see myself in the dex." I looked at the screen again. All it had was my name and a picture of myself. The picture was slightly inaccurate compared to how I looked like right now. Again, the picture had glasses whereas I did not. I knew that the only to get full info on a Pokémon was to catch it, but I am absolutely _not_ planning on going into a Poké ball anytime soon.

"So, got any bright ideas as to to what we should do now?" I asked Mew, putting the Pokédex back into my backpack. "We finished our objective in Densu. Now what?"

Mew's face lit up. "I know! You haven't been able to play a game with me and the others. Maybe we can try that!"

I was skeptical as to how this game was going to work out, but I nodded my head. "Sure. Nothing else to do anyways."

"Yay! I'll go get some of the others. Stay here!" With that, she flew out of the room.

Stay in the room? Yeah, no, I didn't think so. If I'm fast enough, I could probably take a quick stop at the library and get back to the room before Mew noticed.

And that's what I did. I ran over to the library as fast as I could. Upon getting inside, I took a look around for anything interesting. I have to find _something_ to keep me entertained here in the Hall. That gameboy was probably going to run out of battery if I kept using it, and while even though I (sort of) trusted Mew, I'm not sure if I like the fact that I would have to keep playing with her all the time.

I eventually came a book that caught my interest. It was a somewhat small book of all the Pokémon moves that existed. I took the book and headed back to Mew's room, reading the book on the way.

"Protect." I read out loud. "Enables the user to evade all attacks. It's chance of failing rises if it is used in succession." There was a picture next to the description of a Gardevoir using protect. It looked like a clear sphere was encompassing the Pokémon.

"I wonder if..." I brought a hand up and imagined that a boulder was rolling towards me. I imagined that my hand was a shield, and just before the boulder hits...

I suddenly felt a wall release from my hand and form all around me. I had done it! I used a move just by reading about it, and it seemed like a helpful move too!

Feeling satisfied, I continued on my way to Mew's room, putting the book in my sweater. I entered the room, closed the door behind me... only to be pushed against the wall by a psychic power.

"Where were you?" Mew immediately interrogated, getting up close to my face and giving me an accusing look.

"What? I just wanted to head out somewhere."

Mew cocked her head. "Do I need to punish you again? I told you to stay here, and instead you go out?"

I didn't respond. I looked behind her and saw that Manaphy, Victini, Celebi, Jirachi, Meloetta and the Lake Guardians were behind her and watching.

"Um..." I said, trying to release myself from Mew's psychic hold. "Do you really need to do this when you're friends are right behind you?"

"They've seen me punish Azzy before." Mew said simply. I assumed Azzy to be Azelf. Does she have a pet name for everybody?

"Well I for one don't plan on being punished two times in one day." I replied, trying to keep a calm face. Harnessing that dark power again, I broke Mew's psychic hold and walked past her. "Can't we just get on with the game you planned?"

Mew seemed to have a moment of self-conflict, before she said, "Alright, we can start the game. But now you owe me twice."

Rolling my eyes, I joined the others, who were just staring at me sheepishly.

"Okay, the game we'll be playing is Poké ball!"

Everyone groaned after Mew said this. A few even tried to leave the room, but Mew blocked the way. "You all agreed to play, so none of you can leave until we play at least one game."

"Um... how do you play the game?" I said out loud.

"I'll explain, Eden." Azelf said.

"Don." I corrected, slightly annoyed that some of the Legendaries _still_ couldn't get my name correct.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, Poké ball is a game Mew made up. Basically, one Pokémon is 'it' and has to chase and catch another one of the players."

"So it's basically tag?"

"Yeah, but Mew has her own special rules. One, you have to catch one of the others with a special type of Poké ball that Mew made. Two, the 'it' Pokémon can't use any moves except for block and disable. Three, if someone is finally caught, then the 'it' Pokémon can do whatever she or she wants to the Pokémon that was caught."

"Wait, anything?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Azelf said, slightly down. I looked around at everyone else, who was watching Azelf explain the game to me.

"Then why does everyone seem to hate the game?"

"Because Mew's _always_ it!" Victini exclaimed. "And she usually only targets one Pokémon." Everyone began staring at me.

"You guys don't think...?" I said, slightly nervous.

"Mew's probably going to be targeting you, Don." Uxie said simply.

"How'd you guess?" Mew said, giggling.

"You always target the newest player of the game!" Victini exclaimed. "When you first showed me how to play, you caught me eight times and made me do a lot of embarrassing stuff!"

"Then maybe you should try to protect Donny from me then?" Mew suggested. To my surprise, many of the Legendaries actually agreed to doing that.

"But then what if I switch targets? I could easily catch one of you if waste your energy trying to protect Don." Mew reminded. That's when the Legendaries began thinking twice.

"On second thought, I think I'll just go my way. Good luck, Don." Victini said. The other Legendaries who had at first agreed to protect me said about the same thing.

_Traitors..._ I thought, annoyed.

"Well, let's start the game!" Mew announced, clapping her hands.

* * *

All of us were standing out in the hallway outside Mew's room. Mew held a special type of Poké ball in her paw: instead of being red on the top, it was pink on the top.

"I'll give you all a twenty second head start." Mew said. "Ready?" We all responded yes, if a bit lethargically. "Good! One, two..."

I was already on my way. I ran down the hallway and made a left turn. I had no idea where I was going, as long as it was away from Mew.

"Hey, where are you going?" I heard someone from above me. It was Azelf.

"Anywhere, as long as it's away."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you flew instead of ran?"

"... I guess so." I jumped up and flew in the same direction I was heading, making a few turns here and there. Azelf stayed by my side the entire time.

"Why are you with me? You know Mew will be targeting me."

"Well you need at least _someone_ to protect you. It was brutal when Mew kept targeting Victini the last time we played this game."

"Um, well thanks." I said.

"No problem!"

A few more seconds, and I decided to stop. Something felt off.

"Um... where exactly are we?" I asked Azelf.

His eyes widened in shock. "I... I think we just went in a complete circle."

I looked to my left. There was Mew's room. "Dammit, then that means that Mew's-"

"Hiya!" A voice suddenly said from above me. I let out a small scream and flew to Azelf. Turning around, I saw that it was Mew.

"Wow, I didn't know you were going to make it _this_ easy for me Donny." Mew said, giving a large grin at me. "You're mine now!" she threw the Poké ball at me.

"Don, get out of the way!" Azelf tried to warn me. Instead, I held out a hand and used protect to block the ball. The Poké ball deflected off of my spherical shield and landed on the floor.

Mew gave me a surprised look. "When did you learn protect?"

I took out the book I had on Pokémon moves. "I just read it from here."

Mew frowned. "I forgot about that ability you have."

"My ability?"

Mew nodded. "Like me, you can use any Pokémon move that exists, Don. The difference though is that you can use the move simply by reading or even seeing the move."

"R-Really?" I opened up the book and flipped to the T section.

"Teleport. Can be used to flee from wild Pokémon, or if you are a wild Pokémon, can be used to flee from battle." I read out loud. I looked up and saw that Mew had gotten her Poké ball back.

"Aww, now you're going to challenging to catch." Mew said, pouting. She switched her gaze to Azelf. "Maybe I should get Azelf first, since he's an easy target. And then in our next game, I can catch you, Don!"

I quickly grabbed Azelf's arm. "Hold on Azelf!" I quickly teleported us just as Mew threw her Poké ball.

To my disappointment, I had only teleported about thirty meters away from Mew, but it was enough to start running. I let go of Azelf and shouted for him to run. We flew as fast we we could away from Mew. We came across an intersection in the hallway and I turned right.

And that's when I realized my mistake. I noticed how Azelf wasn't with me anymore, and I realized with horror that when I had turned right at the intersection, Azelf had turned left. I stopped and tried to fly back towards him, only to see that Mew was now at the intersection. She saw that Azelf and I were now separated, and she gave me an evil smile.

Gulping, I tried to fly away from Mew, only for her to suddenly appear in front of me, blocking my way.

"H-Hey, you can't use teleport!" I protested.

"That wasn't teleport, that was block, silly!"

I hastily tried to teleport away, only to find that it wouldn't work. I then tried to fly away, only to be stopped by an invisible wall.

Mew giggled. "You can't escape now, Donny. Just get in the Poké ball like a good Pokémon."

The way she called me a "good Pokémon" enraged me, but I knew that I couldn't do anything about it. I was trapped.

Mew threw the Poké ball, and I tried to swerve to the left, but the damn thing hit my foot. I was quickly sucked into the thing.

How did it feel like? Imagine yourself slowly being immobilized, nothing but darkness all around you. I tried to struggle against it, but this must have been a strong Poké ball; I couldn't summon the energy to try and escape.

And all at once, I regained feeling again. I looked around to see that I was in a spherical room with see-through walls. On the outside, I could see a large Mew looking at me happily.

"I got yoooou~!" she said.

"Let me out!" I shouted. She didn't seem to acknowledge my presence though.

_So Poké balls are apparently see through from the inside..._ I thought. I realized that Mew probably couldn't even see or even hear me from the outside.

"Well, time to get the others!" she said flying off to find the others.

I sighed and decided to look around the room. There was nothing interesting except for a single button on one side of the room.

"What does this do...?" I pressed the button, and I was quickly sucked out of the room.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, landing on the floor below Mew.

"Oh, you let yourself out." she commented, flying down to see me.

"Ugh... let's just find the others and get whatever you want to do with me over with." I said, getting off the floor and flying next to her. She only giggled. What scheming things could she be plotting to do with me?

* * *

We eventually gathered everyone. Most of them were looking at me with sympathy, probably knowing that Mew was probably going to do something awful. Some of the others were just glad they weren't caught, namely Victini. He was probably psyched that he didn't have to go through Mew's wrath again. The players of the game who weren't caught were in a group in front of Mew and I.

"Alright, so I caught Donny!"

"Surprise surprise..." I muttered.

"Aww, don't be like that. The thing I want to do with you isn't too bad!"

"I highly doubt that..."

Mew just smiled at me. "What I want you to do Donny... is kiss me!"

"WHAT?! Are you _crazy_?!" I shouted, flying backwards. The other legendaries were just looking at Mew and I with shocked expressions, especially Celebi.

Mew gave me a sad look. The worst part was that it was a genuinely sad look, not one of those kiddy pouts that she usually gives.

"Uh Mew? You can't think of something different... can you?" I said, laughing nervously. The sad look that Mew had was quickly replaced with smile. A slightly maniacal smile.

"Alright Donny. I suppose you won't mind being turned into a plushie then."

"Wait Mew! Didn't Arceus forbid you from transforming other Legendaries?" Meloetta quickly said, trying to stop her.

"I won't be doing it. He will." Mew said, advancing towards me. "I'll use a move called transmit."

"Y-You found out what transmit does?" I asked tentatively.

"Yep! Turns out, I can use it to force another Pokémon to use one of their own moves. Which means I can force you to use your transform move and turn into a plushie, and I won't technically be the one transforming you!" Mew explained happily. I suddenly felt a strange force in my mind.

"Ack! Get out of my head!"

"Here's your transform move!" Mew said. I felt something click within my mind, and I slowly felt myself transforming, starting from my feet and working its way upward. I looked down, and saw with dismay that I was slowly shrinking and turning into a stuffed doll.

"H-Hey! Stop it!" I tried to use transform to turn back into a human, but found out that it was disabled.

"Only if you agree to do the first thing I asked you to do."

"Alright, fine!" I hastily said without a second thought. Mew smiled and used transmit to force me back into a human. I stared at her awkwardly while she just looked at me, smiling.

"Um... do we have to do it with half of the Hall watching?" I asked.

"Yep!" she simply replied.

I groaned and walked up to her. My face was probably as red as a pepper right now. "I quickly gave her a quick peck before I withdrew.

But Mew would have none of that. She grabbed my head with her paws and pulled me in for a full kiss. My eyes shot open with shock at the sudden attack and the crowd of Legendaries who were watching all let out a loud gasp at Mew's action. I tried to push Mew away but she kept holding in her grasp.

She eventually broke the kiss and gave a toothy smile. "That's better!" I just stared at her with an extremely shocked look. My face felt like as hot as the sun itself. "You look cute when you're all dumbfounded like that!"

"Uh... I... I think that's enough for me." I said, the words, trying to make an excuse to stop playing this game. No doubt if I played another game, Mew would find something even _more_ embarrassing to do with me... And more intimate. "I think I'll go see Arceus to see how he's doing with info on Team Origin." I walked away before Mew could find a way to stop me.

"Um, okay then. See you later, Donny!" Mew said, waving at me. As I walked away from all of them, I heard Mew say, "Who wants to play another game?" I didn't hear anyone speak up.

I began to wonder if Mew was crazy as I walked to Arceus's room. Why is she always so intimate with me? She shoved her, uh, groin into my face the first day I met her, always tries to convince me to sleep in the same bed as her, this morning she tried to... do something to me while I was immobilized on the bed, and now she gives me a full out kiss in front of a bunch of the other Legendaries. And it's only been four days! Is she being playful, or is she trying to be something... more with me? I really hoped for the former. She may have known me in my first life, but I'm a new person now, and it feels really awkward for me to get intimate with someone I scarcely know.

… Especially when said person is a completely different species. She might still see me as another Pokémon, but I like to still think of myself as just a normal human. Close to normal, anyways.

I noticed that I had reached Arceus as these thoughts swirled through my head. I shook the previous thoughts away and thought about what I was going to ask him. There was something I needed to know... I opened the door.

"Arceus?"

"Don? What is it?" Arceus ask from the inside. I let myself inside and closed the door. Arceus was at his desk, reading Helix's book.

"Any more info on Team Origin?"

"I'm still looking over Helix's notes. They are... perplexing, to say the least."

"Oh." I sort of just stood there awkwardly for a few moments, before Arceus spoke up.

"What's the real reason you came here, Don?"

"Well for one, I need some alone time from Mew." I said, earning a chuckle from Arceus. Who knew that one day I'd be casually humoring a god? "And two," I continued. "I was wondering... when will I be able to return home?"

Arceus let out an uneasy sigh, then spoke. "I'm not sure that will possible, Don."

"Why not?!" I immediately snapped. I was expecting this sort of answer.

"As I said before, if I sent you back then Team Origin will notice due to the sudden influx of energy needed to send you back. Not only that, but after reading through these notes, it seems that Helix will stop at nothing to capture you of all the Legendaries." Arceus explained.

"Why does Helix want me so badly? Yes, I know he wants me for Pokémon translators, but that can't be all, can it?"

"There does seem to be another reason that Helix seems to want to capture you. It isn't explicitly stated what that reason could be, but according to these notes, he seems to have a fascination with your headphones."

I just sighed. "So... that means I won't be able to return home, will I? Helix will just keep chasing me 'till I finally surrender?"

"I'm afraid that may be the case. I want to ensure that you're safe, Don, and until Team Origin is taken care of, you will just have to stay in this world. I'm sorry, if this all of this is making you feel distressed."

I wanted to kick him. Not that it would any good, but it would make me feel better. Can't a god take care of a small team himself? Can't he just use whatever awesome power he has to prevent himself from being captured in a Master ball? I thought all these things, but I kept the rising anger to myself. "Alright, thank you." I turned and left without another word.

On the way back, my mind was churning, specifically of two quotes I had heard today. When Helix said "Remember, only the champion can make the decisions for our region!" and when Arceus said, "Until Team Origin is taken care of, you will just have to stay in this world."

Becoming champion... making decisions for the region... getting rid of Team Origin...

I knew what I had to do. And I couldn't have Mew stopping me.

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Third-Person POV**_ -=-=-=-=-

Mew woke up the next day, excited as to what she could do with Don. For some reason he insisted last night that he should sleep in Mewtwo's room. Mew wondered why, considering she knew that Don hated Mewtwo's room, but she let him sleep here anyways.

She quickly got and headed out of the room, heading for Mewtwo's room.

"Donny! Get up!" she yelled in a singsong tone in front of the room. There was no response.

"He's a really heavy sleeper..." Mew commented to herself, grinning as to how she should wake up Don today. Put his bed in an imaginary ocean? Shrink him and play with him while he's tiny? Tie him up and do whatever she wants with him? … That last part sounded nice to Mew.

She opened the door to Mewtwo's room and to her dismay, Don wasn't anywhere in the room. Confused, she closed the door.

"That's weird... Don doesn't usually wake up this early..." she looked around and saw Azelf flying past her.

"Azelf!" Mew called. Azelf stopped and raised an eye at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Donny is?"

Azelf's eyes widened briefly, before he put on a normal face and said, "No, I didn't see him."

But Mew could spot a lie a mile away. She flew closer to Azelf. "You're lying."

Azelf's tail swished spasmodically for a moment. "I am not!"

"Your tail flicked." Mew replied.

Azelf cursed to himself. He really needed to get rid of that habit of swishing his tail every time he tried to lie.

"What do you know of Don?" Mew interrogated

"I promised not to tell."

"Really?" Mew asked, giving a mischievous grin. "Then I guess I'll just have to make you tell me?"

"You can't do that. I'm the being of willpower." Azelf challenged.

"Are you sure? You remember what I did to Rayquaza after he put storm clouds in my room as a prank."

Azelf did remember. After pulling that prank, Rayquaza disappeared for a few days. When he returned, he had constant nightmares for weeks and always cowered every time Mew was around. In fact, he's _still_ a little afraid of Mew. It's kind of funny.

But Azelf didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever Rayquaza had to go through.

Mew pulled out some rope. "First things first then: making sure no one knows where you're going to be for the next few days."

That was enough to get Azelf talking. "Alright! Fine!" Mew smiled in triumph and put the rope away. Azelf silently apologized to Don before continuing. "Don went back to Densu to become the champion."

"What?! Why would he do that? He can get caught!" Mew exclaimed.

"He didn't say why he went, but he specifically told me not to tell you, Mew."

That last part kind of hurt Mew. Don still didn't trust Mew enough to tell her that he had to go off somewhere dangerous?

"That's all he told me." Azelf said. "I'll just uh, leave you alone now."

As Azelf flew back towards his room, Mew still thought over what Azelf had said. Don... ran away from her? He probably had a different reason for going back to Densu, but there was still the fact that he had specifically told Azelf not to tell her.

Mew took out the Master ball she had taken from Team Origin's base. "Oh, he is _not_ getting away with this."

* * *

**Author: Huh, according to some outside sources and personal experience, people are more likely to read the author's notes if they converse with someone else. Which means...**

**Mew: I get to be a permanent part of the author's notes now, right?**

**Author: As much as I'm going to regret this... yes.**

**Mew: Yay! Now I can have fun in _and_ out of the story!**

**Author: *shakes head* Anyways, as for the notes themselves, this is one _hell_ of a long chapter, and I really hope I never have to write a chapter this long again... I almost thought of splitting the chapter into two parts, but I thought "Hey, why the heck not? I'll post this monster of a chapter." That's why it took me so long to post this chapter, as I said during the memory link.**

**Mew: Memory link? What's that?**

**Author: Uh, n-nothing. *hides the memory link machine from Mew***

**Mew: *Stares suspiciously at Donfyre***

**Author: Anyways, as for the next chapter, you'll find out how Don will be doing in Densu-**

**Mew: And how I get to punish him for leaving me without telling me!**

**Author: I honestly don't blame him. You're kind of crazy.**

**Mew: What did you say?!**

**Author: N-Nothing! … Crap, I shouldn't have said that, should I?**

**Mew: *takes out rope* Y'know, since I couldn't do it to Azelf, I think you would do just fine to play with me while I find Donny.**

**Author: A-At least let me finish first! As usual, please leave a review or criticism on how you felt on the story. As for right now, I think I need to take a small break after writing this large chapter.**

**Mew: … Are you finished?**

**Author: Yep... And now I think I'll just RUN!**

**Mew: Hey! _GET BACK HERE, FYRE!_**

***Camera is knocked over, cutting off the transmission***


	6. Caught by a Pokemon

**Mew: So Fyre and I made up!**

**Author: You mean after you hit me thirty times with a golf club?**

**Mew: … You weren't supposed to say anything about that.**

**Author: Too bad. The world must know of your inner sadism! Anyways, this chapter, as said last time, is going to focus on how Don will be doing in Densu and how this stupid clingy cat here called Mew can't stand one second without him.**

**Mew: You're _really_ pushing it, Donfyre.**

**Author: Whatever. Anyways, before I start this chapter, I just want to say some things. First off: USE THE MAP! As I said before, I have provided a map of the Densu region on my profile, and I _highly_ encourage that you use it, or else you'll get _really_ confused as you read the story. Also, I made a some minor changes to the story, specifically the cover and the summary. I changed the background color of the cover from orange to a lightish blue. The light blue color represents the color of Don's headphones. Other than that, everything else on the cover stayed the same. The title, the Master ball, the double helix-**

**Mew: And me! The star of the story!  
**

**Author: … Actually, that title belongs to Don. I just couldn't put him or his headphones in the cover 'cause I'm not exactly the greatest artist.**

**Mew: But I _am_ still a main character. You made me one of the main characters yourself.**

**Author: Good point. Moving on, I also changed the summary for the story If you want to see the old summary, it's on my profile if you're curious.**

**Mew: Although, you still call me mischievous and playful in this new summary.**

**Author: That's because you _are_ mischievous and playful.**

**Mew: *smiles* Hmm, I don't know about that... You're going to have to prove that to me.**

**Author: Fine, I will! … Wait a minute, I didn't just-**

**Mew: Yep! You just gave me full permission to do anything "mischievous" and "playful" to you just to prove your point.**

**Author: W-Wait a minute, I didn't-**

**Mew: Nope, this is too good to pass up! *turns Fyre into a plush doll before he can protest* Aww, look at you! So helpless as a little plush doll. *picks up Fyre and smiles mischievously at the camera* I'll just roll the camera to the next scene while I take care of Fyre.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Caught by a Pokémon**

-=-=-=-=- _**Don's POV **_-=-=-=-=-

I made sure to wake up extra early today. I quickly got my backpack, making sure everything I would need was in it. Map, check. Money, check. Pokémon Moves book, check. Pokédex and trainer card, check. I even made sure that I hadvthe sleeping bag that I bought at the Pokémart the other day. Satisfied, I quickly made my way out of Mewtwo's room. Even if I couldn't feel the hatred in the room while I was in human forme, the room itself still unnerved me.

When I was out in the hallway, I began walking towards Arceus's room, making sure to walk very quietly as I walked past Mew's room. I don't care if I said that I couldn't survive in Densu without her, I wanted to do this by myself.

I kept walking for a few minutes, when I suddenly heard a voice behind me. "Morning, Don."

"AAAH!" I quickly turned around, my arms covering my face. "I'msorryMewIjustthoughtIcouldgotoDensubymyself! Please don't do anything to me!" I quickly said in desperation. I lowered my arms, and to my embarrassment, it was only Azelf.

"Jeez, it's only me. And please don't tell me I actually _sound_ like Mew." Azelf said, looking at me quizzically.

"Sorry, but Jesus Christ you scared me..."

"Jesus Christ? My name's Azelf." he responded, looking at me as if I was crazy. Since I've spent most of my time with Mew since coming to this world, I don't blame him.

"That's just something I say when I'm surprised. Sorry again, but I can't let Mew know I'm awake." I continued walking on my way to Arceus's room. Azelf followed me.

"Why are you up this early?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. "Why do you care?"

"Well sorry for being curious." Azelf said, rolling his eyes. "It took a while, but now I remember how you were like back when you were Eden those millions – maybe billions? – of years ago. We used to be best friends."

"Really? But what about me and Mew?"

"You and Mew... you two were a different story. Kinda sad that you don't remember how you felt about her." I looked at Azelf, and he had a small, sad smile on his face.

"Details please?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Well, you made me promise back then not to tell anybody about how you felt about her."

"I'm technically the same person."

"True..." Azelf then put on a thoughtful smile. "But I want to see if you'll acquire the same feelings you had for her back when you were Eden! Mesprit will probably want to watch this too." "Did I... like her when I was Eden? And I mean _like_ like her."

"Maybe, maybe not!" Azelf said playfully.

I pondered that for second, slightly unnerved. "But... that's just weird..."

His playful look was quickly replaced with one of confusion. "Weird? Why?"

"It's just that, y'know, I'm a completely different species from Mew."

"So? Lots of Pokémon have mates of different species."

Mates. What a strange way to put it, I thought. "But... I'm a human, and she's a... well, a Pokémon. And back in my world, just an animal. Relationships like that aren't exactly encouraged in my world, and I bet it's the same thing in this world too."

"But you're technically a Pokémon too." Azelf pointed out.

"Yeah, but-"

"And be honest," he interrupted me. "have you seen Mew as 'just an animal', as you put it, since you've been with her?"

"Well, no. But-"

"Which proves my point! She's just as human as any other in the way she acts, and the same goes with all of us other Pokémon."

"It's just... ugh, you won't get it." I said, giving up. Growing up like a human with American ethics, it felt weird and awkward just thinking about having a relationship with anything other than human. And while yes, I was still technically a Pokémon, and yes, I see Mew and all the other Legendaries as if they were normal people, I still feel like just a human at heart. I just don't know if I could tolerate a relationship with Mew, since she's something completely foreign to me, something that should only belong in a video game. I think I just need time to think about such a relationship... But for now, I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"I'm still curious as to why you're up so early." Azelf asked me after a few moments of silence.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Stop avoiding the question!" Azelf protested.

"Why not?" I asked, this time smiling playfully. Hey, I can have my fun every once in a while, and if I'm not threatened to be tied up or turned into a plush doll, then I'll gladly poke fun at others.

"B-Because..." Azelf said, obviously trying to think of something he could do to me. At least he was a bit more reasonable than Mew. Sighing humorously, I told him,

"Alright, I suppose I'll tell some. I'm going back to Densu to become champion."

Azelf looked shocked at my decision. "What?! Why would you want to do that?!"

. I shrugged my shoulders. "I have my reasons." I looked forward and saw that I had made it to Arceus's room. "I'm going to tell my full reasons to Arceus." I turned back to Azelf. I wasn't planning on telling anybody besides Arceus of my plan of going to Densu, but now that I have, I had to make sure that nobody else would hear of this news. "Um, Azelf? Now that I told you I'm going to Densu, do you think you could keep it a secret, especially from Mew? She's helpful, and she does try her best to help me when she's not trying to be playful, but I want to do this by myself."

Azelf looked slightly dismayed. "Y'know, Mew isn't always like this. Before you came along, she was kind of normal."

"Mew? Normal?" From what I've seen, the chances of Mew being normal is close to null. At least from what I've seen.

"Well, as close to normal as you can get with Mew." Azelf corrected. "Sure, she does get a bit excitable when she's trying to cheer up Mewtwo every once in a while, but other than that, she acted more calm than she is now, before you showed up."

"Any idea why she's been acting kind of... hyper since I got here?" I asked.

"For one, she may have already told you that she sort of went into a depression after you disappeared." I nodded my head. "Well, now that you've returned she's probably all ecstatic to be with you. That, and her... _thing_ is coming soon."

"Her... thing?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in confusion.

"For her, it happens every twenty-five years. The time is different for all the other female Legendaries, but..." Azelf trailed off. Weird, his face had gotten all red.

"Mind shedding some details on this 'thing' you're mentioning?" I asked. What was so embarrassing about Mew that made him go all red like that? That, and I also heard him mutter something about it being "different for all the other female Legendaries". What was that about?  
Azelf's face only went redder. "I _really_ don't want to talk about that stuff. On second thought, forget I said anything about this."

I stared at him for a moment. I was really curious now, and I had to know what this "thing" was. "Tell me what it means." I said, crossing my arms.

Azelf's face got even redder, if that was even possible. His face looked almost maroon now. "Oh c'mon, I'm going to have to deal with Mesprit's thing soon, and knowing Uxie, he's going to be a prick and won't help me escape her when she..." he gulped before continuing. "Alright, how about this: Mesprit and Mew's thing happens to be starting at about the same time. For you, you probably won't have to worry for another one or two weeks. For me, I only have a few days. When they finally enter their thing, and if you happen to be in the Hall at the time, _then_ I'll tell you about it."

The way Azelf sounded made me nervous. "You're going to make me find out whatever this 'thing' is the hard way, aren't you?"

Azelf smirked, the blush starting to lessen a bit. "Yep. All the males of the Hall had to learn the hard way."

I sighed. "The way you sound makes me want to just stay in Densu for as long as possible... Anyways, I'm going to go into Arceus's room, but do you promise not to tell anyone, especially Mew?"

Azelf looked relieved that the conversation on this "thing" seemed to be over. "Okay! I'll try not to tell anyone!"

I gave him a smile. "Thanks!" Saying goodbye to him, I entered Arceus's room.

"Arceus?" I wanted to make this short and simple. Tell him I wanted to go to Densu, tell him my reasons, and be on my way. Talking to Azelf already set me back a bit on time, and I don't want to lost any more precious seconds.

"Don?" Arceus emerged from the back of the room and walked towards me. "What do you need?"

I told him I wanted to go to Densu and become champion. He looked surprised, but he didn't say anything and let me continue. I told him how, because Arceus can't take care of Team Origin himself due to the fact that the team is loaded with Master balls, I'll go and take care of them. And to do that, I planned to become champion and with the authority as champion, disband Team Origin for good.

"Before you continue," Arceus interrupted me as I gave my proposal. "For what purpose do you want to do this? Are you doing this purely because you feel the need to help us Legendaries?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." I replied. "My sole purpose in doing this is because I want to return home. With Team Origin out of the way, there's nothing to stop you from returning me back to my own world. I just want to go back to my normal life as a human, where I don't have to worry about all of this weighing on my shoulders."

Arceus seemed to think about this for a moment. "You know, most people would do anything to have the power that you have, a human with the powers of a Legendary Pokémon."

"Well I'm not that kind of person." I replied bluntly.

"Interesting..." Arceus stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "Alright, I will send you back to Densu so you can achieve your goal, on the condition that I return you back to your own home if you complete the task of disbanding Team Origin."

"Thank you." I said.

"I must warn you, however. I have discovered some unnerving details after reading through Helix's notebook. Instead of describing these details, I will give Helix's notebook to you. I disguised the book to look like a brand new notebook, so nobody will be able to see that it is actually Helix's notebook. You can read the book while you are at Densu."

Arceus gave me Helix's notebook. The cover, which was a dull red before, was now a glossy black color, and the title was blank instead of saying "Helix's Notes". As curious as I was, I put the book into my backpack. I can read it later.

"Are you ready?" Arceus asked me.

"Yep. Can you teleport me to route 2, right outside Kalos City? I figured that would be the best place to start, and I'm also _not_ going back to Basis Town anytime soon."

Arceus agreed to my request. Pretty soon, he had teleported me back to Densu, but not before I heard a shout in the hallway outside Arceus's room.

I think it was Mew's voice.

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Third-Person POV**_ -=-=-=-=-

"_ARCEUS!_" Mew yelled, flying as fast as she could down the hall to Arceus's room. She made it to the room in record time, and slammed the door open.

"Knocking is always nice, Mew." Arceus deadpanned from the other side of the room. He seemed to be interacting with some kind of temporal anomaly on the other side of the room. He was probably trying to keep the space-time continuum in balance, what with the absence of Dialga and Palkia.

"Arcy, you don't happen to know where Don went, do you? Or did he tell you not to tell me too?" Mew said. You could hear a bit of venom in her voice.

"I had transported him to Densu just a few moments ago. From what it looked like though, it didn't seem like he wanted you to accompany him." Arceus explained.

Mew almost felt broken. Why didn't Donny want to be with her? It was completely different back when he was Eden...

"Teleport me to Densu!" Mew demanded. "I'm following him whether he likes it or not."

"I'm not sure if I should do that, Mew." Arceus simply responded, still interacting with the anomaly. "Don seemed set on pursuing his goal by himself. It seems like you would only distract him from his task."

"If _you_ don't teleport me, then I'll teleport myself."

Arceus looked at her and raised an eye. "You know that if you do so, you will put the entire Hall in danger of being discovered by Team Origin. And you know that is we were to be discovered again, then they will take the chance to capture us as soon as possible."

"I. Don't. Care." Mew challenged. She glared at Arceus for a few tense moments before he finally sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. I've known you long enough to know that I shouldn't argue with you when you want something." Arceus said. Mew smiled; At least the god knew his limits. After all, she was sure that Arceus didn't forget about the plush doll incident. The tragic event when Mew accidentally turned Arceus into a plush doll... and then lost said plush doll. That event was the entire reason why Arceus banned her from transforming other Legendaries.

But that's another story.

"I will send you soon, but not now." Arceus said, focusing his attention back on the anomaly. "If I sent you right after sending Don, Team Origin might notice, so come back in two hours after I finish balancing out Dialga's temporal world." He looked at Mew briefly and added, "And when I send you, try not to be too much of a distraction to Don. Even though he just got here, he's been helping us a lot so far, what with him risking his freedom by exploring Densu, despite the threat of being captured by Team Origin."

Mew agreed to Arceus's request and left his room. Satisfied, she thought of what she would do to Don once she found him. He may have a two hour headstart, but she _will_ find him if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Don's POV**_ -=-=-=-=-

The moment I got to route 2, I began running as fast as I could to Kalos City. I was sure that what I heard before teleporting was Mew's voice, and she sounded pissed. She's scary enough when she's on her good side, and I had a little taste already on how she was like when she didn't get what she wanted. I was scared to think of what she would do to me if she found out that I tried to slip away from her without telling her anything first.

As I ran along route 2, I could see Kalos City up ahead. According to the map, the description stated that it is "A hustling, bustling city that serves as a major focal point in the Densu region, connecting routes 2, 3, 14, and 15! The city is based primarily off of the Kalos region." I remembered Kalos being part of the new games Pokémon X and Y. Haven't actually played the games myself, but I heard the graphics were amazing compared to the older games.

I began to wonder about who the gym leader of Kalos City may be when I suddenly realized, I didn't have any Pokémon with me. Guess that means I'll just have to start from scratch and assemble a Pokémon team of my own. In a way, it will be just like playing a Pokémon game, except I'd be doing it in real life.

Oh, the things people would do to be in my place right now. There are probably hundreds of people who would do anything just to be able to see a real live Pokémon. Maybe if I wasn't some stupid Legendary Pokémon myself, then I would actually enjoy being in the Pokémon world. Instead, I have to hide my identity and make sure I'm not caught by a team who may or may not be villains in disguise.

I shook these thoughts out of my head before I went into some kind of depression. Dwelling on my current situation won't do any good, so I focused on getting to Kalos City as soon as possible. Besides, I haven't eaten breakfast yet.

I made it to the city after thirty minutes. Up close, the city looked somewhat like Paris, France. While I've never actually been to the city myself, the architecture and design of the city looked very similar to that of Paris. The only thing missing was an Eiffel Tower, but the large city was still dazzling. The entrance to the city looked somewhat like a large booth. I entered the booth, where a lady sat at a receptionist counter in the far corner, next to the entrance to the city.

"Hello! Welcome to Kalos City!" she said with a big smile. I'm sure she probably said that to everyone who passed by. "We hope you enjoy your visit!"

I decided that I might as well ask now where the city's gym might be located. "Um, before I head into the city, do you happen to know where the city's gym is located?"  
She told me the directions to the gym, which I made sure to remember. I thanked her and walked into the city, onto a nice, paved road compared to the dirt trail back on route 2.

I ate breakfast at a nearby café (coffee and croissants. Would've preferred buttered waffles, but croissants are good too), where I decided to take the opportunity to read Helix's notebook. I opened it up to the first page (thankfully, the alarm system was disabled), where the date read July 7, 2XX2. If the dates between this world and my world are the same, then that was five years ago:

_September 7, 2XX2_

_ We have found an isolated location here. Our scouts report that a diffuse number of Pokémon inhabit this region. According to their reports, Pokémon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and even Kalos regions are inhabited here. I have decided to call this region, Densu._

I skipped a few pages, skipping some of the other journal entries that seemed unimportant. I eventually stopped on an entry which read September 23, 2XX5, three years after the first entry.

_November 23, 2XX5_

_ Research is going absolutely terrific with Team Origin. The replication of the Azure Flute is going well, and research on the Master Ball is also progressing. News of our research has spread to many of the other regions, and people are starting to set up towns and cities in Densu. The people are requesting to set up a Pokémon league in the region, but I politely refused. My main goal in all of this is to find out the origins of Pokémon, and possibly even humanity. Perhaps we will create a Pokémon League once my goal is finished._

So far, it seemed like he was just an aspiring scientist, at least from what I've read so far. I decided to skip to the last portions of the notebook and read those journal entries.

_April 7, 2XX7_

_ It is done. Four years and seven months after first starting our research here in Densu, and we are finally ready to enter the Hall of Origin. We will be heading to Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh tomorrow, and I will write of our findings next week._

_April 14, 2XX7_

_ The results of our expedition were less than satisfactory, but they will suffice nonetheless. The two main Pokémon we wanted, Arceus and Mew, had escaped us, but we were still able to collect numerous other original Legendaries. We also collected books from a library in the Hall of Origin, which surprised us. A library, in the Hall of Origin? Nonetheless, I will analyze the books when I get the chance._

_May 2, 2XX7_

_ Amazing! According to one of the books from the Hall of Origin, it seems a human Pokémon named Eden exists somewhere out there. It apparently disappeared long ago, but I will try to get more info on this human Legendary._

_May 13, 2XX7_

_ According to some of the other members of Team Origin, they could not seem to find the Hall of Origin anymore. It seemed to have simply disappeared. It is mostly likely just Arceus trying to hide the Hall from a future raid, but I am determined. I requested increased surveillance on location of the Hall of Origin. In the meantime, I have also started some more research on Pokémon, Eden..._

_August 24, 2XX7_

_ It is so strange... Every time I go near one of the Legendaries we have captured, I have this strange, happy feeling. This feeling... it feels so good, so strong, so... powerful._

_September 12, 2XX7_

_ I have decided to go with the people's wishes and create a Pokémon league for Densu, which is called the Legend League. I have appointed specifically selected people as gym leaders. I have also decided to have the gym leaders use the Legendaries we have caught. As for the champion... no, I will not write it down here. No one shall know of the champion of Densu. And I will make sure that no one will ever defeat the League._

"What?!" I yelled out loud, earning a few odd looks staring in my direction. "Um... it's a good book." I said, slightly embarrassed at my outburst. Once everyone went back to their own business, I looked back at the notebook. So Helix had both discovered Densu and founded the Legend League. But why didn't he want anyone to become champion, and who is the champion in the first place? I also noticed how he had the gym leaders use the Legendary Pokémon caught at the Hall of Origin. If that was true, how the heck am I ever going to become champion of the Legend League?

There were two more journal entries left. Curious, I read those last two.

_November 16, 2XX7_

_ With the original Legendaries gone from our facility, I feel strangely hollow. That feeling of power... I need that power. I feel empty without that power. My assistant went up to me yesterday and told me that I had changed, that I was letting greed get the better of me. She is wrong. I just need that power of the Legendaries, and I will surely be fine. I think I will need this Pokémon, Eden, to fulfill this..._

_January 17, 2XX7_

_ I have found the location of Eden. He seems to be hiding in another universe. I WILL find and catch this Pokémon. Not only will we be able to use him to develop Pokémon translators, but I... will have so much power with those headphones of his..._

I closed the book. I felt a little unnerved at the way Helix had changed in the span of those five years, from an aspiring scientist to someone greedy for power. I was also a little curious as to what Helix wanted with my headphones. Did he really believe he could just take them off of me? Yeah, if that was true, I would have taken them off long ago.

… Or maybe he was thinking of killing me for these headphones? Would he do that...?

I looked at the clock – 11:37 A.M. I had been in this café for about an hour and a half already, and I think the managers of the café were starting to get a little suspicious of me. To avoid any trouble, I packed my stuff and left the café. I decided to head to where the gym of this city was, somewhere on the north side of the city.

I made my way there (after about an hour. Damn, this city is large...). The gym looked like a normal Pokémon gym from the games. I stood out in the front, when two boys about my age exited the gym.

"I can't believe this!" the first one said.

"You'll get her... eventually." the second one said.

The first guy just scowled at the second guy. "Oh _sure_. I'll be able to defeat the gym leader when she's using three frickin' _Legendaries_! I can't believe she's also a former champion of Kalos! How the hell is anybody supposed to beat this stupid league?!"

I watched the first guy storm off somewhere while the second guy tried to (unsuccessfully) cheer him up.

_A former champion of Kalos?_ I thought. I then noticed a sign next to the gym. The sign read "Kalos City Pokémon Gym. Leader: Diantha. The famous and world-renowned actress!"

I didn't know who Diantha was, but either way, it seemed like she was tough, and that guy said that she's a former champion of another region _and_ uses three of the Legendaries that Team Origin caught..

"Great..." I complained out loud. "How the heck am I supposed to beat the league now? I don't even have any Pokémon..."

"Did you say you wanted Pokémon!" someone exclaimed behind me in a high pitched voice. I turned around and jumped back from the surprise. What I saw was a girl about my age, maybe a little younger. She stood several inches shorter than me, and had long blonde hair with pink highlights. She wore a bright pink shirt and blue shorts.

"Um, yeah?" My head was screaming "stranger danger!", but I gave the girl the benefit of doubt. Besides, she was just a girl about my age, so there can't be anything wrong with her, right?

… Although, she does seem a little familiar. Especially those blue eyes...

"Then come with me!" she said a bit too happily. She grabbed my arm before I could protest and started pulling me towards the north side of the city.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me?" I asked. She had a surprisingly strong grip, and I couldn't do anything but let her lead the way.

"We're heading to Pinefir Forest, silly!" she responded to me. "There's a lot of Pokémon there, and to get there, we'll need to travel through routes 3 and 4!"

"We?" I questioned.

"Yep! Now come on, or the sun will set before we get there!"

* * *

That girl _zoomed_ me through routes 3 and 4. I politely told her that I could just try and catch a Pokémon on one of the routes, but she kept insisting that I go to Pinefir Forest instead. According to the map, heading along routes 3 and 4 take about a two days journey on foot, but this girl was fast, and kept insisting that I catch up with her. A few trainers kept giving me and the girl odd looks as we ran through the routes.

Speaking of the girl, she didn't seem to want to tell me her name. Every time I asked, she would just say "That's not important right now, just that you need a Pokémon." It got to the point where I got suspicious of her, but I decided to play along with whatever game she was playing.

We made it to Pinefir by the time it was 6:30 P.M. I was sweaty, exhausted, and just wanted to take a nap. "You didn't... have... to take me here... I could... have found it... myself..." I said, panting between intervals.

"Nonsense! We need to get you a Pokémon right now!" she said. By some odd miracle, she seemed to be perfectly fine. "Come on, let's head inside!"

I was skeptical. The forest canopy looked very thick. Combine that with the setting sun, and you have a pitch-black nightmare in that forest. "But... it's so dark in there!"

"I have a flashlight!" she said, taking out a flashlight from...

… Wait a minute, what the hell?! She doesn't even have any pockets! Where did she get that flashlight?

"Um... okay then..." I said, somewhat mistrustful of the girl. We headed inside the forest, the girl leading the way with her flashlight.

"I have another one, if you want." the girl said, handing me another flashlight. I turned it on and began waving it around, illuminating the darkness and trees above and around the two of us. I looked behind us, and saw that the entrance to the forest was far behind us.

"Um... did we really have to explore this forest when it's nearly night-time?" I asked nervously. I looked ahead of me...

… And the girl was gone.

"H-Hello?" I said, fear rising within me. "Okaaaay, this is starting to get creepy..." I muttered out loud. I turned around, and began running towards the entrance of the forest, when something pink flew in front of me, blocking my way.

It was Mew.

"I finally found you, Donny..." she said sweetly, an evil grin on her face.

"M-Mew!" I said, stumbling backwards and pointing my flashlight at Mew. I instinctively transformed into Pokémon forme. "How... What did you do to that girl?!"

"I was the girl, silly!" she replied. "I needed to get you all alone, so I brought you here to Pinefir Forest."

"But how did you find me?"

"I got Azelf to tell me."

Note to self: don't trust Azelf with keeping a secret... Actually, scratch that. Don't trust _anyone_ with keeping a secret when Mew is involved.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to Densu?" she said. Her voice had changed, one containing a mix of sadness and anger.

Feeling a small bit of courage in me, I said, "I wanted to do this by myself."

"And how were you supposed to do that?" Mew retaliated. "You don't have any Pokémon, you scarcely know anything about battling, and there's the chance that you can get caught by Team Origin! You should have just stayed at the Hall and let Arceus take care of everything." Before I could protest, Mew pulled out something. In her paw was a Master ball.

"What the-! Where'd you get that?!"

"I stole one from Team Origin's base, when we were in that giant room full of Master balls."

I began backing away from her, only to have her advance towards me with every backwards step I took. "And w-what are you going to with that?"

"After you disappeared that long time ago when you were Eden, I promised to myself that if I ever found you again, then I would never let you leave my sight again."

I frantically tried to go back into human forme, but I was so nervous that I couldn't concentrate. I saw her pull her arm back, ready to throw the Master ball right at me. "Mew, no-!"

* * *

I can't believe it. She caught me. The moment I felt the ball hit my head, it was hopeless to try and resist escaping the Master ball.

I was in the spherical room which I knew to be the inside of the Master ball, when I'm suddenly released back into the open.

I was back in the forest. My flashlight and backpack were on the floor. I put my backpack back on, and picked up the flashlight, which I pointed at Mew, who was holding the Master ball in her hand. She technically owned me now. I felt angry, but I couldn't bring myself to shout. Instead, I gave a simple question. "Why?"

"I told you." Mew replied. I was surprised at she seemed to be... remorseful, compared to how hyper she usually is. "When you disappeared back when you were Eden, I was... really sad. I promised to myself that you ever came back, then I wouldn't ever let you leave me again. And now you're here, and there's a chance that Team Origin can take you away from me again..."

"Was the Master ball necessary?" I said with a tinge of anger in my voice.

"I want to make sure you're safe, Don. Why can't you just let Arceus take care of Team Origin."

The anger kept rising. How the heck does she still see me as nothing but a kid? "Do you even know why I came back to Densu in the first place?" I asked, my voice slowly rising. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Are you saying you followed me to Densu without even knowing why I came in the first place?"

Still nothing.

"I thought you had realized by now, Mew! I want to go _home_! If I become champion then I can get rid of this damned Team Origin and go back to my home, to my life!"

Mew looked at me with a sad look. "But... this world is you home."

"How many times do I have to tell you! I am _NOT_ Eden!" The flashlight I was holding suddenly exploded, releasing a large burst of flame. The flame suddenly leaped to the trees around us, spreading faster and faster.

"Don! What did you do?!" Mew exclaimed.

"S-Sorry! I was angry! Can't you do anything about it?!" I said frantically. The flames were now a living thing, eating away at the trees swiftly and enveloping nearly the entire canopy in flame.

"I can't, there's too much! We have to get out of here!" Mew said. She began flying in one direction.

I was disorientated, but I followed Mew. The smoke was beginning to get to me, and somehow the flames just kept spreading. Mew and I never seemed to escape the inferno.

My head was spinning. I was already exhausted from running across routes 3 and 4, and running through this suffocating forest only made it worse. It was hard trying to fly through the forest as the flames kept leaping and biting at me, so I just kept running.

I had no idea how much had passed, but I beginning to get light-headed. I had lost sight of Mew and I was ready to collapse.

Five more minutes (or maybe ten minutes? Twenty?!), and I had stopped running. It was already too much, and I collapsed right on the forest floor. The fire was amazingly still spreading, catching up to my fallen body.

"Donny!" I heard Mew yell somewhere above me. I wondered how the heck she was able to breathe in all this smoke without fainting.

I coughed in response.

"Oh no... Okay Don, sorry if you won't like this, but..." I suddenly felt my body changing, getting smaller.

She had used the transmit move on me to transform my body. I didn't feel my body changing, only that I was getting smaller. I couldn't feel much though, because I was already exhausted. By the time my body was finished transforming, I had already passed out.

* * *

_… Ugh, my body feels sore, and why does my head feel like it's been smashed with a hammer?_ I snapped my eyes open, only to get an eyeful of pink.

_The heck...?_ I realized now that my entire body felt warm. I also realized that there were two arms and a really long tail wrapped around my body. I moved my head back, and saw that I was in a really large sleeping bag.

What caught my attention though was the fact that Mew had me snuggled up against her chest... and she was my size.

I nearly yelled, but I kept my mouth shut. The memories of the past day flooded my mind.

_So this is what she did to me after I collapsed in the forest. She must have shrunk my body and carried me to safety... Speaking of which, where are we?_

I poked my head out of the sleeping bag and saw that Mew and I seemed to be inside of a small cave. In one corner of the cave was my backpack, which was open. Mew must have gotten the sleeping bag from my backpack. I looked out farther and saw the entrance to the cave. I saw a lot of charcoal and burnt trees past the entrance to the cave.

I almost decided to wake up Mew, but the way she had me snuggled up with her felt nice...

… Alright heart, I concede. Even though Mew captured me in a Master ball, always teases and plays with me, and can sometimes be an annoying pest at times... I admit that I _might_ like Mew in a romantic sort of way.

I guess that also means that I'm starting to like being a Pokémon too, huh?

Either way, Mew doesn't have to know that, and if she wakes up then I'll just tell her that I didn't like being in her arms, even though in actuality I'm perfectly content to just stay in Mew's arms. I snuggled closer to her and closed my eyes.

A few seconds passed before Mew suddenly spoke up. "You know Donny, I know that you like the way I'm hugging you right now."

My heart dropped at being caught. I looked up and saw that Mew was looking down at me with a smug smile. It felt a little weird knowing that she was now my size, maybe a little larger.

"N-No!" I stuttered. I really needed to work on lying...

"Reeeaaally?" she said. "Then why did you snuggle up next to me instead of wake me up? I don't need to read your mind to know that you thought it felt nice."

"I was... just cold." I reasoned.

"We just escaped a forest fire yesterday. How can you be cold after that?" she retaliated, her smile growing larger.

I remained silent, trying to come up with an excuse. I couldn't think of one. "Alright, I admit. It does feel nice the way you're hugging me..."

"And you wouldn't mind if I kept hugging you for the next few minutes?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

I had almost told her "What?! Of course I'd mind!", but I decided not to be cruel and tell her that. Besides, it _did_ feel nice... "No, I... wouldn't mind." I told her.

"Yay! Thank you, Donny!" she exclaimed, squeezing me tighter with both her arms and tail.

A few more moments passed. I almost fell asleep again when Mew asked me, "Does that mean you forgive me capturing you in a Master ball? 'Cause... I'm sorry that I caught you. I just wanted you all for myself, and I didn't think of how it would hurt you..."

I noticed how she had said that she wanted me all for herself. Does that have anything to do with what Azelf said about her "thing"?

Noticing my silence, Mew continued. "If it makes you any better, I know how to make it up to you."

"How will you do that?" I asked, curious.

"I'll... help you become the champion of Densu. You can use me as your Pokémon. You can just pretend that I'm a Ditto, and you can use me for any battles you'll have to do."

"Really? Um, thanks."

"On one condition." she said, giving me a large smile.

"And that is...?" slightly nervous as to what this condition was.

"Five more minutes!" she responded, holding me closer. I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm letting Mew have her sweet time with Don right now, so she's not in the author's notes this time. Anyways, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but y'know, finals and all that school stuff. As for the chapter itself, I had a somewhat hard time writing this. I guess I had a writer's block, but I also rewrote this chapter several times before I finally found it satisfactory. The reason why the years in Helix's notebook are from 2XX2-2XX7 are because I didn't want to give a specific year on when the story is happening, so you're all free to imagine when the story is really taking place! Also, for all you Poképervs out there, you probably know what Azelf was talking about when he was talking about the "thing" with Don...**

**In response to GentlestCobra2's review saying "make more chapters", I will! But please don't kill me, I work at my own pace... And in response to that guest review saying "you call this long?", yes I call that chapter long, at least for me!**

**Next chapter, Don will finally be doing something productive: he'll be challenging one of the gym leaders! Which gym leader, and in which town, you ask? Find out next time, when I'm not feeling lazy and decide to write the next chapter of this thing! As usual, please leave a review and/or criticism on how I did this chapter, and I will see you next time!**


	7. First Gym and First Battle

**Mew: Where have you _BEEN_?!**

**Author: W-Wha-? Oh, yeah, sorry about being away for a while, but c'mon, it's the last month of school! In other words, the hardest month, what with all the finals and stuff. I didn't really have much time to write...**

**Mew: Hmph... not a good excuse. *pulls out a metal bat***

**Author: Whoa whoa whoa! You put that away right now or else I'm not posting this chapter!**

**Mew: *smiles evilly at Fyre* But you already finished the chapter. I can just post it myself once I'm finished with you.**

**Author: W-W-Well... I won't be able to post more chapters! *backs away slowly***

**Mew: I'm a psychic type. I can heal you and torture you as many times as I want until I'm satisfied. *looks at camera* Enjoy the chapter, everyone! As for me, I'll enjoy taking my anger out on Fyre here!**

***Low screaming heard. Camera rolls before anything gets too graphic...***

* * *

** Chapter 6 – First Gym and First Battle**

…

…

… "Mew? I think it's been five minutes."

"Mmm... Five more." she replied, still snuggling and holding me tight. It did feel nice, but it was starting to get a bit awkward, and a large part of me told me that I should probably get up now.

"... I kinda want to get up now, though..." I replied, trying to push out of Mew's hold. She was holding me tight though, and I couldn't get out easily. It only made it harder when Mew kept pulling me back in.

"But... you're comfy..." she said.

I didn't know whether that was complement or not. I decided not to ask. Remembering that I was in Pokémon forme, I teleported out of Mew's hold and landed next to the sleeping bag. Mew, noticing that I was gone, sat up and gave me a dismayed look.

"You _did_ say five minutes, Mew." I reminded her. "Now can you please put me back to my regular siz- Whoa!" She quickly leaped out of the sleeping bag and tackle hugged me, interrupted my sentence.

"But you're so cute as a little human! And it makes it so much better knowing that you're all mine!"

I began wondering if it was really such a good idea that I forgave her for capturing me in the Master ball. Oh well, she seems to be happy about it, and I'd rather her be happy then for her to be upset and... well, I don't want to find out what she would do if she was upset. I already had a taste of what she would do when I refused to kiss her...

"I know I asked this before, but how the heck do you find humans to be cute?" I asked, trying to push her off of me.

"That's like me asking why you humans find things like puppies cute." Mew pointed out.

I tried to think of a comeback to that statement, but couldn't find an answer. "...Touché." I said with a sigh. I tried to get her off of me, but she was slowly starting to wrap her tail around me again. "Mew! Can you please get off? You had your five minutes!"

"Not unless you give me a good reason not to cuddle you for another few minutes."

"I want to at least start getting some gym badges. I remember the map saying that Pinefir Forest was close to Kanto Town, so maybe you can help me get fight the gym leader of that town. You _did_ promise to help me."

Mew seemed to think about this for a few moments. An awkward few moments where her body started to feel a little _too_ warm. She finally spoke after a few more moments. "Fiiiiine, I'll turn you back." I felt her use the transmit move on me, and I felt myself grow back to my regular size.

"Thanks." I told her. I still wondered how my clothes seemed to change with my body size too. "By the way, is there a Pokémon move that makes me grow? You said that transmit only lets you use Pokémon moves on other Pokémon, so there has to be a move that exists that makes me grow."

"There is!" Mew replied, flying up to meet my regular height. "But I'm not telling you what the move is, so you don't try to escape the next time I shrink you."

I frowned at her. "Just because you technically own me doesn't mean you can take advantage of that."

"I would've done the same thing even if I hadn't caught you in a Master ball." Mew simply replied, flying over the cave entrance. "Now hurry and pack up, or I might change my mind and turn you into a nice little plushie for me to hug this time." she added, giving me a mischievous look.

Gulping, I set off to quickly pack my stuff.

* * *

Getting out of that forest was a lot easier when the canopy was practically burned to the ground. In just an hour, Mew and I had reached the exit on the west side of the forest, and we could see Kanto Town North just half a mile away.

"The map of Densu says that Kanto Town North was the first town to be established." I said to Mew. "Apparently, it obtains resources from the rich environment of the north side of Densu and ships them to Kanto Town South through Cargo Bridge, where the goods are then delivered to the rest of Densu. Most of the resources that Kanto Town North obtains are from Pinefir Forest." I took a glance behind me to see the charred, blackened, nearly empty remains of the forest. "Welp. They won't be getting any resources anytime soon."

"Not my fault you practically blew up the forest." Mew said to me. She had transformed into a Ninetails just in case anybody spotted the two of us, and I had went back into my human forme.

"Not my fault a crazy Mew tried to capture me in a Master ball without asking me what was wrong first." I retaliated.

"But you forgive me now, so we're good." Mew said to me, her voice sounding content. I just rolled my eyes.

As we closed in on the town, we saw an enormous commotion going on at the entrance to the town. "What's going on?" I said out loud.

Yellow police tape was put up at the entrance to the town. On the outside, police officers and a few police cars had been set up on the outside, while on the inside of the town, the townspeople had gathered, and they appeared to be shouting at the police officers. A female police officer was yelling to the crowd, "Everyone, calm down! No one is allowed to leave the east side of town until the situation with the Pinefir forest fire has settled down!"

_Well this is interesting. Look at aaaaaall of this you created, all because you let your temper slip up a bit._ Mew said to me telepathically. Her tone sounded like she was mocking me.

"Shut up." I simply replied.

_Don't talk to your trainer like that, Donny. Now that I own you, I can play or punish you whenever I want._ Mew said, looking at me deviously.

"I thought I said before, just because you 'technically own me', doesn't mean that you can take advantage of it. And since when were you ever my 'trainer'? As far as I know, the only thing you've trained me to do is to run away whenever you try to do something mischievous to m-"

"Hey you! Kid with the Ninetails!" someone interrupted me. I looked ahead to see that the female police officer had called me over to her.

"Y-yes?" I replied, walking over to her. I was never really that great at speaking with authoritative figures.

"Were you in the Pinefir at the time of the forest fire?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"Do you happen to know how the forest fire started, or how you even managed to survive such a fire?" The rest of the police officers had gathered around me now, and the civilians on the other side of the yellow tape seemed to be listening to me too. They seemed really interested in how some teenager managed to survive a giant forest fire.

I glanced at the police officer, and then to Mew. Seeing as Mew was a Ninetails, an amazing idea popped into my head.

This was going to be great.

"Oh, about that..." I started off in a despondent tone. "It was my Ditto's fault."

_Don? Where are you going with this...?_Mew asked in a suspicious tone.

I promptly ignored her and continued. "You see, she lost her temper after losing her favorite white scarf. I tried to assure her that we'd just buy another one, but she just wouldn't listen."

_Don..._ Mew said in a warning tone.

It became hard for me not to snicker at this point, but I managed to keep a straight face. "So she decided to transform into a Ninetails and let out her temper. I'm _so_ sorry, and I promise that it won't happen again. It's just that she's so hard to control..." I finished with a disappointed sigh. I'd probably be able to pull this off easier if I was some helpless little girl or something, but I think I was able to pull off the semblance of innocent trainer pretty well.

"If that's the case," the female police officer said, "then we forgive you for your misfortune. As long as it doesn't happen again, alright?"

"Of course. Again, I'm sorry for what happened. Ditto, why don't you say sorry too?" I said to Mew.

"I'm going to kill you, Donny." she said out loud. Of course, it only sounded like a happy "Yip!" to everyone else but me.

_Uh, close enough..._ I said to Mew telepathically. I saw why she was so angry though. A few news reporters had gathered on the scene to listen to my explanation of the forest fire, and not only did I publicly embarrass Mew, but everyone that had gathered around was giving Mew a disappointed or dismayed look.

None of those looks were as strong as the stabbing glare that Mew was giving me though. One that told me that she _will_ find some horrible way to get back at me for this.

"May we go inside, please?" I asked the police officer.

"Oh, of course." the police officer let me through the yellow tape, while I heard her yell to the other civilians. "The path to route 4 and 3 will stay closed until we determine if the forest is safe to travel in! Until then, all of you will have to use an alternative route to those who need to get to Kalos City!"

I moment Mew and I got through the yellow tape into the city, I was bombarded by questions from the media. Trust me, having multiple cameras suddenly shoved in front of your face is not fun at all. Mew managed to transform into a large bird Pokémon (Pidgeot, I think it's called?), and we flew away from the scene. We landed in front of a Pokémon center, where Mew turned back into a Ninetails.

_Soooo... you still angry at me for embarrassing you?_ I asked Mew in a mocking voice.

_I am _definitely_ going to find a way to get back at you for doing that, Donny. Nobody should disrespect their trainer like that._

We entered the Pokémon center and began walking up to the counter. _For the last time, stop calling yourself my "trainer". I thought we had agreed that you only caught me so you could protect me from Team Origin._

_ …... That's not the only reason..._

_ What was that?_ I asked. I heard her mutter something about "not the only"... something.

_Nothing!_ Mew quickly said. _I'm still going to think of some way to get back at you, though!_

Even though she was just speaking through her mind, I could tell that she acted flustered for a second, which was unlike Mew. I was a little suspicious, but I shrugged my shoulders and ignored it. I've only known her for five days, so what do I know about Mew's personality? She could be a kind, gentle Pokémon at heart.

… Although that's _really_ hard to imagine. Yes, she can be kind, but gentle? Impossible.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" a nurse with red hair said. I recognized her to be Nurse Joy. She stood in a desk at the middle of the center, and there was a weird machine behind her, where I assumed where they healed Pokémon. "Would you like us to heal your Pokémon?" she said with a happy face. I wouldn't be surprised if they were just faking those smiles and really just wanted a nap on the inside.

"No, I was actually just wondering where a hotel is. Oh, and do you also happen to know where the gym for this city is?" I asked, leaning against the desk.

"Oh, well if you're a trainer, you're welcome to stay here in the Pokémon center for the night, free of charge!"

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"As for the gym..." Nurse Joy gave me the directions to the gym It was somewhere on the west side of town.

"Thanks for the help!" I said to Nurse Joy, leaving the center. Mew decided to transform into a weird cat Pokémon thing (_It's called a Meowstic, Donny. You _really_ need to learn more Pokémon_) as we left the center.

_Ugh, I HATE not being able to just be myself while I explore the human world. Can't I just be a regular Mew without having some stupid human try to catch me?_ Mew complained.

_Sucks being a Pokémon, doesn't it?_ I said in an ironic tone.

_You still want to be a regular human, don't you?_ Mew asked.

_Of course I do. If it means not dealing with _you_ twenty-four seven, then I'll be a happy man._

_What's that supposed to mean? All I want to do is play with you every now and then._

_ Oh, I don't know, it's not like your definition of "playing" means to torture me on a constant basis..._ I replied with heavy sarcasm in my voice.

_Aww, but it's fun. I love seeing you get all flustered when I play with you. My cute little human~._

I sighed. I was already starting to regret letting Mew be my quote-and-quote "trainer", but I really couldn't do anything about that now, can I? Mew was strange, and I couldn't think of any reason why she acts so clingy to me.

… Actually, I _can_ think of one reason, but that reason makes me a bit uncomfortable. I did admit to myself that I'm _sort of_ okay with being in relationship with Mew, but if given the choice, I'd still rather be in a human relationship. Think about it, how would you feel being in a relationship with your pet cat?

Then again, this cat is a Pokémon, who can speak, and has a human-like personality, and pretty much acts like how any other human would, even if she can get unbearable at some times. Would I be okay liking her if she was a human...?

"Ow!" I said. I had become so focused on my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had walked right into the front doors of the Kanto Town gym.

_You know, that's called a door. You use those things you humans have called hands to open-_

"Shut up." I interrupted her, heading inside the gym. She just giggled.

"Welcome! Are you here to challenge the gym leader?" A man with a tan-colored suit asked as I walked inside.

"Why else would I be here?" I replied somewhat rudely.

"Now now, no need to be like that. If you hope to defeat the gym leader, then you need a more positive attitude!" the man said with a big smile. "Now, if you want to challenge the gym leader, then follow me to the arena!"

The man began walking deeper into the gym and Mew and I followed him. "Many challengers have come to this gym, but none have been able to defeat the gym leader. In fact, I don't think _any_ of the gym leaders of this region have been defeated once. They're just that difficult..." The man kept talking, but I stopped listening when Mew began talking to me.

_None of the gym leaders have been defeated? Well, with an amazing original Legendary like me, you shouldn't have any problem!_ Mew said proudly.

_One problem, Mew. They'll be using Legendaries too. The original Legendaries._

_That's not possible. Team Origin captured them._

_I forgot to tell you about that. I read Helix's notebook, and it said that he was the one who created the Pokémon league in the first place. He doesn't seem to want anybody become champion though, so he gave all of the gym leaders the original Legendary Pokémon that he caught._

_Well, as long as it isn't Darkrai, then I should be fine._ Mew paused for a moment before speaking again. _Wait a sec, I never taught you how to battle as a trainer yet, have I?_

_ Um... can't be any harder than the games... right?_ I replied nervously.

"We're here!" the man suddenly said. I looked around us, and saw that the arena looked the same as the ones in the game. Large and rectangular, with a large picture of a Poké ball in the center. There were large lights high above on the ceiling, and to the sides of thee arena were large bleachers. Nobody was sitting in the bleachers.

"Gym leader Blue! You have a challenger!" the man called out.

_Blue?_ I thought.

"Yeah, what is it?" I heard someone call out from the other end of the room. Blue, the same person I met in Basis Town, walked onto the arena.

"A challenger, Blue." the man repeated.

"Is that it? I thought it was something actually important." Blue said, not even bothering to look in my direction.

"Hey," I decided to say, "I take that as an insult."

Blue decided to look at me. "You look familiar... You're the kid with the Ditto, right?"

I nodded my head.

Blue looked at Mew. "And is that your Ditto?"

"Yep. I'll only be using her."

"Her?"

"Um... I like calling my Ditto a her!" I quickly said. I needed to be more careful...

Blue just shook his head. "Whatever. You _do_ know you can't win against my Pokémon with just a Ditto, right? It's impossible."

I kept a defiant face. "I still want to challenge you."

Blue sighed. "Alright. I'll just make quick work of you then."

The man with the tan-colored suit gave me a disheartened look. "I'll just tell the Pokémon center to get ready." he said, running back to the entrance of the gym.

_What the hell happened to "positive attitude" thinking?!_ I accused him. Mew seemed to hear my thoughts, as she began speaking to me too.

_Don't worry, Donny. If you mess up, then I'll do the rest of the battle for you._

_I can do this myself._ I said in a defiant and somewhat angry tone. What's with all the doubts?

"Announcer!" Blue called. Another man who wore a referee's shirt stepped onto the arena.

"I'm here." the announcer said in a bored tone. "Another challenger? This will be your 137th win as gym leader, Blue. Sorry kid, but Blue's unbeatable."

_These people have no damned confidence..._ I thought.

"Both trainers, please take your sides on the arena, blah blah blah, you know the drill." the man said, standing off in the middle of the arena while Blue and I stood on opposites sides of the arena.

"Here in Densu, the rules are as follows:" the announcer said in a monotonous voice. "In an official gym, league, or tournament battle, each trainer may only use up to three Pokémon each. In addition, instead of the normal four moves only rule, each Pokémon may use as many moves as the Pokémon knows. Now, will each trainer please release their first Pokémon."

_Alright Mew, let's actually do this the _normal_ way: With me as the trainer and you as the Pokémon._ I said to Mew telepathically.

_Remember, only for battles. After this, we go back to me being your trainer!_ Mew said happily, trotting onto the stage and transforming into a Ditto.

"This won't last long. Moltres, come out." Blue said, casually throwing a Poké ball onto the stage. Out came a large bird of flame.

"Moltres!" Mew said happily. "It's me, Mew!"

"What the-!? Mew, you got caught too?" I heard Moltres say.

"Of course not! It's a long story, but this human here and I are trying to save all of you, but we'll need to defeat you! After we win, I'll tell you about it."

"Alright, but I'm not allowed to hold back. I think you'll take us down easily though, Mew."

"Of course I will!"

I was so occupied in hearing Mew and Moltres's conversation that I didn't even hear the announcer calling me. "Kid. KID! What's your name!?"

"W-What? Oh, it's Don."

The announcer nodded his head, and said pulled out a large microphone.

"(Even though no one's here, I still have to say this...) The battle is about to start! On the challenger's side of the arena, we have Trainer Don and his Ditto! And on the opposite side, we have former Champion of the Indigo League and current gym leader of Kanto Town, Blue! Now, let the battle begin!"

… Too bad there's no one in the bleachers to cheer, I thought.

* * *

"Transform into Vaporeon and use Hydro Pump!" I called out.

_Isn't that a bit overkill?_ Mew questioned.

_Do you _want_ to lose the battle?_

_Aww, but it's only Moltres..._

_Quit teasing and just do it, dammit!_ I heard Mew giggle in my mind before transforming into a Vaporeon and releasing a giant burst of water at Moltres. Surprisingly, Blue didn't do anything except stand there with a nonchalant face, hands in his pockets and everything.

The burst of water connected with Moltres, flinging him thirty feet across the arena where he skidded harshly on the ground.

He didn't get back up.

"M... Moltres... is unable to battle." The announcer said with shock clearly written in his voice.

"W-WHAT?!" Blue exclaimed, looking at his fainted Moltres in horror.

"Why the heck didn't you tell your Moltres to get out of the way?" I questioned out loud.

"I've had Moltres take Hydro Pumps from a Mega Blastoise before, without a scratch! How'd your Ditto take my Moltres out?"

"Guess my Pokémon's just the best there is." I replied smugly.

_I think that's the first nice thing you've said to me._ Mew teased.

_Well, I _did_ mean it... Heh..._

_That's sweet._ _Maybe I won't so harsh when I get my revenge on you._ Mew sreplied..

"Whatever. I still have two Pokémon left, and I am _not_ losing to a Ditto! Come out, Articuno!" Blue yelled, this time bring out another large bird Pokémon, this time one with a blue plumage. "Ice beam!" he called.

I saw Mew getting ready to dodge out of the way, but I interrupted her.

"No! Use waterfall and go straight up!" I called.

_What?_

_Just do it!_ I screamed in her head, causing Mew to flinch a bit. She's not used to me being assertive, huh? Well guess what Mew, here's my assertiveness!

Mew launched straight up in the air on a spout of water reaching twenty feet in height. The ice beam connected with the spout of water, slowly turning the spout into a giant totem of ice.

"Get out of there M- Ditto! Before you're frozen too!" I yelled, catching myself from yelling Mew's name by accident. Mew jumped down from the spout of water and landed gracefully onto the arena. Next to Mew was a giant totem of ice.

_Congratulations, Don! You made a giant, ugly ice sculpture. Maybe you should let me handle this now?_ Mew said. I ignored her comment, and gave her another command.

"Transform into Machoke!" _And don't argue!_ I decided to say that last part in Mew's head, just in case. I took a glance at Blue, who was looking at me curiously. Probably wondering what I would do next.

_Okay, I transformed into Machoke. A Machamp would have probably been better though._ Mew said in her new muscly form.

_I have no idea what a Machamp is, but a Machoke should be good enough._ I replied. "Now Ditto, use Strength on the ice column, and aim for Articuno!"

_You have a weird way of battling..._ Mew said.

_It's working, isn't it? Now just do it!_ With the way I had to keep telling Mew to just do it, I sounded like a narrator on a Nike commercial.

Mew followed my command and used strength on the pillar of ice, which flew straight for Articuno.

"Dodge it, now!" Blue yelled. Articuno swerved to one side, but the pillar of ice slammed into one of her wings. Crippled, Articuno dive-bombed straight to the floor.

"Thunderbolt!" I yelled without thinking.

_Machoke can't use that move!_

"Oh, er... Thunder punch!" I quickly said, still without thinking.

_I _can_ use that._ Mew said.

_R-Really? That's an actual move? I sorta made it up..._ I replied. Mew ignored the comment and used thunder punch on Articuno, knocking her out.

"No!" Blue exclaimed.

_Good job, now transform into something else. You look weird like that._ I told Mew, who transformed into a Pokémon I didn't recognize.

_What is that?_ I asked.

_A Glaceon. It's an ice type. I think I know what Blue's last Pokémon will be._ Mew explained.

"Articuno... is unable to battle! There's only one Pokémon left on Blue's side, and Ditto doesn't seem to have taken a scratch yet!" The announcer announced with a lot more enthusiasm than he had at the beginning of the battle.

"YEEEAAAH!" I heard people shout from the bleachers. I took a glance, and saw that a few dozen people had assembled on the stands.

_When did they get here?_ I thought.

_You didn't see?_ Mew said, apparently hearing my thoughts. _They came here seeing that we were winning. I'm impressed, Donny. You're surprisingly good at battling as a trainer... For someone so cute and timid._

_I've had my own experience at having to be a leader back in my own world._ I simply replied. _And I'm not timid. You're just too... assertive, in a playful way._ Mew just giggled at the comment.

Blue returned his fainted Articuno back to to him. "You're pretty good." Blue said from the other side of the arena. "But as I said, I am _not_ losing to a trainer with only a Ditto! Zapdos!" Blue threw out his final Pokémon, and out came another large bird Pokémon, this time with a spiky, yellow plumage.

_Um... electric and flying type, I'm guessing?_ I asked Mew.

_You don't know Zapdos?_

_Nope..._ I replied. _But it shouldn't be any harder to defeat than the last two, right?_

"Thunder!" Blue commanded. Zapdos began flapping his wings, forming large, black storm clouds above Mew's head.

"Sunny day! … Wait, can an ice type even use that?" I pondered out loud.

"You don't know the moves of your own Pokémon?!" Blue asked in an appalled tone from the other side. I didn't reply.

_You're lucky, Don. Glaceon _can_ use sunny day._ Mew assured.

_Really? Then use it!_ Mew followed my command, and used sunny day. The black clouds above Mew's head began to dissipate, until they disappeared, being replaced by the harsh sunlight shining through the windows.

"Ice beam!" I commanded.

"Dodge and use Zap Cannon!" Blue said. Zapdos managed to swerve out of the way of the incoming beam and charged up a ball of electrical energy.

"Um... transform into a ground type!" I called in desperation.

_Which one?_ Mew asked.

_Any!_ Mew transformed into a large, bipedal, rhinoceros looking Pokémon. The moment Mew transformed, the zap cannon was released, only to be negated by the Pokémon being a ground type.

_What Pokémon is that?_ I asked.

_Rhydon. A rock and ground type. It ends with "don", so I thought it would be cute._ Mew replied with a giggle in my head.

_Rock type...?_ I thought to myself. "Use stone edge!" I commanded. Mew stomped the ground, bringing up multiple pointed rocks. Mew roared, sending the rocks straight at Zapdos. Since Zapdos was close to Rhydon from firing the zap cannon, he was hit head on with the rocks, and plummeted to the center of the arena, spurning up a large cloud of dust once he made contact with the ground.

"It's super-effective _and_ a critical hit! Will Zapdos pull through?" the announcer said. The cloud of dust disappeared, and in the center of the arena lay Zapdos's unmoving body. He had fainted.

"Zapdos is unable to battle... I can't believe it, but... Don wins!" The announcer exclaimed, followed by a loud cheer from the people in the audience.

_Wow... we did it... and that was my first battle..._ I commented to Mew. She had transformed back into a regular Ditto.

_I'm going to say it again, Don. That was really impressive, even though your battle tactics are kind of weird._ Mew complemented. _Of course, you still wouldn't have been able to win without me!_

I just rolled my eyes at that last comment.

"Zapdos... return." Blue said, returning his Zapdos back to his Pokeball. He walked up to me with a somewhat hardened expression. "...As much as I don't want to believe it, I lost. As far as I know, you're the first trainer in this entire region to have defeated one of the gym leaders."

_Don._ I heard Mew ask.

_What?_

_Tell him to release his Pokémon. I want to talk to them._

"Hey!" Blue yelled, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "You zoned out for a second. Didn't you do that before back in Basis Town? Whatever your problem is, you shouldn't be zoning out in front of a gym leader after winning."

"I was just wondering if you could release your Pokémon. My Ditto looks like she, uh... wants to tell them good job!" I said, feigning a smile. Blue looked suspicious, but he shrugged his shoulders and took out his three Poké balls.

"Alright, fine. They're tired though, so if they get angry, it's all on you." Blue released Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos, all three of which looked tired and beaten.

"Birdies!" Mew said, going up to the three of them.

"Hold on, there's only one Pokémon I know of who ever calls us that... Mew?!" Zapdos said, exclaimed. "How'd _you_ get captured?"

"I didn't get captured. Actually, I was the one who captured him." Mew said, gesturing towards my direction. "I'll tell you all about it while Donny here talks with Blue."

Blue, who was also looking at the four Pokémon talk, looked back at me. "Looks like they're really getting along, huh? Sometimes, I wonder what they could be saying. If only Team Origin would hurry up and capture that damn human Legendary already, so we can get some Poké translators."

I had that sinking feeling in my chest again when Blue said that. I still felt like some kind of criminal on the run. The only difference is that if I get caught, instead of being put in jail, I'll be stuffed in a little ball and placed in a lab to be tested on. That, and who knows what Helix wants with my headphones...

"Yeah, if only we had translators..." I replied somewhat glumly.

If Blue noticed my glum expression, he didn't show it. "Well, I guess I'll just have to give you this. Take it, it's a official Kanto Town gym badge." Blue took out a shiny rainbow colored badge. On the badge was an etching of what I assumed to be the Kanto region.

"Thanks." I simply replied, putting the badge in my pocket.

"And here. 5000 Poké dollars." Blue tried to offer me the money, but I politely refused.

"I don't want it. Keep it, I already have enough." I said. Why take the money when I have a god to give me all the money I need? Now that I think about it though, where does Arceus even get that money...?

"You must have trained real hard to get your Ditto up to that standard. I still find it hard to believe that it took out three Legendaries without taking any damage."

"Yeah... we trained a lot..." I didn't think it would be a good idea to say that that was my very first battle ever. Who knows how he would react if I said that.

Zapdos suddenly sauntered over to me and inspected me closely.

"Wow, so you're really a human Pokémon? Not only that, but a Legendary one?" Zapdos asked.

_Yeah,_ I said to Zapdos telepathically. _But I'm not going to talk to you out loud, else I risk being caught._

"That's _awesome_, dude!" Zapdos said, wrapping me around his wing. "Looks like you'll be our hope in getting rid of Team Origin! They are some _sick_ humans, doing nasty experiments on us."

Moltres also walked over to me while Blue just looked at me with a surprised expression. He was probably surprised that I was suddenly getting along with his Pokémon so well.

"I remember some of the scientists talking about you, before I the three of us got shipped to this gym." Moltres said. "They kept talking about trying to find some human Pokémon. You're apparently more wanted than Arceus."

_Yeah... it sucks..._ I simply replied.

"My Pokémon seem to like you." Blue commented. I took a glance at Articuno. She was looking at Mew with a troubled expression, while Mew just had a smug smile. "Alright, all three of you, return." Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres all returned to their Poké balls in a flash of red.

"We'll be leaving now. Good battle!" I said to Blue, leaving the gym with Mew following.

"Alright. I guess I should thank you for spicing up the gym a bit. Good luck on the other gyms." Blue responded.

I waved back and walked towards the front doors. Mew had transformed into a Raichu this time and walked alongside me.

_So what did you tell them?_ I asked her.

_I explained who you are, and how you're trying to become champion to get rid of Team Origin._ Mew explained. _I also made extra sure to tell them that you're _my_ cute human Pokémon, not the other way around._

Not exactly an image I want others to think of me. That I'm technically owned by a small, pink, innocent-looking Pokémon.

_So... what were you talking about with Arti-_ "Whoa!" The moment I opened the gym doors to the outside, I was bombarded with people and the press.

"You! So you're the kid who was able to defeat gym leader Blue. Tell us, what secrets and techniques-"

"GO AWAY!" I yelled. "This is the second time today!"

The newspeople gasped. "Wow!" a news reporter said. "So you're Ditto is strong enough to burn down an entire forest _and_ defeat three Legendary Pokémon at once. Tell us...!"

"How is your Ditto so strong?"

"Where did you find such a Ditto?"

"How hard do you train every day?"

I've had it with all these cameras and insane questions. _Please, teleport into some kind of psychic type and teleport us away from here..._ I begged Mew.

_But I kinda like all this popularity! _Mew said. With the way she was shying away from the cameras in actuality, I could tell that she wasn't really enjoying this either, and that she was probably just staying here to spite me.

_I know that both of us don't really like all this sudden attention, so why don't you do both of us a favor and get us away from here!_ Mew didn't respond, and instead transformed into a Gardevoir. She held onto me and we teleported to the Pokémon center, away from all the annoying reporters and nosy cameras.

_There. But now you owe me five cookies._ Mew said, transforming back into a Raichu.

"Oh. Hello there. Most people usually walk to the Pokémon center." Nurse Joy commented.

"Sorry, chased by media after beating the gym leader." I explained.

"Oh, so someone's finally defeated Blue! Good job!" I was relieved that she didn't act so hyperactive at my victory than some of those other newspeople...

"Thanks. You don't mind if we stay the night here, do you?" I asked.

"Of course! There are some spare rooms in the back of the center. They're not so comfy as a hotel, but they're good if you only need somewhere to stay for a night." Nurse Joy explained.

I told her thanks and Mew and I went to the back of the center. There were three spare rooms, and Mew and I chose the room farthest back. Mew transformed back into her regular Mew form ("Don't worry, Donny, there aren't any cameras in the center."), and I opened the door to the room. Mew went inside first, and just as I was about to enter the room, Mew held me back, pushing me back into the hallway.

"Hey, what gives? I want to sleep too..." I complained.

"Not until you get me five cookies." Mew said.

"I... didn't think you were serious about that."

"Since when was I _not_ serious about wanting something?" Mew inquired. She had a point, if she wanted something, she _will_ find a way to get it through her own... playful means."Besides, I'm hungry after that battle. What about you? The only thing you ate today was that burned pecha berry you found on the forest floor this morning."

I noticed then that I _was_ hungry. I just didn't notice until now, what will all of today's events. A snack sounded nice, but about Mew... "I don't know if I trust you with sugar." I told her. Just _thinking_ about Mew with sugar is scaring me. Mew's playful enough when she's in a _normal_ mood...

"Aww, that's too bad." Mew said, flying closer to me and wrapping her tail around my arms and chest.

"Hey, get off." I said, trying to get Mew's tail off. It was difficult considering that my arms were tied to my body by her tail.

"I was thinking, instead of getting revenge on you for embarrassing me this morning, you could just buy me some cookies and we'll be even." At this point, her entire tail was wrapped around my body. And she had a _long_ tail. "But it looks like you'd rather take the punishment. I've always wanted to know what a small, tied up human looks like..." She gave me a mischievous, evil smile, and tightened her tail around me to prove her point.

I was afraid to ask, but the curiosity was burning me. "What do you even plan to do with me tied up?"

"Do you _want_ to find out?" she challenged.

"... Where's the nearest bakery?" I muttered.

"Two blocks south of the Pokémon center! Does this mean you'll be getting the cookies?"

"Yes."

"Good boy!" she said happily, releasing me from her grip. "Now hurry up, 'cause it closes at six o'clock... which is twenty minutes from now!"

"Wait, you're just going to stay here?" I asked.

"Yep! Oh, and make sure the cookies are at least _thiiiiis_ big!"

I was taken aback. "I don't even know if the bakery can make cookies that large!" I protested.

"Well you better find a way. If you can't, then there's always the _other_ option." she said, giving me that evil smile again.

"... Fine. I'll get going." I mumbled. Mew giggled behind me and went into the room while I just sighed.

I get to see how Mew acts like with sugar tomorrow. God help me... Or Arceus, he's good too...

* * *

-=-=-=-=- _**Somewhere else...**_ -=-=-=-=-

"Sir!" a troubled young man barged into his superior's office.

"What is it?" Another man from behind the desk said, not lifting his head. He was furiously conducting research of some kind.

"We've received reports that a trainer has finally defeated one of the gym leaders." the young man explained. "The gym leader that was defeated was Blue of Kanto Town."

"One of the gym leaders has been defeated...? Interesting..." the man behind the desk said, still not bothering to look at the young man. "Do you happen to know the name of this trainer?"

"The trainer goes by the name of Don, and that's not all, sir! They say that he was able to defeat Blue flawlessly with only a Ditto!"  
The man behind the desk stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "I wouldn't worry. He was probably only just strong enough to defeat Blue. This trainer won't get past the other gym leaders. If he manages to defeat another gym leader however... I would like you to inform me as soon as possible."

"Of course!" the young man said, dismissing himself from his room.

The man at the desk wasn't worried. This trainer Don probably just had a stroke of luck. And of course, if this trainer proved to be a threat, or perhaps even be _that_ Pokémon he was looking for... then the man knew exactly what he would do.

* * *

**Mew: Now you know never to procrastinate again.**

**Author: … As much as that physically and mentally scarred me, I actually-**

**Mew: *interrupts Fyre* And now to respond to whatever reviews you got!**

**Author: (I guess I'll just tell her about it later...)**

**Mew: What was that?**

**Author: N-Nothing. Go on.**

**Mew: Well, you got three reviews since your last chapter. From DragonNOOB *snort*, he actually wrote a very nice review.**

**Author: Let me see... Wow, um, thanks! I already have the story planned out, so I hope I manage to make this story as great as you hope!**

**Mew: The other two reviews are shorter. From GentlestCobra2, he or she says that the chapter is great and that you should keep making more chapters-**

**Author: Thank you!**

**Mew: And a guest reviewer says that you should hurry up and make more chapters.**

**Author: Yeah... that's probably gonna take a while, especially with what I have planned for the story... Anyways, I think now's the time to say what I wanted to say before. During the month of July... I may not be able to write that much.**

**Mew: _WHAT_?! I thought I said-!**

**Author: H-Hey, calm down and let me finish! And put that baseball bat away! Anyways, as I said, I won't be able to write that much during July due to family affairs. On the other hand, because it's summer break, there _might_ be some instances where I'll be able to write, but that may be rare. Sorry... Um, as usual, please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter, and I hope to see you next time I post!**

**Mew: … Fyre, can I speak to you? Privately. *gives a big smile at Fyre***

**Author: Um... w-why...? W-Wait, what are you doing?!**

***Warning! Violent scene alert! End the tape, END THE TAPE!***


	8. Lost Memory 02

_ Searching for lost memories..._

_ Lost memories found. Opening second memory..._

-=-=-=- _**Start Intermission**_ -=-=-=-

Eden stood hesitantly outside Mew's room. He opened the door slowly and peeked his head inside. "Mew? Are you in here?"

"Eden?" Mew flew to the door to see her guest.

"Hi! Can I come in?" Eden asked, still standing outside with his head peeked through the door.

"Of course, Eden." Mew replied. Eden gave a big smile, before letting himself in and closing the door behind him.

It had been fifteen years since the creation of Mew and Eden. Eden had already grown to his mature height and looked like a present day ten-year old boy. Because Eden was also part Legendary Pokemon, he stopped growing at ten years of age, even though most other humans never stopped growing until the day of their death. As for Mew, she had already grown to her mature height seven years prior – she was somewhere between two and a half to three feet. It was much taller than the average Mew, but that's how she stood out as the original Legendary Pokémon. The same way Eden had his headphones to differentiate him from all of the other normal humans.

Eden didn't seem to mind that he looked much younger than the average human though. His height was somewhere around four feet. As long as you didn't make fun of his height, he was fine.

"So where's Azelf?" Mew asked. She was surprised that Eden was actually alone for once. Normally, he would be seen hanging out with Azelf. The two of them were practically inseparable, becoming best friends after finding out how much they had in common. Just combine Azel'f willpower with Eden's enthusiastic spirit; you have the perfect duo.

"He..." Eden sniffed a bit. "He said that... he won't be here for a long time..."

He flew over to Mew's bed with his head down and sat on the edge of the bed. Were those tears leaking from Eden's eyes?

"He said he had some important stuff at his lake, and he doesn't... he doesn't know when we'll be able to play with each other again!" At this, Eden began bawling. Mew came up with the only way she knew that would cheer Eden up: hugging him.

"It's okay, Eden. I'm sure Azelf will be back soon." Mew assured.

Eden sniffed a few times before speaking. "Mew...?"

"Yes?"

"Can you... can you please play with me while I wait for Azelf. Please!" Eden begged, looking at Mew with big eyes.

"Um-"

"Please, Mew! You're my counterpart, and... I don't want to be lonely." Eden looked so sad... how could Mew possibly say no?

"Alright Eden. If it will make you happy." Mew replied, smiling at Eden.

Eden put on his biggest smile yet and hugged Mew tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you, Mew!"

Mew giggled. The boy was cute, and she was glad that she had the enthusiastic, sociable Eden as her counterpart.

Eden let go of Mew, a renewed mirth shining through his dried tears. "Oh! I want to show you something cool I made!" Eden dug around in his pocket and took out an apricorn.

"It's an apricorn." Mew said.

"No _duh_." Eden replied. "There's something cool about this apricorn."

"Is it one of Uxie's inventions?" Mew asked.

"Nope! I actually made this one myself!" Eden replied happily. "Although... I haven't actually tried it out yet. I was going to show it to Azelf, but..." Eden trailed off, remembering that Azelf was temporarily gone. He shook his head to get rid of any bad thoughts and continued. "I want to try it out at that big forest west of here. Can you come with me? _Pleeeeeease_?"

Mew cocked her head and giggled. "You don't have to keep saying please, Eden. Of course I'll come along."

"Yay!" Eden exclaimed. "C'mon, let's go now!"

* * *

"So what does is that apricorn actually supposed to do?" Mew asked.

"You'll see!" Eden replied in an excited tone. He was flying far ahead of Mew, but stopped every now and then to check if Mew was still following.

"Where exactly are we going?" Mew asked. It seemed like they were just flying in random directions in the forest, and Mew was starting to get a little antsy. This forest in particular wasn't exactly a place Mew liked to visit; The foliage was always thick, casting dark shadows in every corner, and creepy sounds could be heard from all directions.

"I don't know." Eden replied.

"Wait... you don't even know where we're going?!" Mew said, flying in front of Eden and putting her paws on her hips.

"W-Well, I'm trying to find a living thing. It can't be too small though." Eden quickly explained.

"Why's that?" Mew asked, her annoyance quickly replaced with curiosity.

"Well, what I did with the apricorn was-"

_Crunch... rustle..._

Mew and Eden both looked towards the source of the noise. "What was that?" Mew asked out loud.

_Rustle... crunch..._

"Sounds like something's walking towards us." Eden, curious, began flying towards the source of the noise.

"Wait! What if it's dangerous?" Mew said, grabbing Eden's arm and holding him back. The two of them waited, the source of the noise getting closer and closer.

Until the thing finally showed itself. It was a young human girl, who had somehow made its way towards Eden and Mew. It was wearing brown rags.

"A human girl." Mew commented.

"That's weird..." Eden said, looking at the girl. "She's wearing clothing _and_ she's walking on two feet. Those are the same things I do."

"Maybe they evolved?" Mew suggested.

Eden looked at the apricorn in his hand, looked at the girl, and then back at the apricorn. "I wonder if I could..."

They suddenly heard a yell, and noises that sounded like something was running towards them.

"Now what?" Eden said, surprised. He flew backwards towards Mew and waited to see who had yelled. A few seconds later, another human came along. This one was a male human adult. He walked over to the human girl and picked her up, holding her protectively. This human adult was also wearing the same brown rags as the girl. Mew assumed the human adult to be the girl's father.

And then the human spoke.

"They developed a language!" Eden exclaimed, shocked. This was the first time Eden heard the humans speak, other than the usual grumbles and mutters they usually made.

"Can you understand them?" Mew asked.

"I think so." Eden said. Being the ancestor of all humans, he naturally knew what this human adult was speaking, even if Eden had only just heard this language for the first time.

The father spoke again.

"He's asking who are we." Eden translated. Eden began speaking to the human in its native language. Mew couldn't understand at all.

The father spoke again.

"He said that he's seem some of the Mew flying around..." Eden translated.

Mew nodded her head. Ever since she learned how to fly, she tried teaching the other Mew how to fly too. It was a success, and now most Mew know how to fly easily. When Eden tried teaching the humans to fly, it ended with a few... deaths. After Eden was finished bawling his eyes out, he wisely decided not to teach humans how to fly. Ever.

"... But he's wondering why I'm able to fly." Eden said. He gulped, remembering what had happened when he tried to teach humans to fly. "I... don't really know how to answer that..."

Mew was getting nervous. "Maybe we should just go somewhere else, Eden. We might get-"

Mew was interrupted by more yelling. They sounded like more humans.

"U-Um..." Eden stuttered. He was getting confused with all of the sudden mishaps that were happening at the forest. He just wanted to try out his apricorn...

More humans, mainly adults, gathered behind the human father.

"There's a whole community here." Mew said.

One of the humans spoke.

"They're asking why are we here." Eden translated for Mew.

"Just tell them the truth." Mew said. Edden nodded his head and told the humans that he came to try out an invention, his apricorn.

"Mew, maybe I can try it on one of these humans." Eden suggested, holding out his apricorn.

Mew wasn't so sure, but she nodded her head anyways. She was curious to see what the apricorn did. Eden, seeing Mew's approval, reeled his arm back and threw the apricorn at the human girl. The apricorn bounced off of the girl's head and she was sucked inside the apricorn by a red beam of light. Eden grabbed the apricorn before it fell on the ground.

What happened next was chaotic.

The humans, seeing one of their own suddenly disappear, caused them to become shocked and also angry at the mysterious flying human. This flying human had suddenly just took away one of their own children, and they began shouting protests at Eden.

And Eden understood everything.

"Oh no! They think I killed her!" Eden said, panicked. To be honest, Mew also thought that Eden had killed the girl. "H-Here!" Eden quickly said. "She's still alive! Look!" Eden opened the apricorn, and the little girl was released in a flash of red light. She was still okay, and girl's father picked her back up again, holding her even more tightly.

But the humans were still angry. They saw the sudden action as a threat to their community and began advancing towards Eden and Mew, all the while still shouting angrily at them.

"E-Eden!" Mew said anxiously.

"We should get out of here!" Eden said. The two of them began flying in the opposite direction of the humans. They couldn't fly directly up, as the canopy was too thick. They needed to find an open space first.

To their dismay, the humans were still following them. Mew looked behind her and saw that some of the humans were holding long metal-tipped sticks. Some kind of weapon?

"On no, they have spears!" Eden yelled, recognizing the weapons the humans were holding. "Mew, look out!" Mew was suddenly pushed to the side by Eden, just as one of the spears zoomed past her. "Oh, good. You're safe." Eden said, giving a sigh of relief.

But the humans were still after them, and were now closing in on Mew and Eden. Eden began shouting things at the humans in their native tongue. Mew didn't understand anything Eden was saying, but he sounded upset. At this point, Mew had gotten really nervous.

"Eden?"

"I... I don't think they're going to let us escape..." Eden said. Mew could hear that his voice was trembling, and that got Mew angry. Eden may make stupid mistakes every now and then, but he was sensitive, despite being jolly and enthusiastic all the time. And being her counterpart, Mew wanted to make sure that he was safe, no matter what mishaps were thrown his way.

"Leave us alone!" Mew yelled in anger, releasing a fire blast at the group of humans. The humans managed to dodge out of the way, and they ran away from Mew and Eden from fear. "Yeah! Take that!" Mew said in triumph.

"M-Mew!" Eden said in a panicked tone. "L-L-Look!"

"Huh? What are you-" Mew stopped when she saw what Eden was pointing at. A large tower of flames were rising where Mew released the fire blast, and it was quickly spreading throughout the forest. Mew quickly glanced at Eden, who was staring at the flames in a frozen shock.

"Eden! We have to get out!" Mew said, grabbing Eden's arm and flying away from the fire.

"Mew, *cough*... you have to teleport us out of here!" Eden shouted over the incoming flames.

"But I don't know how to teleport yet!" Mew protested.

"Please Mew! I'm *cough* I-I'm scared!" Eden begged. He kept coughing, and that was enough for Mew to at least try and teleport out of the forest. Mew held on tightly to Eden and concentrated on escaping, on leaving the forest and the flames. She felt the energy radiate around Eden and herself, and in a flash of pink light...

They had teleported. They were now far above the forest canopy. Mew looked down and saw the burning forest below them.

"Eden, I did it!" Mew said to Eden, who was still holding onto her.

"Thank you... Mew." Eden said, giving her a small smile and slumping next to her.

Mew gave a small lick on Eden's face. "Your welcome, Eden."

They stayed like that for a few moments. Mew was about to suggest that they return to the Hall, when they suddenly heard a large roar.

"_MEW AND EDEN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?_"

"A-Arceus?!" Mew and Eden exclaimed at the same time, recognizing the voice. They looked up and saw Arceus, and Dialga too, were flying towards them.

"Dialga. Stop the flow of time in the forest before the entire region burns to ashes." Arceus commanded Dialga. Dialga nodded his head and began his work. Using his powers, Dialga stopped the flow of time in the forest below them, which also stopped the forest fire.

"Thank you, Dialga. Please return to your duties. I would like to speak to Mew and Eden. Privately." Arceus said. Dialga nodded his head, but quickly whispered to Mew and Eden,

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. Good luck." Dialga and Palkia always acted nice towards the smaller Legendaries. It was nice to know that they cared about them compared to Arceus's strict attitude. As for Giratina... he was just scary.

"Dialga." Arceus warned. Dialga simply said "all right", and teleported away, leaving Mew and Eden with Arceus.

"Now, I will get straight to the point." Arceus said. "What are you two doing that ended up in the forest setting on fire?"

Mew was about to explain what had happened, when she was suddenly interrupted by Eden.

"I'm sorry, Arceus." Eden said before Mew could say anything. "Some humans were chasing us, and I got afraid, so I used a fire blast on them. I didn't realize that it would set the forest on fire..."

Arceus shook his head and muttered something like "Of course you didn't..." Mew stared at Eden in disbelief. "I will return us to the hall." Arceus said. "Eden, you may explain more of the situation to me when we get there."

* * *

Mew was flying around nervously outside of Arceus's room. He requested that he speak with Eden alone, without Mew. Nonetheless, Mew wanted to wait until Eden eventually came out of the room.

Mew was still shocked that Eden took the blame for setting the forest on fire, nearly wiping out all of the land west of Mt. Coronet. Most of all, Mew wanted to know why Eden had done such a thing. It's not like she did anything special while they were at the forest.

A few more minutes passed. Mew tried eavesdropping through the door, but she couldn't hear anything. Arceus most likely put up some kind of sound barrier, knowing that Mew would try to eavesdrop.

Finally, Eden came out after a few more agonizing minutes. He had his head slumped down and wouldn't make eye contact with Mew. Instead of flying, he began walking through the halls.

"Eden?" Mew asked. He didn't respond. He only lifted his head and looked at Mew. He looked like he had cried recently and was trying to hold back some more tears. "Eden, do you hate me?"

"What? N-No, of course not!" Eden hastily said. "It's just... can we talk about it in your room?"

The two of them traveled in silence to Mew's room. When they got to her room, they went inside where Eden sat on the edge of Mew's bed and crossed his arms, a frown on his face.

"I think Arceus hates me." Eden said.

Mew had stayed silent for a moment, shocked that Eden would say something like that. "Arceus doesn't-"

"Yes he _does_! All because I'm part human!" Eden yelled, interrupting Mew. "I hate it! Just because I'm part human doesn't mean I'm as stupid as all of the rest of the humans."

"Eden, don't say that about your own race." Mew said.

"Easy for you to say..." Eden muttered. "Arceus told me about what I really am..."

"What do you mean...?" Mew asked, staring at Eden with curious eyes.

Eden stayed silent for a few moments, sniffling every now and then. When he spoke, it was in a soft voice. "You know how we were created because Arceus wanted to bring life to this world?" Mew nodded her head. "Well, he said that when he created you, the Pokémon that arose from your genetics were powerful and magical, just as he wanted them to be. Using my genetics, Arceus wanted to also make the humans powerful, just like the Pokémon, but..."

"... What happened?" Mew asked, wanting to hear more of the story.

Eden put his head down before continuing, sniffling even more than before. "I... was a mistake. Something about my genetics caused the humans to become disabled. Because of that, the humans will never be able to use powers like the Pokémon can, never be able to do simple things like flying..." Eden put his head in his hands "All because of me. I'm nothing but a mistake, I shouldn't even exist-"

"Eden, stop!" Mew said with surprising volume. "Did Arceus tell you this?"

"Y-Yes, and he's righ-"

"No he's not! He's wrong and he shouldn't have told you things like that."

"But I haven't done anything good-"

"Yes you have!" Mew said. She lifted Eden's head and stared into his tear-stained eyes. "Just look! You're the reason everyone in the Hall is always in a good mood, because you're so happy and enthusiastic all the time. You always try to help others, and you were even the one who taught me how to fly!"

Eden stayed silent for a few moments. "... I wish I was just a regular Pokémon like everyone else."

Mew flew behind Eden and hugged him. "If it makes you feel better... I don't mind whether you're human, Pokémon, or something else. You're still the happy, enthusiastic Eden to me."

Eden said thank you softly. A few silent moments passed before he spoke again. "There is one thing Arceus said that was good about the humans."

"What's that?"

"For some reason, their brains are larger than a Pokemon's. It will take time, but they'll eventually become smart and strong in their own special way. Like how we saw that they learned how to speak and walk on two legs."

"That's good." Mew said happily because Eden was happy. "Now maybe you can show me more of what that apricorn can do?"

"... I lost it." Eden said. "I think I dropped in the forest while we were running from the humans."

"Really? But... what happens if the humans find it?" Mew asked, letting go of Eden and flying in front of him.

"I'm not worried. It will take millions of years before they find out what the apricorn does." Eden replied.

"What _was_ that apricorn supposed to do anyways?"

"It can suck living things into that tiny little apricorn without hurting them. It can also release them." Eden explained. "Don't ask why I wanted to make it. I was bored!" he said, giving a large smile. Mew smiled back, only because she saw that Eden was back to his happy self.

Eden suddenly made a large yawn. "I'm tired... Mew?"

"Yes?"

"Can I... sleep here tonight?" Eden asked sheepishly.

"Why do you want to sleep here?" Mew asked. She wasn't angry, just curious.

"I've been... having nightmares." Eden said in a slightly embarassed tone. "I keep seeing a scary looking creature in my dreams. It looked kind of like you, except larger and scarier. The creature stole my room and kept calling itself 'Mewtwo'."

"Mew... two?" Mew said, blinking once. "Where are you getting such silly dreams?"

"I don't know, I'm weird like that. But can I please sleep here?" Eden begged.

"Um... I guess I you can sleep here." Mew said, smiling.

"Yay! I'm going to sleep now. Can I sleep in your bed?" Eden asked.

Mew said that he could and he quickly snuggled under the covers. Mew wanted to stay up longer, but Eden obviously seemed tired from the days events.

"G'night, Mew. I'm sorry for what happened today." Eden said, closing his eyes.

"It's alright, Eden. You don't have to apologize. And... good night." Mew said back. By then, Eden had already fallen into a deep sleep.

That would be the first of many nights where Eden would sleep in Mew's room.

-=-=-=- _**Alert! Memory interrupted! Ending Intermission**_ -=-=-=-

_ Memory has been interrupted. More of the memory will be discovered when subject [Don] has [received three Legend League badges]._


End file.
